La guarida del mal
by Rikku Burnside
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el final de Resident Evil 2 hubiese sido algo diferente? Ada escapa de Raccon y se une a nuestros supervivientes favoritos. Post-RE2, ambientado posteriormente en Code:Verónica. Prólogo editado. L/A C/S C/J Rebecca/Carlos
1. Prólogo

**A/N: Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página. Está ambientado en el final de RE 2 y en RE Code: Veronica, principalmente, aunque no descarto introducir pinceladas y personajes de otros juegos.**

**El prólogo que vais a leer ha sido editado, porque antes estaba narrado en tercera persona, pero pensé que le vendría bien un cambio, y estoy muy satisfecha con cómo ha quedado.**

**Está narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Ada, con el fin de que podáis entender de dónde va a partir la historia, pero luego, el resto de capítulos serán en tercera persona.**

**Para los que leais por primera vez mi historia, en primer lugar agradeceros que lo hagáis, y deciros que espero que la disfrutéis. Para los que siguen mi historia desde el principio, espero que os guste el nuevo prólogo, y de nuevo gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de mi historia igual que yo escribiéndola :)**

**Nota: a partir del siguiente capítulo, las frases en negrita y cursiva representarán pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Nota 2: los títulos de los capítulos están en élfico, por si os preguntáis de dónde vienen esas palabras tan raras, pero pondré el significado de cada una :)**

**Todo el mundo de Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom, salvo los nuevos personajes que vaya creando para mi historia. ^^**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Prólogo**

/-/**  
**

**30 de septiembre de 1998.**

_Raccoon City ha sido borrada del mapa junto con todos sus habitantes convertidos en zombis._

_Desde donde me encontraba tendida, podía observar la nube de polvo y escombros elevarse sobre el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, todavía incapaz de moverme._

_Era previsible. El Gobierno no iba a dejar que se conociese lo que realmente había ocurrido en aquella ciudad. Se aseguraría de destruir toda prueba e indicio de las acciones para nada éticas de _Umbrella_ en sus laboratorios subterráneos, y luego anunciaría a la horrorizada población civil que una extraña enfermedad había terminado con toda la población y que para evitar la pandemia, había reducido la ciudad a escombros. Después de eso, quedarían como héroes, mientras Umbrella seguía ganando millones de dólares mediante experimentos ilícitos. Estaba claro que la corporación acallaba a varios miembros del Gobierno con deliciosas _donaciones_ para sus fines armamentísticos, o para comprarse una _bonita_ casa en la costa._

_En algún momento, mis ojos se cerraron debido a la extenuación y a las diversas contusiones y magulladuras que había recibido por todo el cuerpo. Sumida en una mezcla de delirio e inconsciencia, escuché en mi mente la voz infernal de Albert Wesker recordándome lo que había hecho por mí. No podía negarlo, aquel bastardo me había salvado la vida, pero quizá tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por ello._

_/-/  
_

_La herida que me había provocado la criatura que Umbrella llamaba alegremente _Mr-X_ era mortal, pero aquí estaba, viva._

_Mientras exhalaba mis últimos minutos de vida en aquel laboratorio, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que le había confesado a Leon Kennedy minutos antes – la única frase sincera que le había dedicado desde que le conocí-, una sombra masculina se acercó a mi y me inyectó algo en el cuello, mientras pronunciaba una palabras, que ya era incapaz de comprender debido a mi lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Aunque no podía ver con claridad, ni tampoco descifrar lo que decía, estuve segura de que se trataba de Albert Wesker, y de que me estaba dejando claro que le debía mi vida._

_Poco después desperté con fuerzas renovadas, y escuché la alarma que instaba al personal del laboratorio a abandonarlo antes de que todo saltase por los aires._

_Me levanté sin pensar en nada, y corrí por mi vida, atravesando con mi velocidad como única arma uno de los túneles de emergencia que emergía hacia la superficie, fuera de los límites de la ciudad._

_Una explosión devastadora me sorprendió a pocos metros de la salida, y me lanzó varias decenas de metros hacia el exterior, dejándome aturdida en el suelo._

_/-/  
_

_Mientras recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, comencé a dejarme arrastrar por el agotamiento. Los restos de la explosión iban posándose poco a poco sobre el suelo. Sentí una especie de alivio al notar cómo la oscuridad se cernía de nuevo sobre mí. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso._

_Sin embargo, parecía que todavía no había terminado aquella pesadilla. Alguien me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearme, obligándome a recuperar lentamente la consciencia. Su insistencia llegó a antojárseme irritante. Lo único que deseaba era quedarme ahí tendida y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Olvidar a la corporación y a lo que se había reducido mi vida en aquellos últimos años, en los que había sido de todo menos yo misma. Ya no era capaz de reconocer en el espejo a la verdadera Ada Wong._

_Volví a abrir los ojos a regañadientes, y me encontré observando otros de un color azul intenso. La cara de quien me sostenía entre sus brazos estaba torcida en un gesto de angustia y frustración, que comenzó a suavizarse cuando fijé mi mirada en la suya, sonriendo instintivamente, sin realmente haber reconocido de quién se trataba. Una mano comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza mi cara, transmitiéndome un sentimiento sincero y puro que nunca antes había sentido. No lograba explicar lo que sentía, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que parte de mi entrenamiento se había basado en anular los sentimientos._

_Lo que me devolvió de golpe a la realidad fueron las palabras de amor que escuché con claridad a continuación._

_Era Leon._

_Entonces volví a recordar súbitamente mis últimas palabras. En medio de la confusión moribunda, le confesé a Leon mi amor por él. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar si realmente lo sentía, lo cual debe de significar que sí que lo hacía, y ahora, él me devolvía esas mismas palabras._

_Como hacía varias horas, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, extendí temblorosamente uno de mis brazos y lo posé en su nuca, obligándole a acercar su cara hasta mi altura y a besarme, deteniendo todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Creo que eso le bastó para entender todo, y que con esa acción me demostré a mi misma, Ada Wong, que era capaz de demostrar algo de lo que todo el mundo denominaba _amor,_ por un hombre._

_Quién me lo iba a decir, pero había desarrollado alguna clase de vínculo con aquel hombre. Quizá se trataba del hecho de que había intentado protegerme desde que me había conocido, y de que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía._

_Las únicas palabras que pronuncié tras aquel beso sincero fueron palabras de disculpa. No di demasiadas explicaciones, pero sé que entendió a qué me refería. De nuevo, me sorprendió mi humanidad recuperada. Estaba eliminando mi bloqueo sentimental hacia el resto de las personas por él, por Leon Kennedy, y estaba cultivando un odio creciente por Umbrella, a quien de pronto vi como la corporación que me había robado la vida, intentando venderme que realmente la mejoraba._

_Ahora me encuentro protegiendo la última muestra del G-Virus que, presuntamente, queda sobre la faz de la Tierra, intentando limpiar mi conciencia y haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva en mi vida, colaborando con un grupo de supervivientes, entre los que se incluye Sherry Birkin, la hija del científico que inició todo este infierno en Raccon City, y Claire Redfield, una joven que ha perdido la pista de su hermano por culpa de la corporación._

_¿Qué qué es lo que nos une a todos? Que todos hemos perdido algo que formaba parte de nuestra vida…_

…_Y nuestro odio hacia Umbrella._

_

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por dejar vuestras reviews y comentarios! :)**_  
_


	2. Estel

**Hola!**** Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. ****De momento la historia es muy tranquila, muy centrada en la psicología de los personajes y la relación entre ellos, pero como iréis viendo, me gusta mucho eso, aunque por supuesto, también iré añadiendo dosis de acción.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a los dos primeros comentarios de mi historia: Gracias a anntrax y a Stardust4! **

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Estel (Esperanza)**

LEJOS DE RACCON CITY, 21:32.

/-/

- Ahí la tienes – le dijo Ada a Leon, señalándola a la vez que hacía ademán de retirarse al interior de la pequeña casa de campo.

Leon asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo Ada desaparecía tras la puerta de entrada. En cuanto se convirtió en una simple sombra y la puerta volvió a cerrarse lentamente, se giró hacia Claire. Ni tan siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba sentada en los escalones del porche, mirando hacia el frente, hacia el horizonte. Realmente no parecía observar un punto fijo, pues sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Estaba metida en su propio mundo, y Leon sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

Comenzó a bajar uno por uno los escalones y se sentó junto a ella sin mediar palabra, y aún así, siguió con la mirada perdida, sólo que ahora una lágrima intentaba escaparse de su ojo izquierdo, aunque quería evitarlo.

Leon permaneció por un momento en silencio, mirando en la misma dirección en la que ella miraba. Era un hermoso paisaje: un amplio campo verde, y al fondo montañas, de entre las cuales todavía podía verse parte del anaranjado sol poniente.

- Es bonito, ¿no? – dijo Leon, intentando sacar un tema de conversación, aunque en realidad no era lo que quería preguntarle.

- …Sí – contestó Claire medio susurrando -. Supongo que sí.

- Oye… Claire… No quería preguntártelo, pero…

No pudo continuar.

- Adelante, suéltalo – y forzó una sonrisa totalmente artificial.

- …Sigues preocupada por Chris, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que te hace estar en vilo desde que llegamos aquí?

Después de oír aquello, Claire se quedó pensativa. Hacía dos días que habían escapado del infierno de Raccon City, junto con Ada y Sherry. Después de caminar y caminar durante horas, se toparon con esa pequeña casa de campo, que resultó ser de los padres de Sherry.

- Mis padres y yo solíamos venir aquí antes de que empezaran a trabajar para Umbrella – les había dicho Sherry-, pero ahora ya no…

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase, cuando Sherry rompió a llorar, y Claire se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Aquella casa era bonita y cómoda, pero sólo iban a quedarse el tiempo justo para recuperarse, y luego partirían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Claire?

Esa era la voz de Leon, que la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, claro. Respecto a lo de antes… Vine aquí, a Raccon Citty, para buscar a mi hermano. Llevaba ya un mes sin llamarme, y empecé a preocuparme, por eso salí toda decidida hacia aquí, y cuando llegué, lo único que encontré fue muerte y destrucción, y temo que algo muy malo le haya pasado a Chris… ¿Y si…?

Se detuvo, y aquella pequeña lágrima se convirtió en un torrente de lágrimas, que caían sin cesar de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Leon apoyó suavemente su mano en su hombro, y le dijo:

- No te preocupes. Sé que sabrá cuidarse bien. Hazme caso.

Claire le miró en silencio e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, devolviéndole una débil sonrisa.

_**Hazme caso…**_

Las últimas palabras de Leon todavía resonaban en su mente. Desde que le conoció, en Raccon City, siempre había confiado en él y se habían ayudado mutuamente para salir a salvo de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué no confiar en él otra vez?

Gracias, Leon. De verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé – dijo él riéndose -, te habrías olvidado la cabeza por ahí, ¿no?

Esto hizo arrancar una sonrisa a Claire.

- No, en serio… - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Vale, vale – contestó Leon, y dejó de reírse para serenarse un poco -. Ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Y con esa última frase, se levantó y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, pero antes de que alcanzara lo más alto del porche, Claire le detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Leon!

- ¿Sí…?

- ¿Has visto a Sherry?

- Creo que todavía sigue durmiendo en su habitación. ¿Por qué no te pasas luego a despertarla?

- Eso haré. Y… Gracias de nuevo – le dijo sonriendo.

Leon le devolvió la sonrisa, y terminó diciendo:

- No te preocupes, seguro que pronto tenemos noticias de él…

Y con esa frase, desapareció tras la puerta.

Cuando Claire se quedó sola de nuevo, murmuró algo que nadie, salvo el aire, logró captar:

- Por favor, Chris, hazme una señal. Aunque sólo sea para decir que estás bien…

Sabía que era casi imposible, porque aunque estuviese bien, ¿cómo iba a localizarla para luego llamarla? Sólo Leon llevaba su teléfono móvil encima...

/-/

Ada Wong reflexionaba sobre lo que había visto y escuchado tras la malla metálica de la puerta. Sabía cuánto se respetaban Claire y Leon. Bueno, en verdad no era sólo respeto, era amistad. Una amistad tan inquebrantable, que ni la espada del acero más resistente habría logrado siquiera mellar. Se sentía un poco aislada de los tres – Claire, Leon y Sherry-, aunque sabía que Leon la quería con toda su alma, pero en el fondo sabía ella que no se había comportado precisamente como un ángel, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Había estado de parte de Umbrella, esos que habían convertido toda su vida en una simple basura, pero no era simplemente decir "adiós", y todo solucionado; sabía que al estar de parte de los _buenos_, todos corrían un grave peligro, aunque ella más que nadie, claro estaba.

_**Umbrella no olvida fácilmente a quien a trabajado con ellos, y mucho menos a quien les ha traicionado y desertado para unirse al **_**enemigo**_**.**_

Además, todavía tenía en su poder algo que ansiaban mucho: la muestra del G-Virus que sacó del medallón de Sherry.

En ese momento, un escalofrío le subió desde la pierna hasta el cuello, y se estremeció. Una terrible duda le asaltó. Habían estado en total calma durante esos dos días, desde que huyeron de la ciudad, y no se refería a ataques de zombis ni demás criaturas de mala muerte, sino a Umbrella. Sabía cómo funcionaba aquello: una traición, y a la hora siguiente todos los mercenarios de Umbrella se echaban sobre ti. Esa era la verdad. Pero no, todo seguía en aparente calma, una calma que la ponía nerviosa.

Una voz en su interior le decía que ahí pasaba algo raro, y no quería ni pensar qué podía ser. Por un instante, pensó: _**¿No crees que te estás precipitando?**_ Pero visto lo visto, todo era posible.

Con paso cansado y preocupación, se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó con resignación en el gran sillón negro, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos, intentando alejarse de ese mundo de locura, tratando de no verlo, porque la simple idea de hacerlo, la ponía enferma. Se sentía culpable, porque en parte se creía la causante de todo eso, de lo que estaba pasando.

/-/

Leon cerró la puerta tras él, y por un momento se preguntó si realmente veía posible lo que acababa de decirle a Claire para consolarla.

_**¡Claro que puede ser posible!**_, pensó.

Pero una voz en su interior se dejó oír, y no era eso lo que le decía. Esa voz no le daba esperanzas. Pero la ignoró. También creía haber perdido a quien amaba, a Ada, pero al final resultó que no era así, y por eso no quería escucharla.

Suspiró con resignación y caminó hacia el salón. Cuando entró por la puerta, encontró a Ada sentada en el sillón, con la cara sobre las manos y expresión de desesperanza. En cuanto ésta se percató de su presencia, alzó la vista para mirarle, pero la volvió a bajar con pesadez hacia el suelo, y no dijo nada. Sólo con verle la cara se notaba lo que le pasaba, y no hacían falta palabras.

Se acercó hacia el sillón y se arrodilló junto a ella para poder verle la cara y obligarle a levantar la vista. Lo hizo, pero miró hacia otra dirección para no cruzar la mirada con él.

Leon suspiró profundamente y, levantándose, se sentó a su lado.

- Ada… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa…? – le preguntó suavemente.

- …

- ¿Ada?

- …Escuché la conversación con Claire – dijo ella, aún sin mirarle a la cara.

- Ah… ¿Es por eso? ¿Te preocupa algo sobre Claire y yo?

- No, no es lo que piensas. Es que… A veces pienso que estoy un poco fuera de lugar con respecto a vosotros, un poco fuera de todo lo que hacéis o decís. Me carcome por dentro todo lo que hice o casi hago para entorpeceros el camino en Raccon City, y…

Leon no la dejó seguir, y le dijo en tono muy apacible:

- Sabes que tú no hiciste nada; sólo seguías las órdenes de Umbrella. Nada más. Si era por eso, deja de preocuparte. A Claire y a mi no nos importa lo que haces o hiciste; sólo la persona que eres: Ada. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí… Pero…

"Te utilicé", iba a terminar, pero Leon no le dejó, y sintió unas extrañas ganas de llorar, que por una vez, no pudo contener, aunque le hiciese sentirse débil.

- No hay peros que valgan. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Te aseguro que juntos conseguiremos acabar con Umbrella, y cuando lo hagamos, pagarán por lo que le han hecho a todo el mundo. Y otra cosa… No llores. Me gustas mucho más cuando sonríes… ¡Aunque eso sólo haya pasado una vez o dos! – le dijo Leon medio riendo, a la vez que le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos-. En serio…

Sin decir nada más, Ada se acercó a él y le dio un enorme abrazo, aunque sin dejar de llorar. Leon le devolvió el abrazo sin separarse de ella, y antes de levantarse, le besó en la mejilla y le dijo sonriendo:

- Será mejor que descanses un poco. Mañana nos levantaremos pronto para marcharnos de aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga una manta o algo para taparte?

- No, no hace falta. Además, no conseguiré pegar ojo. Creo que me quedaré aquí y seguiré pensando.

- Ah, no, eso sí que no. Ya te he dicho que dejes, aunque sea por un momento, de pensar en eso. Creo que me tendré que quedar aquí de guardián para que duermas, aunque sólo sea una hora – le dijo en plan risa. Se volvió a sentar e imitó el gesto de un soldado de palacio haciendo guardia, con los brazos cruzados. Ada soltó una risita y le contestó en plan mofa:

- Lo que usted diga, coronel.

Sabía que estaría mucho mejor así que sola, y realmente se lo agradecía. Quería olvidar de una vez su pasado, quién había sido, y qué había hecho. Su pasado la perseguía como un lobo persigue a su presa, y llegado un momento, no había oportunidad de escapar. Ahí estaba ella en ese momento, en un callejón sin salida.

_**En parte te lo debo todo a ti, Leon**_, pensó sin llegar a articular palabra.

El cansancio que no había dejado que la venciera hasta ese momento, cayó sobre ella de golpe, y los párpados se le cerraron lentamente, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Leon, y se quedó totalmente dormida.

Leon echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sillón, y mirando al techo, empezó a preguntarse qué sería de ellos a partir del siguiente día. ¿Podrían seguir juntos Ada y él? ¿Y Sherry y Claire? ¿Y dónde estaría Chris…?

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, también él se había quedado dormido, sin ni siquiera acordarse de que Claire seguía fuera, en el porche, rebuscando en su interior, y preguntándose dónde podría estar Chris y si alguna vez volvería a verle…

* * *

**Bueno, de momento la cosa está tranquila, pero qué les deparará a nuestros heroes? We'll see…! **


	3. Otornor

**Hola! Lo siento por el retraso, la Universidad me ha tenido muy ocupada y no he podido subir un nuevo capítulo hasta hoy. Pero ya estoy de vuelta!. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a: Alejandro, Stardust4 y liilamak! :)**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Otornor (Compañeros)**

A 100 KM DE RACCON CITY, 21:40.

/-/

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y corpulento, llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Chris Redfield, un antiguo miembro del grupo de fuerzas especiales S.T.A.R.S. Desde el incidente en aquella mansión de las montañas Arklay, Chris y algunos de los pocos supervivientes de la misión – entre ellos, Rebecca Chambers- se habían trasladado a una pequeña ciudad a unos 100 km de Raccon City, llamada Tearsville. Era una ciudad tranquila y apacible, ya que hasta ese momento no se había descubierto la presencia de nada relacionado con las turbulentas acciones de Umbrella.

Como él, todos habían empezado a trabajar en la comisaría situada en el centro de la ciudad. Ahora pertenecían a ese departamento de policía, pero algunos, como Chris, seguían investigando por su cuenta como en los viejos tiempos en los S.T.A.R.S.

Chris no pensaba ni mucho menos quedarse por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero tenía que buscar información sobre Umbrella y sobre Claire, su hermana. Había intentado buscar algo sobre su paradero, pero fue en vano. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

_**Seguro que Claire no se ha quedado donde la dejé. Sin duda, habrá salido a buscarme**_, pensaba una y otra vez.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez más fuerte, y Chris por fin escuchó la llamada, reaccionando con un "Pase". La puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando a cada centímetro, lo que le hizo pensar que ya era hora de engrasar las bisagras.

Aquel hombre de mirada serena cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó hacia el escritorio de Chris con paso firme y decidido. Cuando llegó hasta él, se paró en seco y sonrió.

- Hola Chris – dijo con tono solemne.

Chris frunció el ceño y le miró con cara de sorpresa. Al momento, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y exclamó:

- ¿…Barry?

- En persona, viejo amigo – le contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿De dónde has salido? ¡Hacía meses que no sabíamos nada de ti! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Es una larga historia, pero seré breve.

Chris escuchó con atención a su antiguo compañero, toda aquella historia sobre Raccon City, un monstruo llamado Némesis, y el helicóptero, y cuando nombró a Jill, no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

- ¿Jill? – le interrumpió Chris - ¿Dónde está ahora?

- ¡Quieto, león! Deja que termine de explicarte. No sólo estaba Jill en Raccon City. Dos mercenarios de Umbrella iban con ella, pero uno no consiguió salir con vida de la infernal ciudad, así que sólo quedó uno, un tipo llamado Carlos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mercenarios de Umbrella? ¿Qué hacía Jill con ellos?

Barry le miró con cara de impaciencia y Chris enseguida comprendió que había vuelto a interrumpirle.

- Lo siento. Sigue.

- Carlos era integrante del grupo U.B.C.S. Supuestamente habían ido a Raccon City a rescatar a los posibles supervivientes, pero Carlos descubrió que lo único que querían era borrar toda huella de lo que había sucedido en la ciudad.

Chris asintió, pero no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de que un ex-miembro de alguna de las facciones de Umbrella se hubiese pasado ahora a su bando.

- Finalmente, conseguimos escapar de allí, y supongo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

- Sí, Raccon fue borrada del mapa.

- Exacto. Y nosotros por poco también – añadió Barry, frunciendo la cara en un gesto que indicaba lo consciente que era de ello- Después de eso – continuó-, empezamos a buscaros, a Rebecca y a ti. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – preguntó mientras miraba a ambos lados esperando encontrarla.

- También trabaja en la comisaría. Se ha tomado el día libre; supongo que estará en su casa. Vive a dos manzanas de la mía.

- Ya veo – dijo Barry asintiendo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, y después comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo – Y sobre Jill… Querías saber dónde estaba, ¿no?

Chris rebobinó la conversión hacia atrás mentalmente y se paró en el punto: "Salimos de ahí con un tipo llamado Carlos".

_**Carlos…**_, pensó Chris con algo de desdén.

- ¿Chris? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de Barry lo bajó de las nubes, y se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando.

- Sí… Sí, claro. Habla – le contestó pretendiendo no haber dejado de prestarle atención.

- …Pues creo que te gustará saber que Jill también ha venido a esta ciudad para verte. Y…

- Con Carlos, ¿no? – volvió a interrumpirle Chris casi instintivamente. Un segundo después, se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Esta vez, Barry no se enojó, pero Chris advirtió en su rostro una risilla un tanto malévola y divertida.

- Ay, Chris, Chris… ¿El gran Chris está celoso? – le dijo medio riéndose-. No te preocupes, no es mal tipo. Ya lo verás. Y sí, sí que viene con nosotros.

Barry continuó riéndose un poco de la reacción de Chris, mientras éste buscaba una contestación adecuada para salir de esa incómoda situación.

- No es lo que tú piensas, Barry – le dijo Chris un poco molesto y girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Con sólo observar su gesto, Barry hubiese advertido perfectamente que mentía. Lo que no sabía es que aún así, lo sabía. Barry conocía a Chris desde hacía años, y sabía que siempre había sentido cierto _feeling_ por su compañera de equipo. En alguna ocasión, había llegado a pensar, divertido, que si hubiese acercado un mechero mientras charlaba con Jill, hubiesen saltado chispas.

- Es que dudo mucho de la buena voluntad de alguien que trabajaba para Umbrella. Tengo mis razones para sospechar de él, ¿no crees? – terminó diciendo Chris, convencido de que esas palabras harían que Barry cambiase de opinión sobre sus supuestos celos.

- Supongo que sí, pero yo he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él largo y tendido, y te aseguro que es legal. ¿Desde cuándo a un perro viejo como a mi se le engaña?

Barry sonrió, y Chris tuvo que asentir y devolverle la sonrisa ante aquella evidencia. A veces parecía que Barry se comportaba como un padre para todos los ex-miembros del equipo Alpha. Al fin y al cabo, era el miembro más veterano del ya extinguido equipo, y no se podía negar que tenía capacidad para tratar con las personas y averiguar de qué pie cojeaban.

- ¿Y dónde iba a ir Jill… y Carlos? – preguntó, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada de lo que le parecía eran celos, al pronunciar el nombre del joven latino.

- Dijeron que se pasarían por tu casa – le contestó Barry, todavía medio riendo por la situación de hacía unos minutos.

- Y digo yo – comenzó a decir Chris con tono de burla -. ¿Cómo se supone que van a saber dónde vivo?

Barry se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y le miró como miraría una adivinadora a su cliente.

- Nosotros lo sabemos todo…

Chris frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, y Barry volvió a hablar en tono normal.

- No, ahora en serio. Hemos descubierto cosas que seguramente te interesará conocer. Entre ellas, algo sobre tu hermana, Claire.

- ¡¿Claire? – exclamó sorprendido- ¿Sabéis dónde está?

- Tranquilo… - le dijo Barry, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil contener el ansia de su amigo por conocer todos los detalles-. Esta tarde, en tu casa, te lo contaremos todo.

- Me queda una hora para terminar el turno – contestó Chris, apenas pudiendo contener el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te importa si me quedo por aquí hasta que acabes? Será agradable irnos poniendo al día con las cosas generales. Hace un siglo que no te veía, y que yo recuerde, sigues siendo mi amigo.

Barry sonrió, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Chris, estrujándoselo, con ese gesto de humildad y serenidad en el rostro que caracterizaba a su viejo amigo. Chris sonrió, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su equipo…

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no me ayudas mientras con estos papeles?

- Como no – aceptó Barry-. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Como en los viejos tiempos… - repitió Chris, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia.

/-/

Barry y Chris bajaban del coche de éste último y se dirigían hacia su casa, cuando vieron que había dos personas vueltas de espaldas a ellos, esperando de pie en el porche de su casa. Iban vestidos de paisano, pero pudo advertir que una de ellas no había logrado con mucho éxito ocultar la pistolera que intentaba esconder bajo su sudadera.

- Genial… - dijo Chris murmurando, a la vez que desenfundaba su pistola reglamentaria-. ¿No me digas que son de Umbrella?

Más bien hablaba para sí mismo, pero en cuanto Barry le escuchó, le puso la mano sobre el cañón de la Beretta, obligándole a bajarla. Chris le miró algo confuso, pero esperó a que le diese una explicación sin replicar.

- Tranquilo, Chris. Son quienes esperábamos.

- ¿Jill…? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Barry asintió y se acercó hacia ellos. En un gesto amable, le puso la mano sobre el hombro a uno de ellos, a una joven. Ésta pareció sobresaltarse, y se volvió hacia él medio pálida. Sin embargo, pronto sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Barry! – exclamó-. Me has dado un buen susto…

- No era esa mi intención; perdona – se disculpó Barry sonriendo.

- ¿Vienes con Chris? ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó ella mirando por encima del hombro de su compañero.

En ese momento, apareció Chris, bordeando un gran todoterreno rojo aparcado junto a su casa.

- ¡Chris! – exclamó emocionada la joven. Corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tanto que ambos se tambalearon y casi cayeron al suelo.

El joven que la acompañaba, que permanecía junto a Barry observando la escena, les miró con cara divertida y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Jill! – le dijo Chris alegremente-. ¿Dónde te habías metido durante todo este tiempo? Creí… Bueno, creíamos que habías desaparecido.

- Es que soy un poco escurridiza, ¿sabes? – le contestó Jill como si se tratara de un chiste-. Yo también me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Y Rebecca?

- Vive cerca de aquí. Luego la llamaremos para quedar con ella. Se alegrará mucho.

Jill asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Barry y su otro compañero.

- Ah… - comenzó a decir-. Éste es Carlos. Le conocí cuando intentaba escapar de Raccon City, y me salvó en varias ocasiones.

Jill le sonrío al terminar de pronunciar esta frase, y Carlos le devolvió una gran sonrisa de gato.

- Somos buenos amigos – terminó por decir, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia Chris.

_**Demasiado…**_, pensó Chris.

Había estado dudando de Carlos desde el primer momento en que Barry le había hablado de él y le había contado para quién había trabajado. Tenía sus razones para odiar a Umbrella y a todos los que la rodeaban, pero sabía que no podía juzgar a una persona sin conocerla siquiera. Debía hacerle caso a Barry. Debía darle una oportunidad.

Chris se acercó hasta Carlos y les estrechó la mano.

- Encantado de conocerte. Yo soy Chris, Chris Redfield – dijo, intentando ser lo más agradable posible.

- Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, pero todas buenas. Debes de ser un gran tipo, ¿no? – le contestó Carlos con amabilidad-. Ahora entiendo por qué te ganas el respeto de todos – terminó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia Jill y Barry, y señalándolos con el mentón.

Chris sonrió ante el halago, y después se giró hacia el resto del grupo.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó-. Creo que teníais mucho de lo que hablarme.

Jill, Barry y Carlos se miraron entre ellos y siguieron a Chris, atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

Nadie lo advirtió, pero un enorme coche negro se encontraba sospechosamente cerda de ellos mientras habían estado hablando, y cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta, y ésta se cerró, arrancó rápidamente, dejando una estela de arena y polvo a su paso. Se dirigía hacia el norte, hacia las colinas junto a Tearsville…

/-/

- Bueno, comenzó a decir Chris, haciéndoles ademán de que se sentaran-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que teníais que hablarme? Sé que tiene algo que ver con mi hermana. Si es así…

Jill fue la primera en sentarse en un sillón frente a una modesta mesita de cristal sobre la que solamente había dos mandos y un libro en cuya tapa, de aspecto rústico, se leía "Rainbow Six", lo que le recordó lo aficionado que era Chris a todo tipo de literatura sobre aspectos militares.

Carlos y Barry siguieron los pasos de Jill y se sentaron en sendos sillones junto a la joven.

- No exactamente, pero sí a la vez – dijo Barry, contestando a las palabras de Chris. Este parecía confuso antes aquella respuesta.

- Explícate – le pidió Chris.

- Está bien. El caso es que, tras huir de Raccon City, no solamente nos dedicamos a buscaros a ti y a Rebecca, sino que también indagamos sobre el madito G-Virus; algo con lo que combatirlo. Pero algo no salió como lo esperábamos. Con la ayuda de Carlos, que conocía perfectamente muchos de los recovecos de la Umbrella, nos colamos en una de sus pequeñas instalaciones, en Brasil, y nos infiltramos en sus ordenadores para recopilar información. No encontramos nada que nos ayudara contra el T o el G-Virus, y además estuvieron apunto de matarnos, y el caso es que al fin y al cabo, lo que encontramos sólo era la punta del iceberg de todo lo malo. A partir de aquí, creo que Jill te lo explicará todo mejor.

Chris se encogió de hombros, pero interiormente estaba sobresaltado por las nuevas noticias. Jill y los demás se habían jugado la vida y él no había estado ahí para ayudarles… Dirigió su atención hacia su joven compañera y aguardó impaciente a que ella continuara.

- Chris – siguió Jill-, para no perder tiempo, creo que sólo hay algo que decir… Están, o ya han desarrollado un nuevo virus: el T-Veronica.

- El T… ¿qué? – preguntó él incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Otro virus más? ¿No habían hecho ya suficiente daño?

- T-Veronica – repitió Jill-. Debe su nombre a la fundadora de la familia Ashford. Uno de sus descendientes, Alexander Ashford, fue uno de los creadores de Umbrella. Parece que en la síntesis del virus está implicado éste último y sus hijos: Alexia y Alfred.

- No había oído hablar de ellos – contestó Chris sin apenas palabras-. ¿Y qué más habéis descubierto?

- No mucho, porque estaba todo bien encriptado para que nadie pudiese entrometerse en sus proyectos. Esto es todo lo que encontramos.

Jill sacó una carpeta del interior de su bolso y comenzó a colocar sobre la mesa, de forma ordenada, informes, mapas, anotaciones… Todo lo que habían encontrado. Contenía información sobre el árbol genealógico de la familia Ashford, datos sobre algún que otro proyecto secundario, y tan sólo alguna pista de su nueva investigación: el virus T-Veronica.

Chris permaneció por un momento en silencio, y luego volvió a alzar la vista, con el nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada.

- Pero ahora que lo pienso… Y Claire, ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Esto te resultará extraño – empezó a decir Carlos, participando por primera vez en la conversación-, pero ese tío… Albert Wesker, sigue vivo…

- ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo? – casi chilló Chris-. Ese traidor murió en la mansión de las montañas Arklay; yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

- Pues siento decirte que está vivito y coleando por alguna parte, puede que cerca de nosotros, y al parecer, la razón de que siga vivo tiene algo que ver con el virus T-Veronica. Si es cierto que Wesker está vivo, seguro que su principal objetivo es mataros, y en ese caso, incluso tu hermana corre peligro, porque sería una forma de llegar hasta a ti, o de atacarte indirectamente.

Chris se quedó pensativo, procesando incrédulo lo que Carlos le acababa de decir. Por fortuna o desgracia, conocía la verdadera cara de Albert Wesker. Sabía que no le temblaría el pulso para apretar el gatillo y matarlos a todos uno a uno. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?

Claire corría un serio peligro por el simple hecho de ser su hermana, y al recordar que seguía sola por el mundo, buscándole, y que no le había dicho nada sobre su paradero para no ponerla en peligro – aunque estaba claro que no había servido de nada-, notó que un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadía el alma. A su vez, su grado de nerviosismo iba en aumento, sentía la adrenalina fluir con rapidez por sus venas, y a su vez, notaba como su ira iba también en aumento.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!- exclamó con energía, levantándose de su asiento-. ¿Pero qué?

Empezó a caminar por el salón, trazando una y otra vez el mismo recorrido frente a los ojos de sus tres compañeros, y pasándose la mano por el pelo, en un intento por desahogar su angustia.

Jill le miró preocupada, y se apresuró a acercarse hasta él y agarrarle del brazo, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo junto a ella.

- Tranquilízate… - le dijo con suavidad-. Aquí es donde empieza la parte _buena_ de la que todavía no te hemos hablado…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más? – preguntó él algo más sereno.

- Sí. Es sobre tu hermana.

Chris no contestó, y se limitó a mirarle con atención.

Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Claire no se quedó esperándote, y en cuanto tardaste algo más de la cuenta en llamarle, salió sola en tu búsqueda. Desafortunadamente, llegó a Raccon City en pleno brote del virus y algunos de los zombis intentaron atacarla…

- Claire… - murmuró Chris con la cabeza gacha-. Lo sabía… Sabía que lo haría.

- Primero escucha; luego ya hablarás, porque esto no es todo. En fin… Tuvo muchísima suerte de no encontrarse sola: Leon S. Kennedy dio con ella justo antes de que…

- ¿Leon…?. Recuerdo que me hablaron de que iba a venir alguien nuevo a la comisaría de Raccon, un tal Leon, pero nunca llegué a conocerle. Me marché de la ciudad antes de que llegase a la ciudad.

- Bueno… - continuó Jill-. Parece ser que consiguieron salir de allí vivos, y no solos, sino con dos personas más: Sherry Birkin y Ada Wong, que consiguió escapar con una muestra del G-Virus.

- ¿Y cómo sabéis eso? – preguntó Chris sorprendido.

- Controlaron sus pasos al milímetro, estaba todo registrado. Todo figuraba en la base de datos de esa instalación. Es como si alguien les hubiera estado observando… Alguien que fácilmente podría ser Albert Wesker, pero de eso no estamos seguros. Lo que sí sabemos es que tenían tal cantidad de datos sobre tu hermana y sus compañeros que figuraban incluso algunos de los números de teléfono móvil. Y aquí viene la buena noticia de verdad: tenemos el número de Leon Kennedy. Si aún sigue con ella…

Los ojos de Chris se iluminaron ligeramente. Era esperanza.

Jill sonrió levemente, y sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo del pantalón. En él figuraban nueve dígitos.

Chris tomó el papel de su mano, y se dirigió hacia la mesa sobre la que descansaba la base del teléfono inalámbrico. Lo cogió algo dubitativo, sin saber qué esperar, y, pulsando con cuidado las teclas del mismo, comenzó a marcar el número. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se acercó el dispositivo a la oreja, y aguardó a que sonase el característico sonido de llamada, mientras contenía la respiración.

El salón se llenó de un profundo silencio, sólo roto por las respiraciones casi contenidas de las cuatro personas que lo ocupaban...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios y/o sugerencias!. Un beso! :)**


	4. Raime

**Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo. Por fin aparece nuestro malo malísimo preferido. XDDDD. Espero que os guste, y que como siempre dejéis vuestros comentarios, que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, pronto habrá más Chris/Jill y Leon/Ada.**

**Gracias de nuevo a: Stardust4, liilamak, namine Redfield, anntrax y XY-lust!.**

"**La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Raime (Caza)**

COLINAS JUNTO A TEARSVILLE, 22:00.

/-/

Un enorme Lamborghini Diablo negro pasó de 150 km/h a cero en menos de lo que cuesta parpadear, y se detuvo derrapando brutalmente ante una gran mansión cubierta de hiedra, y rodeada por majestuosos árboles, que extendían todas sus ramas más allá del tejado parduzco. Era un lugar con aspecto tétrico, ensombrecido por la antigüedad del edificio y la abundante vegetación que lo rodeaba. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las persianas bajadas, y su exterior de piedra no parecía muy cuidado. Tenía aspecto de estar abandonado desde hacía tiempo, pero en contraste con el edificio, el jardín que lo rodeaba emanaba una impresionante elegancia, con cada vegetal allí presente cuidado y modelado al milímetro. Todo un espectáculo de perfección.

La puerta del Lamborghini se deslizó repentinamente hacia arriba, y del elegante deportivo salió un hombre rubio, alto y de aspecto portentoso. Tenía unos cuarenta años, aunque aparentaba ser muchísimo más joven, al menos diez años menos.

Cerró la puerta nada más salir, y dando un paso al frente, contempló atentamente la enorme mansión mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, totalmente negras, y se las colgó del cuello de la camisa. Tras hacer esto, comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la casa, atravesando antes el gran jardín arbolado. Cuando llegó hasta la parte frontal de la casa, golpeó con fuerza la aldaba de la puerta, tanto que ésta tembló y se escuchó un eco dentro del edificio.

- ¡Vaya!, debería controlar mi fuerza - murmuró irónicamente con diversión.

Casi al instante, se escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, y un hombre se asomó por la rejilla en el centro de la gran puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? – le preguntó.

- ¡Déjame entrar, estúpido! ¿No sabes quién soy? – le contestó furioso el hombre rubio.

- Lo siento, señor, pero necesito la contraseña para poder dejarle pasar – dijo el hombre tras la puerta, con una voz un tanto tímida.

- De acuerdo – contestó, empezando a perder la paciencia-. La contraseña es "Verónica".

- Está bien, ya puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio, y en cuanto tuvo a la vista al hombre tras la ventanilla, se acercó a él sin mediar palabra y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Éste cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara. Alguien apareció detrás de él.

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Wesker – le dijo el recién llegado, con un tono que denotaba que estaba acostumbrado a que Albert Wesker montase esos numeritos.

Wesker volvió a mirar al hombre que un momento antes había _saludado _a su puño, y sin levantar siquiera la vista, dijo:

- Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, Nicholai. Sigues siendo una nenaza.

El ruso torció la boca en un gesto agrio, pero se ahorró la contestación, y se limitó a observar cómo Wesker sonreía satisfecho de su respuesta.

Nicholai le ordenó al soldado que se retirase, sintiendo una especie de lástima al comprobar que la nariz le sangraba, y estaba claramente dolorido. El hombre desapareció al instante de la estancia, y Nicholai se volvió de nuevo hacia su compañero.

- ¿Has venido a hablar sobre los _planes_? – le preguntó muy serio a Wesker, que se paseaba por la entrada sin mostrar ningún interés por lo que Nicholai le decía.

- Sí, y también sobre nuestros _amiguitos_… Pero… ¿Por fuerza tienen que estar _estos _por aquí?.

Wesker miró hacia la derecha, lanzándole una mirada asesina a otro soldado que estaba de pie haciendo guardia, y que, evidentemente, ocultaba su temor por lo que había pasado hacía un momento con el otro soldado.

- Claro que no. Vamos a mi despacho; han mandado nuevas órdenes para el _plan_.

Subieron por unas grandes y lujosas escaleras, cubiertas por un tapizado azul, y al llegar a la parte superior, giraron a la derecha y entraron por la primera puerta frente a ellos.

- Siéntate – le invitó el ruso a Wesker, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? – le contestó con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Tan terco como siempre – dijo Nicholai medio siseando con desagrado. Aquel tipo realmente sabía cómo sacarle de quicio -. Haz lo que te de la gana pues.

Wesker volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, y además era muy sencillo conseguirlo: sólo había que llevarle la contraria. Solía pensar para sus adentros que los rusos no se caracterizaban precisamente por su paciencia y su sentido del humor. Y Nicholai, no era una excepción. Satisfecho con la desesperación de éste, Wesker acercó una silla junto al gran escritorio de madera de aquella estancia, y se sentó en ella como si estuviese en su casa, en lugar de en un despacho apunto de recibir órdenes enviadas por sus superiores.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con tono de impaciencia. La burocracia le aburría. Quería pasar a la acción, fuesen cuales fuesen las órdenes. Tampoco es que se caracterizase por acatar ningún tipo de orden, pero eso ya era otra historia.

- Informé a nuestros superiores de que teníamos una oportunidad de eliminar a unas cuantas sabandijas, entre ellos, a Chris Redfield, para deshacernos de algún que otro posible problema, pero me dijeron que eso no era lo más importante.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que hay algo más importante? – respondió Albert Wesker enfurecido y con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos amarillos – Porque para mi, no lo hay…

- Sí, lo hay, y no sería muy prudente cuestionar las órdenes de nuestros jefes.

Nicholai sabía que esto iba a provocar algo más que el enfado de su compañero, y su reacción no se hizo esperar. Wesker estalló con furia, y pegó un fuerte puñetazo contra la mesa, tan fuerte, que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero no parecía sentir ni el más mínimo dolor. Dolor no era una palabra que tuviese cabida en el diccionario de Albert Wesker. Él no era "normal", no era como todos los demás. Ya no era humano, ahora era distinto, un ser supremo…

La sangre tibia y de un rojo fulgurante se deslizó entre sus dedos en finos hilos, y comenzó a formar un charco sobre la gran mesa. Wesker había pasado de mostrar una cara propia del más puro odio, a exhibir una sonrisa macabra, que sólo podía significar que estaba decidiendo la mejor forma de matar a su eterna pesadilla durante los últimos años: Chris Redfield.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó Nicholai, visiblemente sorprendido, pero no siguió hablando al ver que Wesker le hacía ademán de que se callase y no dijera lo que sabía que iba a decir.

_**Este tío no es normal**_, pensó Nicholai paralizado. _**Desde que le enchufaron ese nuevo virus o lo que fuera es… un monstruo.**_

Casi no se atrevía a continuar hablando, porque la reacción de Wesker lo había dejado helado, pero, ¿qué importaba?. Sabía perfectamente que si aquel tipo quería matarle, lo haría en ese preciso momento, o quizá más adelante. Y si era esa su intención, desde luego tendría las suficientes agallas para hacerlo. Si seguía vivo, estaba claro que era porque quería o necesitaba algo de él, y no iba a darle motivos para opinar lo contrario y terminar con el pescuezo roto.

- …Como te iba diciendo, eso tan importante de lo que me han hablado tiene que ver con la muestra del G-Virus que salió fuera del laboratorio subterráneo de Raccon City – continuó con cautela-. Supongo que ya sabrás quién fue la culpable de toda la movida.

- Sí… - contestó Wesker, alargando la "s" como si se tratase de una serpiente de cascabel. Bajó la vista un segundo antes de seguir hablando, y comprobó satisfecho que sus nudillos habían dejado de sangrar milagrosamente-. Ada Wong.

- Exacto – contestó Nicholai asintiendo-. Veo que estás bien informado.

- He oído algo… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia, fingiendo que no conocía a la fémina tanto como realmente la conocía.

- Pues entonces supongo que también sabrás que era agente de Umbrella, y que la mandaron a Raccon City con un único propósito: recuperar la muestra del virus, la única que quedaba intacta, aunque algo no salió sobre lo planeado. Los sentimientos la traicionaron, y llegó a dejar de lado su verdadera misión para ayudar a unos cuantos supervivientes que quedaban entre las hordas de zombis de la ciudad, en especial, a uno llamado Leon…

- Siempre lo he dicho – le interrumpió Wesker hablando con tono de sarcasmo -, los sentimientos son un asco, corrompen a la gente. Mírame a mí: ahora que ya no tengo soy invulnerable, poderoso, el soldado perfecto…

Y tras decir esto, se echó a reír a enormes carcajadas, como un demente. No sólo le divertía lo que acababa de decir, sino que la ignorancia de su _compañero _de filas parecía ser infinita. Ni siquiera lograba imaginarse que ni Ada ni él habían trabajado nunca en realidad para Umbrella, sino que eran agentes dobles.

Albert Wesker paró en seco de reír, y se inclinó hacia la mesa de nuevo, casi cayéndose de la silla, pero no prestó la más mínima atención a esa insignificancia.

- ¿Y qué…? – preguntó Wesker de repente con seriedad-. Supongo que ése no será el final de la historia, ¿no?. Empezaba a divertirme…

Nicholai entornó los ojos. Cada día soportaba menos a Albert Wesker y a su perturbada mente.

- No… - contestó Nicholai-. El caso es que tras ayudarles, no se conformó sólo con eso, sino que encontró la muestra, se la quedó, y huyó con ese tal Leon y dos supervivientes más, entre ellos, Sherry Birkin, de la que consiguió la muestra del G-Virus.

- No hubiese huido de no ser por mí… - murmuró Wesker casi para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Déjalo – contestó Wesker, consciente de que había pensado en voz alta-. Bien, ¿y cuál es el famoso _plan_?.

Albert Wesker comenzaba a impacientarse. No le gustaba esperar, y mucho menos allí. Ese lugar le ponía nervioso, y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Notaba cómo la sangre le hervía por las venas mientras permanecía en aquel lugar.

- Aquí está la localización exacta de nuestras pequeñas presas – le informó Nicholai, enseñándole algunas de las páginas del informe, que se encontraban extendidos sobre la mesa. Eran mapas, mapas con cantidad de localizaciones y coordenadas calculadas al milímetro –. Están a poca distancia de Raccon City, en una pequeña casa de campo – y le señaló la posición exacta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Wesker, desenfundando su reluciente Desert Eagle calibre 45, y acariciando el cañón con la mano-. Déjalo todo en mis manos. Me lo voy a pasar en grande…

- No tan rápido – le interrumpió Nicholai con tono sereno, pero prudente, levantando la mano como para pararle-. No es tan fácil como llegar y aniquilarlos. Nuestros superiores han organizado una especie de "partida de caza", y me han ordenado que vayamos también nosotros. Tú llevarás la voz cantante, pero nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas.

- Me gusta trabajar por mi cuenta, no en equipo – respondió moviendo el arma con impaciencia.

- Lo sé – continuó Nicholai-, pero las órdenes son las órdenes, y tú lo sabes.

- …

Wesker no contestó, y por un momento, Nicholai estuvo seguro de que iba a dispararle cuando alzó la brillante Desert Eagle hacia el frente, pero erró el disparo intencionadamente y fue a dar de lleno en uno de los cuadros de la habitación. En el retrato se podía ver a una risueña pareja de gemelos, y bajo la fotografía se leía: Alexia y Alfred Ashford. Tenían un semblante tan orgulloso, que Wesker se sentía asqueado, y decidió que aquel agujero de bala conjuntaba muy bien con lo que pensaba de ellos.

- ¡Manos a la obra! – exclamó por fin con un entusiasmo fingido, y se levantó al instante de su asiento.

- Espera un momento, Wesker – le detuvo de nuevo Nicholai-. Olvido mencionarte algo. La niña… Sherry. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. El jefe la quiere vivita y coleando, si ningún rasguño, ¿entiendes?. Al parecer, es de vital importancia para el desarrollo del nuevo virus. Bueno, creo que tú ya sabes de lo que hablo… El caso es que aún falta hacer algunas pruebas más…

Wesker asintió de mala gana, pero no llegó a salir de la habitación, al acordarse de que todavía no le había informado de las últimas noticias.

- Por cierto, parece que Jill, Barry y Carlos ya han salido arrastrándose de su agujero y han dado con Chris y el resto. Les he estado observando mientras hablaban. Lástima no haber podido matarlos en ese preciso momento.

- Carlos… - repitió Nicholai, como si ese nombre le repugnase-. Me encargaré de que no siga por mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos…

Wesker esbozó una sonrisa al ver su reacción. Nicholai era un soldado frío, pero todavía le quedaban unas cuantas "lecciones" para llegar a su nivel de carencia de sentimientos. Nicholai había sido integrante de uno de los grupos de fuerzas de contramedida de Umbrella (U.B.C.S.), junto con otros mercenarios, entre ellos, Carlos. Todos trabajaban para Umbrella, pero no todos perseguían el mismo propósito. Su falsa misión era salvar a los supervivientes que quedasen en Raccon City, pero en realidad, lo que Umbrella quería era que los exterminaran, ya que eran una prueba más de lo que allí había ocurrido. Él se había unido a esas fuerzas especiales tan sólo por la sed de lucha y sangre que corría por sus venas. Necesitaba acción para vivir, y ansiaba más que nada en el mundo encabezar ese grupo en lugar de Mikhail Victor, que en aquel momento era el teniente.

Carlos, en cambio, no tenía nada que ver con él. Era distinto. Un hombre al que no le importaba desviarse de su camino con tal de salvar una vida. Un hombre con ideales, pero en ciertas situaciones, los ideales mueren, como le había pasado a Nicholai. A diferencia de él, Carlos se había unido a los U.B.C.S. porque creía que podía ayudar a la castigada población de Raccon City, pero estos objetivos chocaban con los de Nicholai, y eso desencadenó una lucha entre ellos, que casi termina con su propia muerte.

- Es un cobarde – espetó finalmente con firmeza-. Desertó de su puesto en el grupo por ayudar a esa tan Valentine y a su amiguito, ese compañero de Chris Redfield: Barry Burton.

- Todos morirán – sentenció Wesker.

Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho, y antes de salir y sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza, preguntó:

- ¿Y qué hago con los demás?

- No los mates. Servirán de conejillos de indias. Sólo asegúrate de que no escapan. Y no olvides lo que te he dicho sobre She…

Nicholai no había terminado de hablar, cuando Albert Wesker salió por la puerta sin escucharle, como si tuviese prisa por salir de caza…

- Pero Carlos, tú eres cosa mía… - murmuró Nicholai para sus adentros.

/-/

Wesker, el gran Albert Wesker, demasiado orgulloso para seguir escuchando más órdenes, salió como una bestia huyendo, del despacho, y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, casi sin rozar el suelo, como si levitase.

Al pasar junto a la entrada, vio al hombre al que le había propinado un puñetazo, y también pudo comprobar que le había roto la nariz. Sonrió satisfecho de lo que había hecho, y al pasar junto a él, vio claramente que se estremecía y daba un paso atrás. No paró de temblar hasta que Wesker no fue más que una sombra que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Otra cosa que hasta ese momento no había advertido, volvió a hacerle temblar, pese a que Albert Wesker ya se había marchado: habría jurado que sus ojos eran amarillos… O quizá sólo fuese el miedo…

/-/

Con la ayuda del GPS de su coche, Albert Wesker localizó las coordenadas del lugar al que debía dirigirse, y sin perder ni un segundo, puso rumbo hacia allí a una velocidad descomunal, dejando unas largas marcas de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto de la carretera.

Nicholai le siguió los pasos a los pocos minutos, dejando la protección de la mansión a cargo del desafortunado soldado al que Wesker había golpeado hacía un rato, un soldado llamado Frederick Jakes.

* * *

**Qué les pasará a nuestros héroes ahora que Wesker va a por ellos?**


	5. Onóro

**Hola! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos!. Hace un montón de tiempo que no subía un capítulo nuevo, pero es que ando loca con los exámenes, y no he tenido casi tiempo :) Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba, pero me ha parecido adecuado alargarme más en descripciones de esta escena, por eso, he dejado parte de lo que tenía pensado para este capítulo 4 para incluirlo en el 5. Espero que os guste, y espero poder subir el siguiente antes que esta vez.**

******Gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios a: Stardust4, liilamak, namine Redfield, anntrax, XY-lust y Ada K.!. :).  
**

**Un abrazo!**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Onóro (Hermano)**

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, HORA INDETERMINADA.

/-/

Leon atravesaba una gran sala llena de extraños aparatos y demás artilugios propios de un laboratorio de última generación. Se encontraba sin duda en un laboratorio de Umbrella, cosa que advirtió enseguida al observar el singular logotipo de la compañía farmacéutica en una de las enormes máquinas. Una de ellas sostenía en un trípode de unos tres metros de altura una especie de cápsula llena de un líquido amarillento en el que flotaba una bestia de proporciones inmensas. Parecía algún tipo de mutación del archiconocido Tyrant, pero su aspecto era mucho más aterrador por lo inhumano de sus formas. Nadie hubiese dicho que esa cosa fue en algún momento un humano. La criatura, si es que se la podía llamar siquiera de tal modo, recordaba vagamente a una mezcla de ser humano y animal. Tenía dos cabezas, una de ellas humanoide, y la otra reptiliana. En cada cabeza, dos repugnantes ojos totalmente abiertos y de un color rojo vivo. Parecían observarle a cada paso atemorizado que daba hacia esa aberración.

El horripilante espectáculo continuaba con dos únicos pero enormes brazos con forma de garra, de los cuales, el derecho tenía por mano únicamente tres uñas afiladas como cuchillas. Pero lo más repugnante y asombroso eran sus piernas, que al llegar a la altura de donde deberían haber estado las rodillas, se convertían en enormes pezuñas, con la carne desgarrada a jirones, y terminadas en cinco uñas cada una, todas largas como punzones.

- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – se preguntó, convencido de que él no había elegido estar en ese lugar.

Una voz femenina lo puso en alerta, sobresaltándolo ante el silencio sepulcral en el que estaba sumido el laboratorio. Ni siquiera la maquinaria de la sala parecía emitir sonido alguno.

Se volvió automáticamente hacia la fuente de la voz, sintiendo que algo le obligaba a ejecutar cada uno de los movimientos que estaba llevando a cabo, y de nuevo escuchó aquella misteriosa voz.

- ¿Leon? – preguntó la voz a la vez que su emisora avanzaba hacia él, dejándose entrever entre las sombras del fondo del laboratorio.

- ¿Eres tú, Ada?

La cara de Ada se iluminó ligeramente cuando pasó bajo la tenue luz de uno de los pocos focos de luz que había en la estancia, y no parecía ser ella misma. Su expresión estaba vacía, como si lo único que estuviese presente fuese su cuerpo, pero no su mente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? Mejor dicho: ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó Leon, visiblemente alarmado.

- No lo sé… - contestó Ada, mientras seguía avanzando para llegar hasta él-, pero no me gusta nada. Vámonos de aquí…

Ahora que Ada estaba a su lado, advirtió que había algo mucho más extraño en ella que el hecho de que pareciese estar ausente: sus ojos… Sus ojos eran amarillos. Nadie tenía, ni había tenido jamás, los ojos de aquel color. Dio un paso atrás, asustado, y la cara de Ada por fin pareció adoptar alguna expresión. No le dio tiempo a analizarla ni a decirle nada, ya que una extraña figura que fue incapaz de reconocer por la oscuridad de la sala, apareció a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. Tenía una altura considerable, y lo único que resaltaba de su persona eran dos pequeños puntos amarillos de gran brillo: sus ojos. Como los de Ada…

_**¿Qué pasa aquí?**_, pensó Leon con creciente inquietud.

El extraño no se movió ni un paso de dónde estaba de pie, observándoles, pero entonces, habló.

- Ya es demasiado tarde – anunció con un tono neutro que resonó por toda la estancia. Parecía ser el único sonido con capacidad de crear eco -. Demasiado tarde para ti, para las otras dos, y sobre todo para tu amiguita. Ahora es uno de los nuestros…

Leon no comprendía nada de lo que le decía. Hablaba como en clave. Recortó la distancia que les separaba de su extraño compañero y se quedó mirando su figura, intentando averiguar de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó totalmente confuso -. ¿Y quién er…?

- No acabó de formular la pregunta, cuando el extraño alzó un brazo y señaló con el dedo índice el lugar donde permanecía Ada en silencio, sin decir palabra.

Para mayor confusión, Leon vio con espanto cómo Ada empezaba a retorcerse de dolor y caía, sin poder evitarlo, al suelo. Sólo recordó algo: el G-Virus. La manera en que, al final, los infectados _morían_, para luego convertirse en zombis hambrientos, o aún peor, en alguna clase de Tyrant gigantesco y sanguinario.

- ¡No! – grito Leon, corriendo hacia ella, mientras el extraño estallaba en enormes carcajadas -. ¡Ada!

Pero antes de que llegase a tocarla, dos figuras más se unieron al grupo: una con apariencia infantil, y la otra, de alguien de edad parecida a él. Ésta última fue la que le detuvo en su intento por ayudar a Ada, que ahora yacía en el suelo, inmóvil e inconsciente.

- ¡No, Leon! ¡No te acerques a ella! – le gritó una voz femenina.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices! – le contestó Leon enloquecido- ¡Se está muriendo! ¿Es que no lo ves?

Entonces, aquellas dos extrañas figuras se acercaron hacia la luz, donde Leon pudo comprobar que les conocía. No eran otras que Claire y Sherry.

- Sí, pero ya no puedes hacer mucho por ella – siguió diciéndole Claire con asombrosa frialdad-. Está infectada…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hac…?

Leon se detuvo en el momento en que el extraño individuo cubierto por las sombras volvió a hablar. Casi se había olvidado de su presencia. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Hablas demasiado! – exclamó, dirigiéndose a Claire.

Casi al instante, un proyectil plateado pasó rozando la cara de Leon, y pudo sentir la leve brisa que provocó a su paso. Cerró los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos, contempló horrorizado a quién iba dirigida la bala.

_**Claire.**_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver dónde la alcanzaba, porque al instante siguiente del impacto, ésta se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a sangrar.

Sherry soltó un grito y corrió a aferrarse a Leon, que era incapaz de moverse para ayudar a su amiga. La misma fuerza que antes le había obligado a volverse hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Ada, ahora le obligaba a quedarse ahí completamente inmóvil, mientras veía cómo Claire se desangraba poco a poco y Ada seguía inconsciente.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Bonito, ¿eh? – le dijo la extraña voz con sarcasmo-. Pues esto no es todo.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Ada comenzó a levantarse y a avanzar hacia Leon con una especie de paso mortecino, que sólo podía recordarle a los repugnantes zombis que tuvo que eliminar en Raccon City.

_**Raccon City…**_

Sus ojos amarillos brillaban como una antorcha en medio de la noche. Esa ya no era ella. No era la Ada Wong que había conocido en Raccon City, y con la que, tras innumerables penurias, había conseguido escapar de aquel infierno. Ni siquiera quedaba rastro humano en su ser. Sólo era una criatura; una criatura capaz de moverse y articular palabras con tono de ultratumba.

Leon se sintió atemorizado, pero aunque lo intentaba, no podía mover los pies del suelo. Era como si estuviese clavado en él. Y mientras tanto, Sherry seguía llorando por puro miedo junto a él. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirla con los brazos, porque le era del todo imposible moverse de aquel lugar.

Ada caminó lentamente hasta quedarse a dos pasos de él, y levantó la cabeza, mirándole con sus inexpresivos, pero intimidantes ojos. Lo único que podía ver en ellos era maldad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo la que antes había sido Ada-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Leon, el gran y valiente Leon?

Le levantó un poco la barbilla con la mano para poder mirarle directamente, y sonrió.

- ¿No te atreves a matarme para salvar tu vida y la de tus amigas? Vamos, te lo pongo fácil.

Ada levantó una escopeta de doble cañón, que parecía haber salido de la nada, y se la colocó bajo la mano.

- Dispárame, y todo habrá acabado. Seréis libres, y podréis seguir con vida. Sino… Todos moriréis – concluyó con satisfacción-. Tú eliges.

Leon se quedó helado. Cuatro vidas dependían de él. No quería elegir ninguna de las dos opciones; no podía, pero su mano ya había rodeado con los dedos la culata de la escopeta, y comenzó a levantarla hacia Ada. Por un momento, la apuntó en la cabeza… Pero sintió que era una locura. Por mucho que supiese que ya no era ella, sino tan sólo una de aquellas abominables criaturas sin sentimientos, no podía hacerlo. Externamente, era la misma persona a la que amaba.

- No puedo hacerlo… - susurró finalmente con impotencia. Tiró el arma a un lado, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus piernas por fin respondían a sus órdenes, pero, ¿de qué servía ya?

- En ese caso… - empezó a decir la criatura, estallando en grandes carcajadas con su distorsionada voz.

El extraño individuo hizo lo mismo. Eran risotadas ridículas y crueles. Los dos parecían reírse de él, de su incapacidad para elegir. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para decidir quién vivía y quién moría?. Su deber era salvar a todos, pero esta vez había fracasado, y todo era por su culpa.

La que antes había sido Ada, paró en seco de reír, y se preparó para embestirle con la gran fuerza que, sin duda, poseía.

Justo en el momento en que iba a recibir el golpe, la vista se le tornó borrosa, y la imagen se detuvo y comenzó a desvanecerse. Todo se oscureció hasta que no quedó nada. Cómo si hubiera caído en un profundo vacío. Se preguntó por un momento si así era la muerte.

Todo en su vista y su mente había desaparecido, dejando a cambio una penumbra y oscuridad tan densa, que ni siquiera le permitía pensar. Un único sonido fue capaz de atravesar esa barrera… Una respiración profunda…

/-/

Los ojos de Leon se abrieron tanto y tan deprisa, que la luz de la polvorienta lámpara del techo lo deslumbró por completo durante unos segundos.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Se suponía que los sueños tienen significado, pueden llegar a avisar sobre algo que podría ocurrir en el futuro, pero aquel era tan absurdo, que se negaba a creer que realmente simbolizara algo.

Fuera de la pequeña casa, el sol había desaparecido por completo. Una gran luna llena, del color rojo típico de verano, comenzaba a alzarse sobre el cielo, arrastrando consigo el manto de estrellas, y tornándolo todo negro.

El leve sonido de una respiración se repitió, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para averiguar de dónde provenía. No era otra que Ada, que seguía profundamente dormida sobre su hombro, y con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cuello en una especie de medio abrazo.

De pronto, una frase tomó forma en su mente: _**¿Te encuentras bien, Claire?**_

- Claire… - repitió susurrando, aunque Ada no pareció inmutarse.

Se empezó a preocupar de nuevo por ella. ¿Y si seguía fuera, de noche, pensando continuamente en su hermano, y creyendo que ella tenía la culpa de todo?

No podía dejar que se quedase ahí fuera toda la tarde; no sabiendo lo que les esperaba a partir del día siguiente.

Aunque se lo pensó durante un momento, por si despertaba a Ada al levantarse, ahora que por fin dormía durante un rato, al final lo hizo. Retiró suavemente su brazo de su cuello, y la dejó con cuidado tumbada en el sofá, intentando no despertarla. La tapó son su chaqueta, la que llevaba las iniciales "R.P.D." estampadas en la espalda. Todavía podía verse el rastro que había dejado la sangre de la herida de bala de su hombro. Se había olvidado por completo de la ella, y ahora que la recordaba, el dolor regresaba.

_**Todo es cuestión de psicología**_, pensó, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo aquel dolor punzante.

Se quedó por un momento observando cómo Ada descansaba, aparentemente con tranquilidad, sin advertir nada. Al hacerlo, una idea le pasó por la cabeza, pero tan horrible, que tuvo que alejarla de su mente. La vio como en su sueño, inconsciente, o muerta. ¿Qué más daba?. Se asustó ante aquel pensamiento, y enseguida comprendió que tenía miedo; miedo a perderla.

Volvió a la realidad y extendió una mano para tocarla, como si creyese que todavía se encontraba en un sueño, pero todo era real, incluida la complicada situación en la que se encontraban todos. Se inclinó hacia Ada, y le susurró en el oído como si fuera a oírle:

- Te quiero, ¿me oyes?. Y no voy a dejar que te pase nada mientras estés a mi lado y siga respirando.

Leon se sorprendió al ver que Ada sonreía ligeramente en sueños, como si en realidad sí le hubiese escuchado, y él también sonrío. Era increíble que todavía recordase lo que era aquel gesto. Realmente no había muchas razones por las que sonreír.

Alejándose lenta y silenciosamente del sillón, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, para convencer a Claire de que entrara en la casa. Estaba casi seguro de que todavía seguiría ahí fuera, soportando la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche.

Apunto estaba de hacer girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una melodía, proveniente de algún aparato que conocía muy bien…

- ¡El móvil! – exclamó sorprendido-. ¿Quién puede estar llamándome? Que yo sepa, nadie…

Entonces, aquella pequeña voz habló desde su interior.

_**¿Has pensado por ejemplo en…?**_

- Chris… - concluyó Leon, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta-. Pero eso es imposible…

Parecía que el hecho de haber estado invocando su nombre tanto en las últimas conversaciones, pudiera haber hecho que éste les llamase. ¿Sería una señal?. Se llamó loco a sí mismo por ese pensamiento, pero el móvil seguía sonando, y sonando, aunque el sonido estaba amortiguado por algo.

Leon volvió a la carrera al salón, sin recordar que Ada seguía allí, y empezó a rebuscar hasta que dio con el móvil. Estaba dentro del cajón de una gran mesa de madera de roble en una esquina de la habitación.

Con el estruendo, Ada se había despertado, pero escuchaba haciéndose la dormida.

- ¿Diga? - dijo Leon, contestando la llamada. Sus nerviosismo crecía con cada milisegundo que la persona del otro lado del teléfono tardaba en contestar.

- ¿Eres… Leon? – preguntó una voz masculina desconocida. Se oían numerosas interferencias.

- Sí… - contestó Leon con asombro, empezando a creer en su teoría-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?.

- Mira… Esto te… son… extraño, pero…

La voz se esfumó casi por completo entre las interferencias, para después volver a aparecer, esta vez, clara y nítida.

- …Soy – continúo diciendo la voz- el hermano de Claire, Chris Redfield.

Leon sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

- Mira, Leon – le cortó Chris-. Luego os lo explicaré todo. Ahora escuchad lo que tengo que deciros; es muy importante, aunque creo que sería mejor que se pusiese mi hermana al teléfono.

Leon asintió inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que Chris no podía verle.

- Ahora mismo voy a buscarla. No cuelgues.

Todavía visiblemente asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, echó una carrera hasta la puerta de entrada, esta vez sin que nada lo detuviese, y al salir fuera, comprobó con espanto que Claire no estaba ahí. Se había marchado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó-. ¡Claire! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero no estaba en los alrededores de la casa, o al menos, no podía verla entre la espesa oscuridad.

Volvió a entrar a grandes zancadas, sin dejar de llamarla, y al no obtener respuesta alguna, subió al piso superior de la casa. Allí todo estaba en silencio, y al pasar por la primera puerta, que era donde estaba durmiendo Sherry, pudo ver por el escaso trozo abierto de la puerta, que Claire estaba junto a ella de rodillas, y se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre la cama.

Para no despertar a Sherry, entró en silencio, y se acercó despacio a Claire. Le zarandeó suavemente del hombro para despertarla, y cuando ésta se revolvió de golpe, asustada y preparada para gritar, le tapó la boca con la mano, y le indicó con la otra – en la que aún llevaba el móvil-, que saliese fuera de la habitación.

Claire obedeció sin hablar, y cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, cerraron la puerta para asegurarse de que Sherry no se despertaba. Lo último que necesitaban era que se preocupase también ella por algo más, después del infierno por el que ya había y estaba pasando.

Una vez seguros de que no escucharía nada, se apartaron unos pasos de la puerta, y, sin dar ninguna explicación más, Leon le pasó el teléfono a Claire. Ella no entendía nada, pero aún así, lo cogió, y le hizo un gesto de interrogación, como preguntando "¿Qué pasa?".

Sin hablar, pero gesticulando con la boca, Leon le intentó dar a entender: "HERMANO".

En cuanto Claire captó la palabra, se puso el móvil en la oreja, y esperó con la cara cada vez más pálida.

_**¿Cómo es posible…?**_ Era lo único que Claire era capaz de pensar.

- ¿…Claire? – preguntó Chris desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Chris! – contestó Claire unos segundos después, empezando a llorar-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero sí, estoy bien. Por favor, no llores.

- Pero… - empezó a decir ella, intentando contener las lágrimas. Pero parecía que la petición de su hermano sólo acrecentaba su llanto.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decir – le interrumpió Chris, sintiendo que también él tenía que esforzarse por mantener la compostura. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era su hermano mayor-. Me enteré de que saliste en mi búsqueda, pero ahora corréis mucho peligro. No te lo puedo explicar en dos palabras, pero debes saber que van a por vosotros por algo que tenéis y que quieren. Tenéis que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién viene a por nosotros? ¿No te referirás a…?

- Sí, creo que conoces la respuesta. Es Umbrella.

- ¿No me digas que es por esa muestra del G-Virus que encontraron Leon y Ada en la ciudad? – preguntó Claire, olvidándose momentáneamente de las lágrimas.

- Sí. Y creo que también van a por ella, a por Ada.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Claire hablando más bien para sí misma.

- No estamos muy seguros – comenzó a explicar su hermano-, pero creemos que pueden estar desarrollando un nuevo virus…

Claire sintió cómo el pánico nacía en su interior, pero algo detuvo esa reacción en cadena.

- ¿Estamos? – le preguntó confusa.

- Estoy con Jill, Barry y alguien nuevo, Carlos, pero ahora no hay tiempo para presentaciones, Claire – le contestó Chris, con un tono que perdió en cuestión de instantes toda posible emoción al mencionar a sus compañeros-. Van a por vosotros, pero no sé con certeza cuándo aparecerán donde estáis. Tienes que decirme dónde estáis para que vayamos a buscaros. Ahí corréis un grave…

La conversación de los dos hermanos se vio interrumpida cuando Ada subió del piso de abajo, corriendo y falta de aliento. Leon la miró con cara de preocupación y nerviosismo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué había pasado, ella se le adelantó.

- ¡Tenemos problemas! – le dijo entre aparatosas inspiraciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ada? – le preguntó Leon, acercándose a ella. Sintió cómo aparecía repentinamente de la nada un río de adrenalina en su sangre.

- He salido fuera de la casa al oír ruidos extraños a lo lejos, y lo que he visto no me ha gustado nada. ¡Vienen a por nosotros, Leon! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! – le contestó, gesticulando intensamente con los brazos. Sino se hubiese tratado de Ada, Leon estaba seguro de que en ese instante estaría padeciendo un ataque de histeria, pero sabía que esa mujer era capaz de moverse en terreno peligroso con la sangre fría.

- ¿¡Quién! ¿Son de Umbrella?

Claire les miraba atónita sin decir nada, mientras se oía levemente la voz masculina de Chris, gritando a través del teléfono, al no recibir respuesta de su hermana. Las predicciones de su hermano se estaban cumpliendo.

Casi al instante de escuchar las palabras de Ada, Claire le devolvió bruscamente el móvil a Leon y bajó corriendo al piso de abajo, decidida a hacer algo que él adivinó al instante. Ada, mientras tanto, observaba la escena atónita.

_**Esta chica tiene agallas…**_, pensó sorprendida.

- ¡No, Claire! ¡No lo hagas! – le advirtió Leon, mientras la veía bajar los peldaños de las escaleras.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo, sino, nos matarán! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagan! ¡Chris tenía razón!

Tras decir esto, se escuchó el sonido de la escopeta, mientras Claire la cargaba, y después, el golpe seco de una puerta al cerrarse.

Leon se quedó paralizado, mirando hacia las escaleras, y Ada no decía ni una palabra. Probablemente los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Quizá toda la lucha había sido en vano.

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Chris por el teléfono, y Leon reaccionó, tomando una decisión inmediata. Se puso el móvil en la oreja, y mientras reunía las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que debía decir, se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que Chris tuviera algo mejor que decir que él.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando! – gritó Chris al otro lado de la línea. Parecía aterrorizado, y estaba claro que la razón era la repentina desaparición de la voz de su hermana pequeña-. ¡¿Dónde se ha ido Claire?

- Ya están aquí – dijo Leon con una voz sin emociones, neutra-. Claire ha ido a hacerles frente.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡La matarán!

- Voy a ayudarle. Gracias por avisar. Nos vemos, Chris – se despidió Leon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que Chris sería incapaz de verla. No sabía muy bien si la sonrisa era de alivio al saber que por fin tenían noticias del hermano de Claire, o más bien por resignación ante aquella situación, de la que ni siquiera sabía si saldrían vivos, después de todo lo que habían luchado.

- ¿¡Qué dices! ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Leon! ¡Leon!

El tono de desesperación de Chris era obvio, pero Leon ya no le escuchaba y, de pronto, lo único que Chris pudo escuchar fue la línea comunicando. Leon había colgado.

- Leon… - le empezó a decir una voz. Había olvidado por completo que Ada seguía ahí, a su lado-. Sé que vienen a por mí. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto.

- ¡Ni hablar! – protestó él, pero Ada no le dejó terminar.

- Confía en mí. Tú coge a Sherry. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- Ada, no…

…_**Lo hagas.**_

Ada le hizo callar posando dos de sus esbeltos dedos sobre sus labios. Luego sonrió, y le dijo:

- Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

_**¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?**_, pensó el, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Ada volvió a sonreír fugazmente, se giró y bajó corriendo las escaleras, saliendo por la puerta en busca de Claire.

- Esto es una locura… - murmuró Leon.

Entró a toda prisa en el cuarto de Sherry que, por extraño que pareciese, seguía tranquilamente dormida, y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido.

- Tenemos que irnos _Sher_ – le dijo con la máxima tranquilidad que pudo fingir.

- ¿…Qué pasa, Leon? – preguntó Sherry somnolienta.

Leon no contestó, y la cogió en brazos, para luego salir rápidamente del cuarto, y bajar al piso inferior. Cogió su arma y su chaqueta, que seguía en el sillón, y envolvió a Sherry con ella.

- No te preocupes; saldremos de ésta – le dijo, a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta.

**…**_**No sé cómo, pero saldremos de ésta…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**:) Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. La tensión está en el aire, pero pronto sabremos qué ocurre en la batalla que se acerca! :) **


	6. Omentie

**Hola! Quinto capítulo de mi historia ya! Espero que os guste! Y por cierto, para namine redfield, que me pediste que pusiese más cosas sobre Chris y Jill, aunque últimamente los he tenido un poco olvidados por nuestro cuarteto Leon/Ada/Claire/Sherry, ya tengo preparado algo para ellos :)**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Omentie (Encuentro)**

CASA DE CAMPO, 23:18.

/-/

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, se escucharon gritos y el estruendo de un helicóptero acercándose.

Leon supo que esas voces no eran de Claire ni de Ada, y estuvo seguro de que eran numerosas. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Al salir al exterior, contempló la escena con estupor. Parecía la escena de una película, pero esa simple idea le espantó. En las películas, los héroes siempre acababan venciendo, pero ni ellos eran actores, ni disponían de una segunda oportunidad si la cosa no iba bien para ellos.

Las voces eran de una docena de hombres, que se acercaban al trote, armados con rifles, gafas de visión nocturna, y la típica indumentaria de las fuerzas especiales del ejército, sólo que no se podía reconocer ningún color ni estandarte conocido en sus trajes.

Tas ellos, se acercaba un helicóptero, indudablemente armado, y bajo él, dos coches, que no se quedaban muy atrás en su intento de seguir la trayectoria de la máquina que les sobrevolaba. Ambos vehículos se detuvieron a tan sólo veinte metros de la casa, y permanecieron inmóviles, con las luces encendidas, como si observasen la escena.

En el otro bando, Claire disparaba contra el grupo de hombres, mientras Ada la respaldaba.

Un leve apretón en uno de sus brazos, le hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba, mirando la dantesca escena. Era Sherry, que le miraba con terror, al no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Leon dejó a Sherry en el suelo, y ésta se puso su chaqueta. Le quedaba increíblemente grande, y en otra situación, Leon hubiese encontrado la imagen divertida, pero no en ese momento. Se agachó para mirarla a la cara, y frotándole levemente los brazos como si intentase hacerla entrar en calor, le dijo:

- Espera aquí y no te muevas. Voy a ayudarles, ¿vale?.

Lo dijo como si simplemente fuese a ayudarles con una tarea, y realmente no sabía cómo conseguía sacar aquel tono tan tranquilo, considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, pero supuso que quizá era mejor así para la niña.

Sherry asintió, y se quedó de pie, contemplando con espanto lo que veía ante sus ojos.

Con el arma en las manos, Leon corrió hacia Ada y Claire, y se unió a ellas para ayudarlas, mientras el helicóptero iluminaba su posición con un foco. Estaba claro que si todavía no los había matado, era porque los querían vivos.

Los soldados que se acercaban a ellos no les disparaban; de sus armas tan sólo salió alguna ráfaga para mantenerlos a raya, pero erraban los disparos intencionadamente, no cabía duda.

- ¡Son demasiados! – gritó Claire.

Los tres se colocaron espalda con espalda, con el fin de adoptar una estrategia que les permitiese defenderse mejor, pero no sirvió de nada. Tan sólo fue cuestión de segundos que los alcanzaran y rodearan por completo. Ya de cerca, pudieron comprobar que lo máximo que habían conseguido era causar heridas leves en algunos de los soldados, que evidentemente llevaban chalecos antibalas, y con las gafas de visión nocturna, sabían perfectamente cada movimiento que hacían como para evadir sus disparos.

- No os separéis… - murmuró Ada en voz baja.

Sus compañeros dejaron de disparar, y se pegaron todavía más espalda con espalda, mirando en silencio a su alrededor. Ninguno de ellos había resultado herido, pero les habían vencido.

Por primera vez en todo el ataque, las puertas de los dos coches se abrieron, y de cada uno de ellos salió un hombre. El del Lamborghini era muy alto y delgado, y parecía rondar los cuarenta años. Se colocó delante de los faros del coche, y pudieron comprobar lo inexpresivo de su cara, además de lo ridículo que resultaba ver que llevaba unas gafas de sol en mitad de la noche.

_**¿Qué clase de estúpido llevaría gafas de sol por la noche…?**_, se preguntó Leon, mientras lo miraba sin hablar.

El otro individuo era algo más bajo, pero a diferencia del otro, parecía mucho más musculoso y robusto, y no paraba de reír, como si la situación le resultase divertida. En verdad, si se miraba desde su posición, sí debía de serlo, pero no era exactamente así para ellos tres.

El hombre más alto caminó hacia ellos con paso tranquilo, mientras que el otro se perdía entre las sombras, acercándose hacia la casa. Leon captó sus intenciones al instante.

- ¡Sherry! – le gritó Leon- ¡Corre!

De nada sirvió gritar.

Uno de los soldados se adelantó un paso hacia Leon, y le golpeó con la culata del arma.

- ¡Cállate, o te haré callar yo mismo! – le amenazó, apuntándole con el rifle.

Leon le lanzó una mirada de odio, que el soldado pareció ignorar por completo, y luego se giró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Sherry. La pequeña seguía paralizada frente al porche de la casa, incapaz de moverse a causa del miedo. El hombre se acercó a ella, y le dijo con tono amable:

- Hola, Sherry. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. Ven conmigo.

Acto seguido le tendió la mano.

- ¡No! – chilló ella, tapándose la cara con las manos y agachándose-. ¡Aléjese de mi!

- Vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no – le contestó el hombre, cambiando repentinamente el tono a uno de completa frialdad. Después, la cogió del brazo, y la arrastró contra su voluntad, pasando junto al círculo formado por los soldados que rodeaban a Leon, Claire y Ada.

Al llegar junto a su coche, se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia el fondo, hacia las montañas. Al instante, aparecieron cuatro pequeños puntos de luz, que se acercaban hacia aquel lugar. Parecían dos furgonetas.

Sherry seguía intentando zafarse de la enorme mano de aquel tipo, sin conseguirlo.

Claire los miraba con creciente preocupación, y un odio que comenzaba a hacerle hervir la sangre, hasta que estalló, y no le importaron las consecuencias que supusiesen decir lo que pensaba:

- ¡Déjala, bastardo! – le gritó.

Al momento, otro de los hombres que los mantenían presos, se acercó hacia ella en silencio, y tras quedarse un instante mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa burlona, tiró el rifle a un lado, y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, tan fuerte, que Claire cayó de rodillas sin apenas tener tiempo para percatarse de qué era lo que había ocurrido. Se quedó en el suelo inmóvil, gimiendo de dolor y agarrándose la zona del golpe con las dos manos.

Aunque poniéndose en peligro por lo que iba a hacer, Leon se agachó rápidamente junto a ella para ayudarla.

Un segundo hombre volvió a acercarse para golpearlos a los dos, mientras que el primero seguía mirándoles con esa expresión de mofa tan estúpida, y sin decir nada todavía.

Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Leon cubrió a Claire, esperando recibir todo el golpe, pero cuando el puño del soldado estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de él, una voz le hizo detenerse.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarles, Jack!

El hombre con aquella voz se acercó al grupo, y cuando Ada le vio, su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

Quien avanzaba hacia ellos no era más que el tipo alto que había venido con el secuestrador de Sherry. Pero no era sólo _el tipo_, aquel idiota que llevaba gafas de sol por la noche. Era…

Ada lanzó una mirada rápida al suelo, hacia Leon y Claire. Ella seguía de rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo, todavía con una mueca de dolor en la cara, mientras Leon, medio cubriéndola con su cuerpo, le preguntaba en voz baja, casi inaudible, si se encontraba bien…

…Después, levantó lentamente la mirada hacia la figura masculina que se había acercado especialmente a ella, para colocarse frente a ella.

Lo conocía.

Demasiado bien.

Notó que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban, que comenzaba a temblar de forma incontrolable, a perder el control, pero no supo llegar a la conclusión de si se trataba de miedo, de odio, o de los dos sentimientos a la vez.

- Wesker… Maldi…

Antes de que pudiese concluir la frase, Albert Wesker le cortó con una breve risa, y no tardó en decir:

- ¡Vaya maneras de saludar! ¿Así se le habla a un viejo amigo?

Su sarcasmo era evidente, y también odioso. Él al completo lo era. Su risa demente, su estúpida forma de hablar, y su todavía más penoso sentido del humor.

Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, bajo el mando de Umbrella, se habían odiado a muerte, pero su obligación era cooperar mutuamente para llevar a cabo las misiones que la corporación les encomendaba.

Wesker no soportaba entonces a Ada Wong, pero sabía la valía de esa mujer para el trabajo que realizaba, y por eso, dentro de unos márgenes, la respetaba. Y _respetar_ en el vocabulario de Albert Wesker, significaba dejar seguir viviendo a alguien.

Por su parte, Ada Wong lo había odiado desde el principio. Sus artimañas, su violenta forma de actuar. Sabía que anteriormente había trabajado con el equipo científico de Umbrella, y no lograba entender por qué había decidido pasarse a la parte militar de la empresa.

- ¿Amigo…? ¡Ja! Supongo que el hecho de que me hayas dejado vivir significa amistad para ti… - le dijo Ada, intentando mostrarse serena, evitando mostrar cualquier temor. No es que no estuviese preparada para hacerlo, de hecho, parte de su entrenamiento se basaba en ello, pero Wesker era un adversario digno de temer. Wesker sonrió, ajustándose las gafas de sol.

- Más que dejarte vivir… - comenzó a decir Wesker, dejando la frase en el aire.

Leon levantó la vista hacia Wesker con una expresión de confusión, y después miró la cara de Ada, que seguía fijada en Wesker, sin cambiar para nada la expresión.

¿Qué estaba insinuando?

- Me debes más de lo que crees… - concluyó Wesker, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, como en un gesto de asentimiento hacia sí mismo.

Tras terminar la frase, dirigió una mirada inexpresiva hacia Leon y Claire, y luego volvió a centrarse en Ada.

- ¿Fue por _éstos_? – preguntó con una chispa de odio, a la vez que se acercaba a ellos -. Me pregunto si tus amiguitos saben la verdad – le volvió a decir a Ada, girando la cabeza hacia ella, y luego de nuevo hacia Leon y Claire.

Albert Wesker agarró de la camiseta a Leon, y le obligó a soltar a Claire y a levantarse del suelo. Tenía una fuerza descomunal. Aunque fuese mayor que Leon, esa fuerza no era normal.

Mientras seguía reteniéndolo por la camiseta, le dijo:

- Tú debes de ser ese tal _Leon_, ¿me equivoco? Ese por el que esta traidora perdió la cabeza y escapó con el virus.

Pese al terror que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo al sentir la fuerza de ese individuo casi fluyendo por su estilizado, pero musculoso brazo, Leon no dijo nada ni movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – le interrumpió Ada -. ¿Todo esto por el dichoso virus? ¿Y qué me contestarías si te dijese que ya no lo tengo?.

Wesker no la escuchó, estaba centrado completamente en Leon, y la ignoró.

- ¡Contéstame cuando te pregunto! – le exigió a Leon, agarrándole con más fuerza -. ¿Eres, o no, Leon?

Éste esbozó una débil sonrisa con la que expresaba que no tenía la menor intención de contestarle, y después, le escupió en la cara. No pensó ni mucho menos que había sido un error, ni siquiera cuando el salvaje de Wesker, demasiado orgulloso para soportar algo así, lo levantó del suelo con la única mano con la que lo sujetaba, y lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo dos metros más allá de donde había estado hacía un segundo. Los tres soldados que se encontraban ahí, se apartaron rápidamente, justo a tiempo de que no les cayera encima.

Leon sintió cómo la herida del hombro volvía a abrirse, y le desgarraba un dolor sin medida.

Cuando se recuperó de la caída, lo primero que vio no fueron los numerosos rasguños que se había hecho, sino el enorme cañón de una Beretta 92 apuntándole en la cara, justo entre los ojos, y a pocos milímetros de tocarle la piel.

Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor se iban formando y cayendo a partir de su frente. Sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor en diversas partes de sus brazos, y el hombro le estaba matando.

Tras la enorme pistola y su dueño, pudo ver a Claire y a Ada, ambas inmovilizadas por varios soldados, que las mantenían presas sujetándolas de los brazos.

Sherry ya no estaba, al igual que aquel hombre de apariencia rusa. Se la había llevado en el enorme Porsche, y ya no podían hacer nada. El único vestigio que quedaba de él eran las pequeñas luces traseras de su coche, que ahora tan sólo se distinguían como dos pequeños puntos rojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Volvió a levantar la vista, y el cañón del arma seguía allí, amenazando con dispararle en cualquier momento. Lo más impresionante de todo era la firmeza con la que Wesker la empuñaba: no le temblaba ni un milímetro la mano, algo imposible incluso para el más veterano tirador.

- A la próxima no seré tan generoso. Ni se te pase por la cabeza repetir eso, niñato – le amenazó Wesker -. En otro momento, ya hubieras pasado a la otra vida, pero hoy me pillas de buenas.

Sonrió, creyéndose muy generoso por aquel acto, y bajó el arma. Leon sintió como si el nudo en la garganta que le había estado ahogando hasta entonces, desapareciese y le dejase respirar de nuevo. Soltó una enorme exhalación, y dos de los soldados que se habían apartado, lo retuvieron rápidamente. Uno lo inmovilizó por los brazos, y el otro le obligó a entregarle el arma que llevaba agarrada a su cinturón. Lo mismo hicieron los demás soldados con Claire y Ada.

A los pocos segundos, las dos furgonetas que hacía sólo unos minutos eran hormigas, comparadas con el enorme fondo montañoso, se detuvieron junto al grupo compuesto por los soldados, Albert Wesker, y el trío de reos.

Wesker hizo unas señas ininteligibles para Leon, pero que los soldados parecieron entender enseguida.

Los dos soldados que retenían a Claire y a Ada, las obligaron a caminar hacia la parte trasera de una de las furgonetas, mientras que a Leon lo dirigieron hacia la otra.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacerles subir a los vehículos, Wesker se paró, tramando algo.

- ¡Espera! – le dijo al hombre que retenía a Ada. Éste se giró, y el miedo se pudo ver reflejado en su rostro. Creía haber hecho algo mal, y sabía que con Albert Wesker, un fallo se pagaba muy caro -. He cambiado de idea. Encierra a la traidora con su amiguito. Dejémosles pasar sus últimos momentos juntos.

Tras escuchar esto, el soldado suspiró claramente aliviado, y obedeció las órdenes de su superior, cerrando las puertas, con candado incluido, justo después de que obligara a Leon y a Ada a subir a la furgoneta, amenazándoles con su rifle.

Cuando Claire también hubo desaparecido dentro de la otra furgoneta, Wesker estalló en unas carcajadas dementes, sobresaltando a los dos soldados que todavía permanecían junto a las puertas traseras de las furgonetas.

- ¿Le pasa algo, señor? – le preguntó uno de ellos, visiblemente asustado por semejante reacción.

- No… - contestó Wesker entre risotadas-. Es que a veces… A veces, me sorprendo de lo generoso que llego a ser…

Los dos soldados se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué pensar de aquel comentario, y después se volvieron hacia Wesker, que ya se encaminaba hacia su flamante coche, todavía inmerso en su estúpido sentido del humor.

Después, se apresuraron a reunirse con el resto del grupo de soldados, que aguardaban a que el helicóptero que había estado sobrevolándolos, se posara en el suelo y los alejara de aquel lugar y del aquel hombre diabólico.

* * *

**Hmmm. A qué se referirá Wesker con que Ada le debe algo más que dejarle con vida? Creo que los que conocemos un poco la historia de Ada, ya sabemos a qué se refiere :) Se lo contará a Leon y los demás?**

**Espero vuestros coentarios! :)**


	7. Enyalië

**Por fin he vuelto! Tras los exámenes y múltiples trabajos de clase, por fin he tenido un ratito para terminar este capítulo y subirlo! Algunos recuerdos de dos de nuestros personajes... :) Espero que os guste! Ah, sí... Y ya es definitivo: en el siguiente capítulo vuelve Chris y Jill, ahora sí que sí! :))))**

**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! :))))**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Enyalië (Recuerdo)**

RUMBO DESCONOCIDO, 00:10.

/-/

Claire se tiró de rodillas en el suelo de la furgoneta, abatida como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

- Sherry… - murmuró en voz baja, ignorando si el conductor y su acompañante le estarían escuchando.

Se arrastró hacia una esquina del automóvil, y una vez allí, se sentó, apretando las piernas contra el pecho, y rodeándolas con los brazos. Comenzó a moverse ligeramente de adelante atrás como si se tratase de un tic, y miró alrededor.

Ya hacía unos minutos que habían arrancado, y por una de las ventanillas traseras pudo ver que la otra furgoneta les seguía.

De pronto, se empezó a formar una enorme nube de polvo, que se arremolinaba, e hizo desaparecer casi por completo la otra furgoneta. De entre los torbellinos de arena apareció el Lamborghini negro, adelantándoles a una velocidad descomunal, y con el motor rugiendo con furia.

Sabía quién lo conducía: ese tal Wesker… Un loco de remate. ¿Qué es lo que le había picado a ese tipo?. Incluso desde el interior de la furgoneta, había escuchado sus carcajadas.

Sabía que aquel monstruo tenía algo que ver con su hermano; lo intuía.

Y su hermano…

Tras meses sin haber tenido noticias de él, ni saber cómo ni dónde se encontraba, la había localizado. ¿Y qué es lo que había hecho ella?. Bueno…

_**..Salir a proteger a mis amigos…**_

- Todo esto es culpa de Umbrella… Si no hubiese sido por ellos, ahora seguiría hablando por teléfono con Chris…

_**No, ahora estaría con Chris…**_

Estaba hablando sola, y lamentándose en sus pensamientos, pero, ¿qué importaba eso ya?. Ahora estaba ahí encerrada, y no podía hacer nada. Sola no podría conseguirlo. Necesitaba a su hermano Chris.

Desde pequeña, siempre la había protegido, y sin él se sentía, por decirlo de alguna manera, débil. Aunque a veces podía llegar a resultar molesto el carácter sobreprotector de su hermano – sobre todo cuando se trataba de la relación entre los hombres y su hermana… -, no podía negar que era tranquilizador saber que siempre podría contar con su apoyo, y que nunca la iba a dejar sola…

Claire sonrío débilmente, mientras pensaba en su hermano con tristeza, y bajó la cabeza.

_- "¿No me digas que te vas a rendir?" – _dijo de pronto una voz en su mente, sobresaltándola.

_- "Pero Chris" _- había respondido ella años atrás-,_ "nunca lo conseguiré"._

_- "Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Tranquila, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte…"._

Y la voz se extinguió, dejando un vacío en Claire.

Recordaba el día en que su hermano le dijo aquello.

Ella tenía unos seis años, y le acaban de regalar una preciosa bicicleta, pero la veía tan grande, que no se atrevía siquiera a poner una mano sobre ella.

Con una sonrisa, su hermano le hizo montarse en la bicicleta, y no pararon de dar vueltas en el pequeño garaje de la casa de sus abuelos hasta que pudo llevarla sola, sin que él la ayudara. Se cayó varias veces, y se hizo otras tantas heridas, pero ya no tenía miedo; su hermano estaba con ella…

Por aquel entonces, Chris tan sólo tenía doce años, pero ya se había convertido en el mayor héroe de su hermana pequeña.

Mientras la observaba dar vueltas con su regalo, una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su cara. Su hermana era su mayor tesoro, y más desde que habían perdido a sus padres.

Aquella misma noche, antes de irse a dormir para ir al colegio al día siguiente, su hermana le preguntó:

_-"Chris, siempre estarás conmigo para ayudarme y que no me pase nada, ¿verdad?"_

La niña sonrió, esperando la respuesta de su hermano. Tenía una cara tan angelical y era tan inocente… Su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver su reacción y escuchar sus palabras, y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo mientras le decía:

_- "Claro que sí, _hermanita_"._

_Hermanita_ era su forma de llamarla desde pequeños, e incluso ahora, Claire con diecinueve años, y Chris con veinticinco, lo seguía haciendo…

_Claro que sí…_

Esa había sido su respuesta, pero ahora no estaba con ella, y aquel alivio y alegría que sintió hacía trece años, había desaparecido.

Estaba sola…

/-/

- Tranquilízate, Ada.

Leon llevaba ya unos cinco minutos mirando a Ada con preocupación, mientras iba y venía tambaleándose desde donde se encontraba él, a la parte delantera, donde una pequeña ventanilla con doble cristal y una malla metálica protectora, separaba la parte trasera de la furgoneta de la cabina del conductor.

Se acercó a ella, tambaleándose por el vaivén del automóvil y los baches, y la cogió por la cintura con los dos brazos para detenerla.

Al principio, Ada se revolvió, pero Leon no la soltó, y terminó por no oponer resistencia. Tiró de ella para bajarla al suelo, y terminó sentada sobre su regazo, mientras la maniobra de contención de Leon se convertía en algo más parecido a un abrazo.

Ada Wong sintió ganas de llorar de desesperación y de culpabilidad, por el lío mortal en el que había involucrado a sus compañeros, pero de sus ojos no salió ni una sola lágrima. Parecía que había olvidado lo que significaba ese acto y cómo provocarlo, lo que le llevó a sentir todavía más angustia.

¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en lo que era? ¿Es que había olvidado lo que eran los sentimientos?

Sintió el aliento cálido de Leon en la nuca, y pensó que, pese a la situación, le resultaba incluso agradable. Cerró los ojos, e intentó concentrarse en esa sensación.

Leon.

Él era la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Puede que no fuese capaz de sentir nada por nada o nadie, pero por algún motivo, por aquel policía novato, que siempre la miraba con ojos tiernos e inocentes, había llegado a desarrollar un sentimiento… Profundo.

No sabía si eso era el amor, pero creía que, al menos, era lo más cercano a él.

De todas maneras, ¿qué podía saber ella de amor?.

Su experiencia con los hombres en su vida había sido exclusivamente profesional, o como medio para obtener alguna clase de información, necesaria para su trabajo.

Nunca había amado a ninguno de ellos, porque eran parte de su trabajo. No podía establecer vínculos emocionales con nadie que formase parte de una misión. Sólo eran objetos de los que obtener algo. Y era mejor así, porque esa relación nunca hubiese tenido futuro, y ella no hubiese podido seguir con su trabajo.

Pero Leon Kennedy tenía algo diferente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio las manos de Leon entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?

- Ada… - dijo por fin suavemente Leon-. ¿Qué quería decir aquel tipo con que le debías mucho más que perdonarte la vida?

Ada palideció ante tal pregunta.

Entre las cosas que le había contado, no se encontraba el hecho de su casi imposible supervivencia a la herida mortal causada por el engendro en Raccon City, ni cómo había llegado hasta donde Leon la encontró inconsciente.

Ni siquiera ella recordaba por completo todo, pero sí sabía a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, y eso nadie lo sabía… Salvo Albert Wesker.

Se giró lentamente, de forma que sus miradas se cruzaran, y permaneció en silencio.

Leon supuso que la respuesta no era agradable, y que lo que tenía que decirle no era fácil para ella, por lo que decidió no volver a hacer la pregunta si la respuesta no salía por sí misma de ella.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé – mintió Ada, aún a sabiendas de que Leon iba a percatarse de que lo hacía. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué seguía viva gracias a ese maldito bastardo…?

_**¿…Que tengo el virus corriendo por mis venas?**_, terminó pensando, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Ada giró el antebrazo y contempló las venas azuladas que se podían observar a través de su fina y pálida piel. La idea de que por ellas circulaba un virus mortífero la aterrorizó, porque en ese momento fue totalmente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. No lo había meditado hasta entonces, ya que el hecho de seguir con vida y estar junto a Leon ya le parecía lo suficientemente sorprendente, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba infectada, y ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía siendo humana.

Y lo peor de todo era que no disponía de las palabras para decírselo al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola con ojos temerosos, a la espera de la respuesta que ella no estaba segura de poder aportarle.

Leon dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que ella, y colocó una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo, estrujándoselo suavemente.

- Ada, ¿qué ocurre?

- Si sigo viva, es gracias a ese monstruo – espetó Ada, sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Leon con la máxima calma posible.

En ese momento, el movimiento de la furgoneta al pasar de nuevo por un bache, hizo que un objeto pequeño y duro cayera del bolsillo de Leon. Éste desvió su atención de Ada, y miró hacia el origen del sonido.

El móvil.

Al momento, una idea le pasó por la mente. Cogió el pequeño aparato, navegó durante unos segundos por los menús, y al minuto, estaba escribiendo dos series de números en la pantalla.

Las coordenadas actuales de su posición.

Gracias al GPS incorporado en el móvil, al menos podrían mandarle a Chris Redfield unas coordenadas a partir de las cuales comenzar su búsqueda para rescatarlos.

Ada le había estado observando durante todo el proceso, sin mediar palabra. Ya tenía bastante con sus propios pensamientos.

- Si no nos ayuda él, nadie podrá hacerlo… - dijo finalmente Leon.

Volvió al mundo real, dándose cuenta de que poco importaba la razón por la que seguía viva o el virus que llevase en su interior, si dentro de unas horas iba a estar muerta. La idea de Leon no parecía descabellada, pero pensaba que las probabilidades de que el hermano de Claire les encontrase eran más bien remotas, y menos, antes de que algo les hubiera ocurrido.

Le sorprendió la frialdad con la que esos pensamientos habían pasado por su mente… E, inexplicablemente, eso le hizo recordar algunos fragmentos de su pasado.

Recordó aquellos sitios de malamuerte, donde Umbrella les había enviado, a ella y a su equipo. Por aquel entonces, ella era una novata, y recibía instrucción militar, ya que el trabajo de un espía no sólo se basaba en la discreción, sino que también precisaban de entrenamiento militar.

Realizaba misiones con el equipo Omega, cuyo líder era Ray, un joven norteamericano de un pequeño pueblo de aquellos que no salen ni en el mapa. Era de las pocas personas de ese ámbito de la compañía que merecían la pena, alguien a quien pudo llegar a llamar "amigo". Era capaz de dar todo por sus compañeros, y como profesional, no tenía precio.

Su amistad llegó a ser sólida, y siempre trabajaban codo con codo en cada una de las misiones.

En una ocasión, Ada le preguntó qué le había llevado a convertirse en lo que ahora era, ya que no comprendía por qué un hombre tan honorable como él se encontraba allí, y no en un lugar estupendo, quizá incluso con una novia.

Ray se quedó mirándola con diversión, y luego se encogió de hombros.

"_¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho a ti convertirte en esto también?_".

De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco lo sabía, y ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, para después echarse a reír.

Ada pasó a convertirse en lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que Ray había tenido, pero la relación nunca pasó de eso. Ambos supusieron que tenían una especie de _pacto no escrito_ para mantenerse siempre en el nivel de la amistad, y no pasar de ahí.

Realmente, Ada no supo si llegó a sentir algo más por él, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que ese hombre fue uno de lo pocos por los que Ada sintió algo más que lo que acostumbraba a sentir: indiferencia.

Los hombres de su vida…

Las únicas dos personas que habían conseguido hacer mella en ella. Y una de ellas se encontraba frente a ella.

/-/

Leon aterrizó literalmente sobre algo duro, que parecía tener apoyabrazos, a la vez que la puerta de la sala se cerraba de un portazo, y alguien giraba un pestillo.

A oscuras, tanteó el objeto con las manos, intentando deducir qué era.

Una silla.

Se planteó la situación actual. La furgoneta los había llevado a una localización desconocida, quizá a cientos de kilómetros del lugar donde los capturaron, y por lo poco que había podido ver de la instalación en la que se encontraban, estaba claro que era un laboratorio, un laboratorio de Umbrella.

Los soldados habían encerrado a Ada en la habitación contigua, y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que les iba a ocurrir.

No había ni rastro de Claire ni de Sherry, y ni siquiera sabía si alguna de las dos se encontraría en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Leon se sentó en aquella extraña silla, y en cuanto lo hizo, algo duro y frío rodeó sus muñecas y sus tobillos, inmovilizándolo por completo. Acto seguido, una intensa luz blanca inundó la estancia y lo cegó por completo.

Cuando sus pupilas por fin se adaptaron a aquella luz penetrante, lo único que tuvo tiempo de ver fue la enorme aguja de una jeringa clavándose en su brazo derecho, e inyectándole un líquido transparente. Después, un profundo sopor comenzó a apoderársele, y sintió cómo los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

Lo último que fue capaz de escuchar fue un grito, un grito desgarrador…

…Claire…

* * *

**Bueno, estoy contenta con este capítulo :) Me ha parecido interesante comentar algún pequeño detalle del pasado de Claire y de Ada. Pero lo más importante es que os haya gustado a vosotros! :) Se agradecen mil los comentarios y/o sugerencias! Thanks! :)**


	8. Lumna

**Hola a todos! Por fin vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, un poco cortito, pero al fin puedo subir el siguiente. Ando loca con la Universidad y no me queda casi tiempo! Pero bueno, aquí está. Esta vez dedicado un poquito a esa pareja que también me encanta, que es Chris y Jill :) Espero que os guste!**

**Y como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! :)))))**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Lumna (Melancolía)**

TEARSVILLE, 0:42.

/-/

- Por favor, Chris, cálmate.

Jill Valentine observaba a su amigo con inquietud, mientras intentaba convencerlo para que dejase de dar vueltas por el salón. Pero éste no atendió a sus súplicas, y siguió inmerso en su mundo, pensando en su hermana. Hacía sólo unos minutos, habían recibido unas coordenadas provenientes del móvil de Leon, y aunque ello les había dado algo de esperanza de poder encontrarles con vida, no podían precipitarse y salir inmediatamente en su busca sin un plan bien elaborado.

- ¿Qué crees que harán con ellos? – dijo por fin Chris, mirándola con seriedad-. Y contéstame con sinceridad.

Jill bajó la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada, y suspiró con abatimiento. Permaneció en silencio. De fondo, en la cocina, podía escuchar a Barry y a Carlos hablar animadamente con Rebecca por teléfono, y pensó que creaba una gran contraste con el ambiente que se percibía en la sala contigua, donde estaban Chris y ella.

- No lo sé… Podrían ser mil cosas – contestó Jill, alzando de nuevo la vista.

- Exacto – contestó Chris enérgicamente, a la vez que se sentaba por fin junto a Jill-. Cualquier cosa…

En ese momento, apareció Carlos, que acababa de colgar el teléfono. Parecía sonreír, pero al llegar hasta ellos paró en seco y se quedó serio.

Jill se levantó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Ibas a decirnos algo? – le preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado dramática pese a las circunstancias.

El joven recuperó levemente su habitual sonrisa, y le contestó:

- Hemos llamado a Rebecca, y dice que tiene muchas ganas de veros, pese a las tristes circunstancias, y las horas a las que la hemos llamado. Hemos quedado en vernos mañana por la tarde en el parque Neon.

- ¿Has oído, Chris? - dijo Jill, intentando sacar del trance a su amigo.

Chris sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta.

Carlos lo miró con compasión, y se acercó al oído de Jill para susurrarle algo.

- Creo que lo mejor sería dejarle tranquilo un rato, ¿no crees?

- No querrá dormir esta noche; te lo aseguro- contestó ella sabiendo muy bien lo que decía. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que, en esas circunstancias, no se permitiría un minuto de descanso ni a punta de pistola.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos, cuando de repente, Chris se levantó sin decir nada, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Levantó la mirada para observarles, y les dijo:

- Como si estuvierais en vuestra casa. Lo mejor es que todos descansemos un rato. Mañana será un día duro.

Habló con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta, que a Jill se le antojó sospechosa.

_**¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Redfield?**_, se preguntó mientras observaba cómo subía las escaleras y desaparecía en el piso superior.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

/-/

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las 10:32. La mañana era soleada, algo casi extraño para esa época, en la que la lluvia solía dominar los días en esa región… Pero Jill no se fijó en eso, sino en que… ¡Era tardísimo!

Después de haber estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y teniendo pesadillas durante los pocos minutos que había cabeceado, iba y se dormía justo en ese momento.

_**Perfecto, Valentine…**_

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó enfadada, a la vez que salía de entre las sábanas de un salto.

La habitación estaba en silencio, y sólo se escuchaban en el exterior los trinos de algunos pájaros. No había señal alguna de movimiento en aquella casa.

- ¿Dónde estarán todos? – murmuró en voz alta.

Recogió la chaqueta de la silla sobre la que la había dejado la noche anterior, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Asomándose al pasillo, pudo comprobar que todo estaba a oscuras, y que parecía que aún dormían todos.

Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella, y avanzó unos pasos hasta el siguiente cuarto, en el que dormía Barry. No le hizo falta asegurarse de que seguía allí, pues un sonoro ronquido se lo confirmó enseguida.

Sonrió por un momento, al pensar en los ronquidos de Barry, que le recordaban a los típicos de los osos de los dibujos animados, pero al volverse hacia la habitación de enfrente, su felicidad se esfumó. Donde se suponía que debía estar Chris durmiendo, tan sólo había un montón de sábanas amontonadas.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto, y comprobó que, en efecto, Chris se había ido. No había dejado nada, ni siquiera una nota.

El armario estaba abierto, y en un cajón del mismo, se podía comprobar que había estado revolviendo en busca de algo.

Sobre un escritorio junto a la cama, Jill vio un montón de papeles para los que no terminó de encontrar un sentido: apuntes, números, esquemas… Y junto a todo esto, la funda del arma más preciada de Chris: un revolver Colt S.S.A.

Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación, y vio que su coche seguía allí.

_**Pero entonces, ¿dónde ha ido?**_, se preguntó inquieta.

Volvió al escritorio, y removió los papeles que ahí se encontraban, con la esperanza de encontrar algo con sentido que le permitiese averiguar dónde había ido Chris.

Al apartar un montón de papeles apilados, apareció un objeto rectangular. Jill lo tomó entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al comprobar lo que era. Un marco de fotos, pero no uno cualquiera. En la foto que contenía, aparecían dos risueñas personas: un joven cogiendo por los hombros a una chica, mientras que ella, por su menor estatura, no tenía más remedio que agarrarle por la cintura.

- Oh, Chris… - murmuró sonriendo.

Los protagonistas de la foto no eran otros que Jill y Chris, aquel día en el que salieron con el resto de la pandilla de los S.T.A.R.S. para compartir alguna de las horas libres que les correspondían.

Recordaba perfectamente que la foto se la había hecho Barry, mientras que, con alguna cerveza de más, varios de sus compañeros de equipo comentaban alegremente que esperaban que Jill y Chris les invitaran a su boda. Qué bromistas…

Al acordarse de eso, Jill no pudo evitar reírse un poco, incluso teniendo en cuenta la situación real en la que se encontraban. Fue un día feliz, y aquella fotografía lo reflejaba a la perfección.

Jill bajó los brazos, todavía sujetando el marco entre sus manos, y la sonrisa comenzó a borrársele poco a poco del rostro.

Creía saber dónde estaría Chris…

/-/

Carlos escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, y Jill desaparecía tras ella. Esperó a que todo volviese a quedar en silencio, y se incorporó sobre el sillón del salón en el que había estado durmiendo.

Se había hecho el dormido mientras Jill pasaba a su lado, camino de la puerta de entrada. La había escuchado detenerse un instante a su lado, y después había retomado su camino.

Sabía que Chris Redfield se había marchado de la casa hacía varias horas, pero, por algún motivo, había considerado mejor opción fingir que dormía y no hacerle ningún comentario a Jill, puesto que suponía que ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

Por un momento, se preguntó si había algún motivo más por el que no había querido decirle que su amigo Chris Redfield se había marchado…

Se quedó mirando durante instante la puerta de entrada, y un momento después, se estaba levantando del sillón y caminaba hacia ella…

* * *

**Dónde habrá ido Chris? Y por qué esa reacción tan extraña de Carlos? Pronto lo sabréis... XDDDD. Hasta entonces, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! :)**


	9. Lassi lantar laurie

**Hola de nuevo! He vuelto a tardar a subir el nuevo capítulo porque, como siempre, tengo muchas tareas de la uni, y ahora los exámenes. Sin embargo, por fin he podido sacar un ratito para escribir este capítulo. Espero que os guste a todos! Más Chris/Jill :)**

**Por cierto! También he pensado cambiar un poquillo el Prólogo, enfocarlo de otra forma, pero eso será cuando tenga más tiempo :)))**

**Vamos allá con el siguiente capi! :)))))**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios! :))))) Y ánimo para todos los/las que tengáis ahora los exámenes de la uni o colegio!**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Lassi lantar laurie (Las hojas caen doradas)**

TEARSVILLE, 10:50.

/-/

El sol brillaba en lo más alto cuando Jill alcanzó la cima. Estaba prácticamente segura de que Chris estaría ahí…

Siempre que tenía un problema que no estaba seguro de cómo solucionar, buscaba un lugar en alto, desde el que pudiese contemplar toda la zona y sentirse el amo. Eso le hacía pensar que tenía el control de la situación, aunque no fuese cierto.

La colina que había en un extremo de la ciudad parecía un atalaya en medio de la llanura en la que estaba enclavada la ciudad. Un lugar perfecto…

Una bocanada de aire frío le hizo estremecerse y abrazarse instintivamente. A esa altura, la brisa parecía mucho más fría que abajo, entre las calles… Y a tan sólo unos metros frente a ella, estaba lo que había venido a buscar…

Chris estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando al frente, mientras sujetaba con fuerza algo en una de sus manos. Un frondoso árbol extendía las ramas junto a él, y la leve brisa hacía que se desprendiesen algunas de las hojas, ya rojizas por la llegada inminente del otoño. Caían como una lluvia de pétalos alrededor de su compañero… Parecía la escena idílica de una postal. Ese pensamiento le hubiera enternecido, de no ser porque sabía que si Chris estaba en ese lugar, era porque algo malo le rondaba la cabeza.

Jill se quedó mirándole unos instantes.

Chris no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba inmerso en su mundo. Arrancó unas hierbas que se encontraban a su derecha, y las soltó en el aire, observando con mirada inexpresiva cómo se alejaban volando debido a la corriente de aire.

Jill no podía más que sentir una profunda lástima por él. Era su compañero, su amigo…

_Su amigo…_

Por fin, se acercó a él por detrás, y cuando estuvo a su altura, apoyó su mano suavemente en su hombro, sin esperar la violenta reacción de Chris, que se giró como una fiera, apuntándole con el arma. Eso era lo que había estado sosteniendo en su mano…

El corazón de Jill dejó de latir por un segundo, y no se atrevió siquiera a mover un dedo.

Chris se quedó observándola por un momento con la mirada vacía, y sin articular palabra, y después bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo, obviamente avergonzado por su reacción.

- Lo siento… - murmuró prácticamente para él, mientras apartaba la pistola y le ponía el seguro-. No sé en qué estaría pensando…

Jill tragó saliva, y por fin sus músculos respondieron a las órdenes de su cerebro, caminando lentamente hacia una roca junto a Chris, para después sentarse sobre ella. Por un momento, miró hacia el suelo sin decir nada.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención de ti, Chris? – dijo por fin, girando la cara hacia él y sonriendo de la forma más natural que pudo.

Chris movió la cabeza en señal de negación, sin mirarla.

- Que siempre estás en guardia, sea cual sea la situación – contestó Jill, ironizando sobre la situación que acababan de vivir. Después soltó una pequeña risa que consiguió arrancarle otra a Chris, por breve que fuera.

- Ya, pero podría haberte matado – le dijo Chris, recuperando su anterior seriedad.

- No lo has hecho, ¿no? Con eso ya basta – contestó Jill volviendo a sonreír. Sabía que Chris estaba pasando por, probablemente, los momentos más tensos de su vida, y dado que en el momento en que ella lo había encontrado ahí sentado, debía de estar inmerso en su propio mundo, incluso pudo entender su reacción al verse asaltado por alguien por la espalda.

Chris emitió un sonido que parecía de aprobación frente a su comentario.

- ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? – preguntó de pronto, cambiando drásticamente de tema, y mirándola por fin-. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti. No puedes marcharte así sin más, sin ni siquiera decir adonde vas. El cómo te he encontrado… dejémoslo en "intuición femenina" – terminó diciendo Jill sonriendo.

- Ya… Intuición femenina, ¿eh? – contestó él con incredulidad.

Jill le miró con cara de inocente mientras sonría. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez sinceramente. ¿Por qué le resultaba imposible no sonreír ante sus comentarios incluso en aquella situación?

Por algún motivo, cuando Jill se incorporó ligeramente de la roca y comenzó a extender los brazos hacia él, mientras la distancia que les separaba se acortaba, le pareció como si todo transcurriese a cámara lenta. Sabía que ese abrazo probablemente sólo sería una muestra de apoyo y cariño, pero por algún motivo, sus alarmas mentales se dispararon al sentir que había deseado ese contacto físico con su compañera desde hacía tiempo. Quizá simplemente se trataba de que hacía meses que no se veían y la había echado de menos…

Justo antes de que Jill llegase a darle el abrazo, se escuchó un ruido, proveniente de los arbustos de la ladera, a unos metros de ellos.

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente, y Chris volvió a empuñar su arma, levantando los brazos frente a él para sujetarla con mayor fuerza. De lo que no fue consciente fue de que al hacer esto, había rodeado con sus brazos, a manera de abrazo, a Jill. Esta se quedó inmóvil, desconcertada por la situación. Pensó en moverse, para que Chris se percatase de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y así poderse separar unos centímetros, pero sintió que aquella cercanía ejercía algún tipo de atracción sobre ella. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de Chris, y se vio alzando los brazos con la intención de posarlos sobre el pecho su compañero…

De pronto, entre sus pensamientos, oyó a Chris exigir que el causante del ruido se identificara, y paró en seco, siendo consciente de lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Chris, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

La frase se repitió, llevada por el viento.

Nadie contestó.

/-/

- Mierda… - murmuró Carlos desde detrás de uno de los arbustos.

Examinó su pierna. Una de las ramas del vegetal le había atravesado el pantalón, y le había dejado una larga incisión superficial en la piel, que le escocía horrores.

_**Me lo tengo merecido por haber hecho esto…**_, pensó, considerando que quizá no había sido una buena idea seguir a Jill hasta allí.

Tenía que pensar en algo para desviar su atención y que no le descubrieran. Eso le pasaba por cotilla. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Jill se preocupase por su compañero?

Rápidamente ideó una estrategia que le permitiese escapar de ahí sin ser descubierto. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra otro arbusto lo suficientemente alejado de él como para tener tiempo de salir de ahí a toda velocidad. Surtió efecto y, como había esperado, Chris y Jill se desviaron en la dirección del otro arbusto, con la intención de capturar al causante del ruido.

Aprovechó ese momento para echar a correr ladera abajo, y continuó a trote hasta la casa de Chris. De pronto se preguntó qué es lo que hubiese presenciado si se hubiese quedado observándoles unos segundos más, y, aunque no lo sabía con seguridad, sí estaba seguro de que la idea no le gustaba. Y no sabía por qué… Sólo sabía que se sentía malhumorado, algo parecido a un ataque de celos.

Apenas unos minutos después llegaba a la puerta de la casa de Chris Redfield. Antes de que terminase de subir los escalones del porche, Barry abrió la puerta. Parecía inquieto.

- ¿Le ha encontrado? ¿Dónde estaba? – comenzó a interrogarle impaciente.

- ¿Qué si lo ha encontrado…?

Carlos dejó la pregunta en el aire, y emitió un "Ja" que denotaba claramente ironía y su descontento. Pasó junto a Barry y entró en la casa, subiendo por las escaleras al piso superior.

Barry se quedó perplejo ante su reacción.

_**¿Qué demonios habrá ocurrido?**_, se preguntó confundido, girándose a tiempo para ver desaparecer a Carlos en el piso superior.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse, y después, silencio.

No pudo evitar pensar que ese no era el mejor momento para una pataleta infantil. Había que prepararlo todo para el rescate de Claire y sus compañeros…

Decidió que debería mediar en aquel conflicto. Como siempre, hacía las veces de figura paterna en aquel grupo. Muchas eran las bromas que había tenido que soportar sobre ese tema mientras estuvo en el grupo de los S.T.A.R.S. Como miembro de mayor edad del mismo – sin contar a Albert Wesker-, siempre se sintió con el deber de enseñar a sus compañeros lo que realmente era importante para la vida y lo que no, así como de mediar en los posibles conflictos personales que surgieran entre ellos. Era algo así como el que mantenía el equilibrio del grupo. En ocasiones había bromeado comentando que le deberían haber pagado más por aquella tarea extra de psicólogo o terapeuta de grupo, pero realmente se reconocía a si mismo que no le importaba hacerlo, e incluso le agradaba.

Volvió a pensar en el tema de aquella reacción. ¿Qué podría haber hecho que Carlos se comportara así? No se le ocurría nada, a no ser que…

Justo en aquel momento, vio a dos figuras acercándose hacia la casa. Era Jill, que regresaba con Chris a su lado.

_**No me digas que…**_

Barry creyó haber encontrado una explicación razonable…

* * *

**Ummmm, qué creeis que hubiera pasado si Carlos no les hubiera interrumpido? Serán celos lo que tiene Carlos? Stay stunned! XDDD**

**Thanks! :)))) R&R :)))))))))))))**


	10. I Lóna

**Hola gente! Qué tal va el veranito? :))) Por fin tengo vacaciones (ya soy Veterinaria XDDDD!) y puedo seguir escribiendo!**

**Volvemos con Claire Redfield y Wesker! Espero que os guste y pronto subiré el siguiente, que ya estoy trabajando en él! :)))**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios! :)))))**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: I Lóna (La Isla)**

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, HORA INDETERMINADA.

/-/

El penetrante sonido del motor y las hélices del helicóptero la sacaron de su profundo sueño…

Claire Redfield recobró la consciencia, y al hacerlo, descubrió que sus manos estaban totalmente inmovilizadas por unas correas, y que un enorme cinturón metálico rodeaba su cintura, manteniéndola unida a la pared del helicóptero por algún tipo de campo de energía. Parecía una especie de imán gigante. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo ni siquiera girar el cuerpo hacia un lado. Era humanamente imposible.

_**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?**_, se preguntó confundida y desorientada.

De repente, un _flashback_ invadió su mente y en ella apareció una imagen de aquel cuarto oscuro, y el único recuerdo de una aguja clavándose en su brazo e inyectándole algún tipo de líquido que le hizo perder la conciencia. Sin duda, alguna clase de sedante.

Mientras indagaba en sus últimos recuerdos y trataba de ponerse en situación, la puerta trasera del helicóptero se abrió, dejando pasar una gran cantidad de luz.

Pudo deducir que ya había amanecido. Eso ya era algo… Pero en cuanto a dónde se encontraba, no tenía ni idea.

Claire cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared metálica, pretendiendo estar dormida, mientras analizaba cada sonido y voz que escuchaba. Por fin, la puerta se abrió del todo. Subieron dos soldados. Uno de ellos llevaba llaves. Podía escucharlas…

Se acercaron a ella, y el que llevaba las llaves se arrodilló junto a ella. Estaba claro que iban a liberarla de aquel instrumento magnético.

El cinturón se abrió sólo en cuanto hubo girado una vuelta de llave.

Por último, el hombre le desató las correas que aprisionaban sus muñecas.

Claire sintió que unas finas gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrerle la sien. La tensión se apoderaba de ella. Debía aprovechar ese momento para intentar huir a algún lugar. Donde fuera, pero huir.

Escuchó al soldado frente a ella girarse hacia su compañero, momento en el que abrió los ojos, y levantando ágilmente una de sus piernas, le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda, tirándolo contra el otro soldado. Ambos cayeron fuera del helicóptero, y Claire aprovechó la confusión para escapar.

Saltó fuera y avanzó al trote unos metros, antes de girarse y comprobar que los dos soldados todavía estaban incorporándose, mientras gritaban y daban la voz de alarma. Increíblemente, el área alrededor del helicóptero estaba vacía excepto por los dos soldados y ella.

_**Qué extraño…**_

Todavía se encontraba desorientada. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando una referencia, un lugar al que escapar o donde esconderse. Al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente, vio a otro grupo de soldados a lo lejos que intentaban hacer bajar a alguien a la fuerza de otro helicóptero, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para poder distinguir a distancia su rostro.

En ese momento saltó una sirena, potente y estridente, que hizo que la cabeza le reventara de dolor. Los efectos secundarios del sedante…

Después pudo distinguir los gritos enfurecidos de los soldados que venían a por ella.

El otro preso giró la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba y gritó algo, pero fue incapaz de distinguirlo del resto de sonidos. No se paró a pensar qué era lo que le intentaba decir; su cerebro simplemente le ordenó correr.

Atravesó toda la extensión del helipuerto a toda velocidad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. La pista terminaba frente a ella. Lo único que había más allá era un gran precipicio rocoso… y el mar.

- Una isla… - murmuró, reafirmando el hecho que ya estaba contemplando con sus ojos.

Giró la cabeza un segundo y vio que la distancia entre ella y los soldados que la perseguían decrecía por segundos. Volvió a mirar hacia el acantilado… A las rocas justo bajo el borde…

- ¡No des ni un paso más! – gritó uno de los soldados. La habían alcanzado -. ¡Date la vuelta lentamente y levanta los brazos donde yo pueda verlos!

Estaba acorralada. Claire siguió sus órdenes y se dio la vuelta, levantando lentamente los brazos sobre su cabeza. Pudo comprobar que no eran muchos.

Cuatro soldados…

Arrastró los pies casi imperceptiblemente hacia el borde del acantilado. El suelo comenzó a desmenuzarse bajo sus pies y a ser cada vez más peligrosamente inestable. Lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia la pared rocosa, y descubrió una pequeña terraza rocosa a menos de dos metros del borde. Era su única esperanza. Inspiró y espiró lentamente mientras se concentraba en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Realmente, no tenía elección.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a ella encañonándola con el rifle, y fue cuando Claire se lanzó al vacío.

Los soldados se quedaron paralizados de espanto, pero un segundo después corrieron hacia el borde, para comprobar qué había pasado con la fugitiva. El terreno seguía siendo peligrosamente inestable y, de pronto, parte del mismo se vino abajo, llevándose consigo a tres de los soldados que se habían acercado al acantilado.

Claire permaneció pegada a la pared de la terraza rocosa, obligándose a no mirar hacia abajo y bajo la influencia de la adrenalina, se lanzó hacia la pierna del último soldado, tirando de él hacia el precipicio. Lo único que se escuchó fue el chapoteo del agua al precipitarse al mar.

Tras un minuto en el que se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, concentrada únicamente en su respiración, se giró y saltó para aferrarse al borde y volver a subir a tierra firme. Una vez ahí, se permitió unos segundos de rodillas, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al incorporarse, sintió punzadas de dolor en los brazos, y comprobó que los tenía repletos de magulladuras. Pero eso era lo de menos… Tenía que escapar, aunque el hecho de encontrarse en una isla en medio de la nada complicaba bastante las cosas. Aquel lugar tenía un estilo similar al de la prisión de Alcatraz, como en la película _La Roca_, con la "pequeña" diferencia de que en ese caso, ella estaba totalmente indefensa, y en la película, Sean Connery y Nicolas Cage disponían de todo un arsenal…

De nuevo escuchó gritos y sin vacilar, echó a correr hacia el edificio más cercano. El otro prisionero había desaparecido, así como los soldados que lo escoltaban. ¿Quién sería? Fuera quien fuese, había intentado advertirle de algo…

Se dio de bruces con una gran puerta metálica doble, que abrió por el propio impacto con su cuerpo. Las voces se oían cada vez más cerca. Ruidos de botas, de recámaras de armas…

Claire apareció en un pasillo largo, muy largo, lleno de cristaleras. Sus piernas corrían tanto y su corazón bombeaba sangre a tal velocidad, que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, y aún así, seguiría corriendo.

De pronto, un láser recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Le estaban apuntando. Una lluvia de balas destrozó las paredes tras ella, pero siguió corriendo, incluso aunque su organismo amenazaba con bloquearse por completo. Sus respiraciones eran meros jadeos, angustiosos intentos de tomar aire, y sus latidos, el redoble de un tambor.

El aluvión de disparos se repitió incansablemente. Tenía que ser un helicóptero, no podía haber otra explicación. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por ella?

El pasillo acababa en unas puertas de emergencia medio abiertas. Podían ser su salvación. Aceleró todavía más, si es que eso era posible, y cargó contra la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, revelando un descampado enorme con varios depósitos. No reparó en las escaleras frente a la puerta, y cayó rodando al suelo. Cuando se reincorporó medio aturdida, sintió el cañón helado de una pistola sobre su nuca. No tuvo tiempo de ver a su asaltante, pues algo la golpeó en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

/-/

- Menuda estúpida… ¿¡Cómo se ha atrevido a pensar que podría escapar de mis soldados! – exclamó enfurecido aquel hombre, mientras golpeaba una mesa junto a él. Apartó los binoculares de su cara y, alejándose del gran ventanal con vistas a las instalaciones de la isla, se acercó hacia su escritorio y los dejó sobre un montón de documentos. Se sentó en la lujosa silla de cuero que presidía la mesa, y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana. Podía verse gran parte de la isla. Todo, salvo su mansión, su hogar, y el de su amada hermana...

- Sin duda, un buen trabajo – se dijo a sí mismo orgulloso, asintiendo como si hablase con otra persona –. Han hecho un buen…

_Toc, Toc…_

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su frase. Fingiendo estar ocupado con los documentos, y no con sus pensamientos de lunático, adoptó una imagen seria y dijo con una voz un tanto aguda:

- Pase…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y un hombre alto y fornido apareció en la estancia y saludó respetuosamente a su superior.

- Señor, hemos cumplido la misión según sus órdenes. Hemos traído a los cuatro individuos y los tenemos a todos bajo control. Una de las mujeres ha opuesto resistencia y ha tratado de huir, pero ya le hemos dado captura.

- Estoy al tanto de ello, teniente Nicholai. ¿Qué hay de la niña? ¿Supongo que estará en las mejores condiciones? – preguntó con un tono ciertamente amenazante, mientras fruncía el ceño con desconfianza.

- Sí, señor. Está sana y salva, sin ninguna magulladura. Ordené a uno de los soldados que la encarcelara en una de las celdas, aislada del resto del grupo, y con todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

- Muy bien – aprobó su superior mientras asentía-. Ya sabes que es una pieza vital para este proyecto. No lo olvides.

- Por supuesto que no, señor – contestó Nicholai, bajando levemente el mentón hacia el suelo en un gesto de respeto…. Sin embargo, respeto no era la palabra correcta para describir su sentimiento frente ese tipo, sino más bien _escalofriante_…

Alfred Ashford era un enfermo, un lunático, y aunque se sentía poderoso al ser consciente del rango que le había otorgado dentro de su pequeño ejército en la isla, el simple hecho de enterarse de alguno de los nuevos experimentos de su jefe, le producía escalofríos. Cualquiera podía convertirse en su siguiente cobaya… Ser teniente no le iba a excluir si a Alfred se le antojaba usarlo como conejillo de indias. Así que era mejor tratarle con esa vehemencia, aunque su amor propio estuviese rebozándose en el barro. Pensó que era algo que quizá debería aplicarse Wesker, quien no dudaba en reírse en la cara de Alfred de vez en cuando, aunque advirtió que quizá motivos no le faltaban…

Alfred interrumpió su pequeña conversación interna cuando volvió a hablar:

- Una cosa más antes de que te vayas. Esa espía, esa tal… Ada Wong. ¿Estaba con ellos?

- Sí, señor – contestó Nicholai-. Creí que podría darnos información útil, así que ordené que no se la volviese a sedar para que pudiese tener la mente en condiciones.

- Buen trabajo, Nicholai – le felicitó Alfred con desgana-. Puedes retirarte.

Alfred giró la silla para darle la espalda, y sonrió con maldad, mientras Nicholai se cuadraba delante de su superior, y abandonaba la habitación.

- Ese estúpido… - murmuró en cuando Nicholai cerró la puerta tras él-. ¡No sabe valorar la belleza de mi nuevo virus, lo sé! La herencia más valiosa de toda la familia Ashford… Pero yo, Alfred Ashford, se la haré ver a todo el mundo, al igual que se lo hice ver a mi padre y a ese traidor de Burnside… ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a intentar demandar a la corporación! Debería estar agradecido de que su hijo siga vivo y vaya a convertirse en una criatura perfecta…

Alfred Ashford comenzó a reírse, como si aquel fuera el día más feliz de su vida, emitiendo unos sonidos demasiado agudos para lo que cabría esperar de un hombre de su edad, pareciendo aún más demente de lo que era.

Pulsó uno de los botones del interfono sobre la mesa.

- Wesker, te quiero en mi despacho. En dos minutos.

/-/

Mientras Albert Wesker caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de uno de los fuertes, no podía evitar maldecir en silencio.

_**Si no fuese porque tengo que mantener mi plan en secreto, ese pelele ya estaría de rodillas pidiéndome perdón y suplicando por su vida…**_

Wesker no era del tipo de personas que recibe una orden. Él imponía las normas. Pero en ese momento, debía acatarlas de un lunático que vivía enamorado de su obra maestra de la ingeniería genética y de su hermana, de la que nadie había sabido nunca jamás más que por las palabras de Alfred Ashford.

Los pasillos parecían ser cada vez más oscuros, y por una vez, Wesker se quitó las gafas de sol. El cometido de esas lentes no sólo era proteger su imagen, sino también sus ojos. Sin embargo, en aquel ambiente se sentía como pez en el agua, y se permitió ese capricho.

Se puso a meditar sobre el funcionamiento de su plan. Todo iba sobre ruedas. Nadie sospechaba de él, ni mucho menos se podían imaginar que realmente era agente doble, que trabajaba para la compañía farmacéutica _Tricell_, la cual perseguía propósitos similares a la corporación _Umbrella_.

A Wesker, los propósitos de una u otra compañía le traían sin cuidado, ni siquiera le importaba el dinero. Sólo ansiaba el poder, y saldar cuentas con ciertas personas. No podía esperar a que llegase ese momento…

_**Y llegará, mi querido amigo Redfield…**_

Mientras pensaba en Chris Redfield, sus refinados sentidos captaron algo frente a él. Volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol, y se acercó a la persona que podía distinguir al final del pasillo. No era más que un soldado, y parecía nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Wesker con frialdad.

- ¡Señor! – contestó el soldado, cuadrándose frente a él. Wesker pudo sentir el miedo del hombre ante su presencia-. Sólo iba a informar sobre el intento de fuga de una de las nuevas prisioneras.

- ¿Intento de fuga, dices? – volvió a preguntar suavizando el tono-. ¿De cual de las dos mujeres se trataba?

- De Claire Redfield, señor. Pero ya está bajo control de nuevo. Está en una de las celdas del fuerte Dos.

- ¿El fuerte Dos? ¿Por qué tan lejos pudiendo dejarla en el Principal?

- Porque el teniente Nicholai pensó que sería más prudente mantenerla alejada de los demás prisioneros con los que se la capturó, señor.

- Buen trabajo, cabo… - respondió Wesker, esperando que el hombre terminara la frase.

- Brave, señor. Cabo Brave – terminó el hombre con humildad.

- Está bien, cabo Brave – contestó Wesker con una falsa sonrisa.

Ray Brave saludó respetuosamente, y continuó con su camino para informar a los superiores de su sector y regresar a vigilar a los nuevos prisioneros…

Wesker observó cómo el hombre desaparecía al girar una de las esquinas del pasillo, y sonrió al decidir cuál era la siguiente _visita_ que iba a hacer después de ir a _charlar_ con su _amiga_ Ada Wong…

* * *

**Bueno, qué os ha parecido? He hecho una mezcla entre lo que pasó en los laboratorios de Paris con Claire y Rockfort, porque realmente la escena del helicóptero es de París! XDDD. Y os suena ese tal "Ray Brave"? Tachán tachán! XDDD. Pronto sabréis más de él. R&R! :))). Gracias a todos por leer! :))))**


	11. Túre

**Hello! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez la espera ha sido muy breve. Que lo disfrutéis! :)))**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Sois los mejores! :)))))**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Túre (Poder)**

INSTALACIONES DEL FUERTE PRINCIPAL, 12:10.

/-/

Por fin había llegado. El pasillo B7 de celdas del fuerte Principal. Ahí estaba lo que había venido a buscar…

Albert Wesker observó el llavero. Nada menos que 25 llaves, una para cada celda de ese pasillo. Cada una con un color y un número. Separó la 15 roja.

_¡Click, clack!_

La puerta estaba abierta. Podía ver perfectamente en el interior totalmente oscuro de la celda, y pensó lo útil que era aquella habilidad que el G-virus le había ayudado a poseer…

En una esquina de la celda se encontraba una persona, la traidora… Estaba apoyada contra la pared hecha un ovillo, aparentemente sedada o inconsciente. Eso facilitaría las cosas…

Se acercó y arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola con una lástima fingida.

- Si hubieras seguido de mi lado… Ahora serías muy poderosa; igual que yo… - dijo mientras le levantaba la cara del mentón.

Ada Wong no contestó ni se movió.

Wesker debía reconocer que la traidora tenía una belleza incomparable, aunque no era algo que le interesase demasiado. Los sentimientos y las relaciones interpersonales no eran lo suyo. Sólo había mantenido una relación sentimental con una mujer una vez en su vida, por la que podría decir que había llegado a sentir aquello que el resto de los mortales denominaba _amor_, pero pronto comprobó que lo que realmente anhelaba en la vida no era eso. No era el amor, ni tener una _bonita_ casa en el campo, con una mujer, dos niños y un perro corriendo en el jardín. No, sus aspiraciones eran más elevadas.

- Bueno, como supongo que estas palabras son en vano – continuó diciéndole a Ada-, cogeré lo que hace tiempo debió pertenecerme. Si no te importa…

Wesker comenzó a registrar el cuerpo de Ada, en busca del pequeño vial que sabía que debía de esconder en algún lugar de su refinada figura.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? – dijo de pronto Ada.

Wesker sonrió, aún más satisfecho ahora que sabía que Ada iba a presenciar cómo le arrebataba la muestra. Sería la primera persona en enterarse de su glorioso plan antes de terminar con su vida.

- No se toca a una dama sin su permiso – continuó Ada, con toda la frialdad que pudo. No podía ver con claridad dónde estaba Wesker, y eso era claramente una desventaja para ella. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que oía. Parecía que su sentido del oído había aumentado por mil su sensibilidad. Quizá al fin y al cabo el G-Virus tenía algo positivo, pensó irónicamente.

- No tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Vuestros placeres mortales me son innecesarios – contestó Albert Wesker sonriendo e incorporándose-. Y ahora, ¡dame la muestra!

- Ya te dije que no la tengo – le contestó Ada con desprecio. Se levantó y se colocó contra la pared, concentrándose en detectar cada sonido proveniente de su enemigo.

- No juegues conmigo, _guapa_ – le espetó Wesker.

Ada sintió que una ola de aire y un silbido se acercaban a la velocidad del rayo hacia ella y, siguiendo sus instintos, se apartó instantáneamente del lugar de impacto. Wesker hundió el puño en la pared de la celda, y sonrió de nuevo mientras se giraba para buscar a su presa.

- Veo que el virus está dando sus frutos en tu organismo. ¿Qué ha hecho en ti? ¿Mejorar tu concentración, tus sentidos…? ¿Quizá te ha otorgado el poder de la premonición? – preguntó retóricamente Albert Wesker-. Esto se va a poner interesante… Por fin un rival digno de enfrentar.

- Todo gracias a ti – contestó Ada irónicamente, mientras lanzaba una patada hacia el pecho de Wesker, quién no pareció sentir dolor alguno por el impacto. En cambio, agarró su pierna y la lanzó violentamente contra una de las paredes laterales de la celda.

- De nada. Fue un placer salvarte la vida para podértela volver a quitar ahora con mis propias manos – le contestó tranquilamente, como si el comentario no tuviera nada de maldad, mientras Ada se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aturdida-. Pero antes, recuperaré lo que es mío, si no te importa.

/-/

El cabo Brave no había dejado de meditar melancólicamente sobre su pasado en las últimas horas, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Mientras patrullaba los pasillos del fuerte Principal, se preguntó si lo que ocurría es que lo echaba de menos. Aquellas misiones de locura liderando el equipo Omega, sus compañeros… ¿Cómo podía echar de menos todos los peligros a los que habían estado expuestos?

_**Como si estar en una isla remota en la que se realizan experimentos secretos no fuera arriesgado también…**_, le dijo instantáneamente su conciencia.

Desconocía lo que realmente se llevaba a cabo en las instalaciones científicas de la isla, pero sabía que no era nada bueno ni honorable. Les ocultaban la mayor parte de la información, quién sabe si por su propia seguridad o por la de los jefazos que estaban por encima de ellos. Existía un enorme ocultismo sobre cada acción que se llevaba a cabo en la pequeña superficie de la isla de Rockfort, incluida la identidad de la mayoría de los prisioneros que llegaban a las celdas de los fuertes que él mismo había patrullado en innumerables ocasiones. Sin ir más lejos, los últimos cuatro individuos que habían traído. Tan sólo sabía que eran un hombre y tres mujeres, y que la que había intentado escapar se llamaba Claire Redfield, un nombre que no le decía nada.

Se preguntó de pronto qué demonios hacía ahí si él mismo era consciente que lo que se tramaba en la isla no era nada bondadoso. A veces trabajar como militar exigía llevar a cabo trabajos que no terminaban de coincidir con los principios morales de cada uno. Y menos cuando se era miembro del pequeño ejército personal de una multinacional farmacéutica. Nunca había llegado a entender por qué una empresa de ese tipo habría necesitado militares para respaldar sus acciones, pero años atrás le habían ofrecido lo que en la Academia Militar no había conseguido obtener: liderar un grupo de fuerzas especiales y poder demostrar sus habilidades. Quizá ahora era lo que tocaba: realizar un trabajo no tan agradable. Todo tenía un precio.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Ya estaba harto de dar vueltas por aquellos pasillos en penumbra. Resultaba irónico pensar que siendo mediodía tuviese que estar soportando horas de oscuridad en aquellas naves.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Los sonidos de un forcejeo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible, si todos los prisioneros estaban alojados individualmente?

Alarmado, corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. Al llegar allí, los ruidos cesaron de repente, y alguien salió de la celda número 15 del pasillo B7. Ya le había visto antes. Era Albert Wesker. Nunca llegó a saber qué rango militar tenía, porque era un tipo muy peculiar, si es que se le podía llamar así, y siempre rechazaba llevar ninguna clase de atuendo militar, y mucho menos un distintivo que mostrase el rango que poseía. Parecía que iba por libre, y un aura muy extraña rodeaba su ser. Lo podía sentir cada vez que se cruzaba con él, como hacía unas horas.

Ray se acercó a Wesker con cautela.

- Perdón, señor – dijo tras cuadrarse frente a él-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Albert Wesker se volvió violentamente hacia él y entonces pudo ver sus magulladuras. Parecía que le habían golpeado por todas partes, pero no mostraba mueca alguna de dolor ni cansancio, sólo podía ver odio en su cara. Ray se quedó atónito, pero no se movió ni articuló palabra, esperando su contestación.

- Retírese, cabo – espetó Wesker.

- Como usted mande, señor – acató Ray, aunque en contra de su voluntad. Saludó y se retiró de nuevo hacia el lugar del que había venido, caminando con toda la normalidad de que fue capaz. Sintió la mirada helada de Wesker observarle mientras se alejaba de él, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que había dejado de seguirle con la mirada. Se quedó en una esquina apostado, intentando averiguar qué era lo que tramaba ese tipo tan extraño. Sabía que era su superior, pero sospechaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Algo no andaba bien.

Vio cómo Wesker levantaba un pequeño tubo y lo observaba con detenimiento. Después, miró durante un segundo al interior de la celda abierta, sonrió, y se alejó, dejándola completamente abierta.

_**¿Qué demonios…?**_, pensó Ray alarmado.

Cuando Albert Wesker desapareció por completo entre las sombras, Ray se acercó cautelosamente hacia la puerta abierta de la celda. Escuchó un gemido proveniente del interior, y un murmullo ininteligible. Sacó el arma que llevaba enfundada en su cinturón y se asomó por el borde de la puerta.

Dentro de la celda estaba uno de los prisioneros que habían traído a la isla esa misma mañana. Quizá era peligroso. No podía distinguir si se trataba del hombre o de una de las mujeres, ya que la persona parecía estar apoyada contra la pared, en la esquina oscura de la celda.

Encendió la pequeña linterna que llevaba consigo y apuntó en la dirección en la que se oían los gemidos, revelando a una mujer. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, agarrándose el abdomen en un claro gesto de dolor, con magulladuras por los brazos y un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la barbilla. La mujer se limpió la sangre con el puño, y levantó la vista en dirección a la fuente de luz, con mirada desafiante.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – comenzó a decir en tono elevado-. ¿También quieres el virus? Pues creo que te has equivocado de persona.

Y tras decir eso, se incorporó por completo, adoptando una aptitud todavía más ofensiva, haciendo caso omiso al arma que todavía le apuntaba.

Ray no entendía nada. ¿Virus? Intuía que Albert Wesker se llevaba algo entre manos, pero tampoco sabía qué podía esperar ni creer de una de las prisioneras. ¿Y por qué demonios traían a esa gente a las instalaciones? ¿Acaso de repente se habían convertido en una especie de beneficencia para presos? Había escuchado comentarios horripilantes sobre el uso que se le daba a las personas que llegaban a la isla, que así como aparecían, no volvía a saberse nada más de ellas. Pero eso no eran más que leyendas urbanas… ¿No? ¿Por qué de repente se hacía esas preguntas?

Un segundo después, se arrepintió de haber bajado la guardia durante un momento, ya que la joven se abalanzó contra él. En el intento por arrebatarle el arma, ambos cayeron al suelo, y rodaron forcejeando por hacerse con el control de la misma. Finalmente, el cabo Brave inmovilizó a la mujer, y fue cuando la sorpresa lo dejó sin palabras. Mientras la joven intentaba liberarse de la llave a la que estaba sometida, sin percatarse de quién era su ejecutor, Ray reconoció a la perfección a la prisionera.

- ¿Ada?

Ray sintió que Ada disminuía la fuerza con la que sujetaba sus brazos, y vio cómo suavizaba los rasgos de su cara y abría los ojos, mirándole con perplejidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó con tono sereno, sintiéndose como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. El fantasma de una persona que había desaparecido hacía años de su vida.

- Soy Ray. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó todavía con gesto serio. Realmente no podía creer tener a la persona que tenía frente a él, y menos en aquel lugar y en aquellas circunstancias.

Ada se quedó mirándole sin decir ni una palabra, escudriñando cada centímetro de su cara. Quería creerle. Quería creer que el hombre fornido, con barba de tres días y mirada cansada era el mismo Ray Brave con el que había compartido tantos momentos hacía años, pero le costaba aceptar que el azar hubiese hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran fortuitamente de aquella manera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había sabido nada de su paradero en años.

- "Allá vamos, la dama y el _vagamundos_…" - dijo de pronto Ray.

Ada salió repentinamente de su trance al escuchar aquella frase. Era algo que solía repetir una y otra vez Ray, mientras sonreía, cuando iban a salir en una misión, haciendo alusión a que todos los hombres que conocían a Ada Wong, quedaban maravillados al conocer en qué trabajaba – y eso que sólo conocían lo justo- , ya que sus delicados y bellos rasgos, y su esbelta figura nunca lo habrían delatado. Sin embargo, todo el mundo en la corporación sabía que Ada era una mujer de armas tomar, y que su aspecto angelical la hacía todavía más perfecta en su trabajo como espía. Ray en cambio era un tipo rudo, robusto, que vagaba por la vida sin rumbo, obligado a no poder establecerse en ningún lugar, ni mucho menos pensar en _sentar cabeza_ y formar una familia. De ahí el término de "vagamundos". No es que la vida de Ada Wong fuese mucho más tranquila que la de él, pero desde luego su físico parecía transmitir algo claramente distinto al mundo externo que el suyo.

- Ray… - dijo Ada medio susurrando, como si hablase para sí misma.

El joven sonrió levemente y se levantó de la posición de bloqueo sobre Ada, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se incorporaron. Ada seguía perpleja, mirando hipnotizada la mano alrededor de la suya. Sin mediar ni una palabra más, se acercó a Ray y pasó su brazo libre por encima de sus hombros, abrazándole. Ray le devolvió el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo sentirse, pero supusieron que ese abrazo ya era algo.

- Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme – le dijo Ray sin romper el abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo… - contestó suavemente Ada, con la voz ahogada por el hombro de su viejo amigo. De pronto se sentía muy cansada, pero a la vez aliviada, como si hubiese encontrado un pequeño oasis del cielo en medio del desierto del infierno.

/-/

Albert Wesker se sentía pletórico. Su misión estaba prácticamente cumplida. Tenía la muestra del G-Virus. Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir una del reciente virus T-Verónica, y destruir toda la base.

Pensó que desatar el caos en las instalaciones sería la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir la otra muestra sin ni siquiera despeinarse, y tampoco le desagradaba la idea de ver unas cuantas de esas _criaturillas_ correteando y haciendo de las suyas por la isla. Todas le parecían igual de repugnantes e inútiles, aunque no podía negar el posible potencial de alguna de ellas. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que el verdadero heredero del poder que podían otorgar los virus desarrollados hasta el momento por _Umbrella_ era el ser humano, concretamente, él.

El laboratorio de la superficie estaba totalmente desierto, algo normal considerando que todo el equipo científico estaba centrando sus esfuerzos en monitorizar a Alexia Ashford y a aquella niña, Sherry Birkin, en los laboratorios subterráneos de la isla.

Olía terriblemente fuerte a productos químicos de toda clase, y frunció la nariz en un gesto de disgusto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, pese a su reciente pasado como brillante científico, ya había olvidado lo que era el ambiente en un laboratorio. O quizá el virus había aumentado tanto su sentido del olfato que aquellos aromas se le antojaban inaguantables.

Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo que formaban las dos hileras de mesas de pruebas y experimentación, y se acercó a una enorme puerta blindada al fondo del laboratorio. A su derecha figuraba un cartel en el que podía leerse "B.O.W", junto con el símbolo de peligro biológico, y una advertencia de que sólo el personal autorizado podía acceder a esa sala.

Pasó su tarjeta por el lector, y la puerta emitió un sonido electrónico antes de comenzar a abrirse. Frente a él aparecieron seis filas de cápsulas de criogenización, cada una de ellas manteniendo en latencia a una de las creaciones de la compañía. _Cerberus_, _Bandersnatches_, _Albinoids_, _Tyrants_, e incluso un nuevo _Nemesis_ mejorado, figuraban entre el ejército de armas biológicas criogenizadas de la sala.

Albert Wesker se alejó de las enormes cápsulas, y se dirigió al panel principal de control de la sala. Accedió al ordenador y dio la orden de descongelar y reanimar a las criaturas. Tras ello, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, ajustándose las gafas de sol a la cara, y dejando en la pantalla del ordenador un cartel parpadeante.

**"Atención. Peligro crítico"**

**

* * *

Wesker, y su forma elegante de ser el malo! XDDD. Al próximo capi vuelvo con Chris y el resto de la banda! R&R! Gracias! :))))))).  
**


	12. Neume

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Sí! Por fin puedo actualizar más a menudo! :)))**

**Bueno, volvemos con Chris y cia. y Sherry!, con un capítulo cargado de psicología de los personajes, y con un título, que no me he podido resistir a traducir también al élfico. Sí, así se escribiría el nombre de Rebecca. XDDDD.**

**Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer y por dejar reviews! You're the best! XDDD.**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Neume (Rebecca)**

LABORATORIO SUBTERRÁNEO, ROCKFORT ISLAND, 13:15.

/-/

Sherry comenzó a despertarse, sintiéndose muy aturdida y confusa. Al abrir por completo los ojos descubrió que se encontraba encerrada en una jaula, dentro de un laboratorio horrible, repleto de aparatos parpadeantes, criaturas congeladas… y científicos experimentando con ellas. Algunas estaban conscientes, y observaban atentamente a sus _doctores_ con la boca medio abierta, de la que caía una baba densa y asquerosa. Parecían hipnotizadas, y las mantenían aferradas al suelo mediante una especie de grilletes metálicos para evitar cualquier tipo de problema.

La mayoría de aquellas criaturas mantenían cierto parecido con alguna especie animal: desde anfibios, con un tamaño claramente exagerado, hasta perros que mantenían un tamaño relativamente normal, aunque su aspecto era obviamente anormal.

A cada instante, los científicos pasaban junto a la jaula en la que Sherry se encontraba encerrada, como si fuese uno más de aquellos animales, y sin advertir que ya había despertado.

- ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? – murmuró empezando a sollozar en una esquina de la jaula-. Claire…

- Claire no va a venir a buscarte – escuchó decir a una voz, cuyo origen parecía ser su propia mente.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sherry mirando a su alrededor, en busca de la procedencia de la voz.

- Claire no vendrá - repitió una vez más la voz-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sherry se tapó los oídos en un intento por dejar de escuchar aquella misteriosa voz, pero parecía tener el poder de penetrar en su mente contra su voluntad.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – chilló Sherry-. Claire vendrá a por mi, seguro.

Uno de los científicos se acercó a la jaula.

- ¡Calla, niña! – le ordenó golpeando los barrotes de la jaula.

Sherry le miró con odio, pero no dijo nada. Cuando el hombre se retiró, pudo ver algo que le sorprendió al fondo del laboratorio. Había un tanque el triple de grande que los que ocupaban las criaturas, y estaba lleno con una sustancia aparentemente distinta a la de los demás tubos, en la que flotaba una mujer joven. Parecía tener una edad similar a Claire, y estaba completamente desnuda, aunque una maraña de cables rodeaba su cuerpo por todas partes. Pero lo que más la sorprendió no fue nada de eso - aunque ya era lo suficientemente increíble-, sino el hecho de que parecía estar consciente, y la miraba fijamente a través del amplio espacio que las separaba.

Se quedó mirándola inmóvil; no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, y pronto comprendió que la voz que oía en su mente era la de aquella mujer. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Claire no vendrá, Sherry – le repetía una y otra vez, sin gesticular lo más mínimo. Estaba hablando directamente con su mente.

- ¡Calla! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡CALLA! – volvió a gritar Sherry, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un intento desesperado por sacar aquella voz de su mente.

La cara de la mujer se frunció ligeramente en una sonrisa, mientras observaba complacida cómo la pequeña se revolvía en la jaula, intentando alejar su voz. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y únicamente creyeron que a Sherry le había dado un ataque de histeria.

Cuando la niña se acercó a uno de los laterales de la jaula, alguien le inyectó algo en el brazo a través de los barrotes, y al momento, cayó inconsciente al suelo, volviendo a entrar en un profundo sueño.

Alexia Ashford no podía dejar de sonreír, pensando el éxito que iba a tener su glorioso plan para la humanidad, incluso si todavía no podía moverse. Le bastaba su mente.

_**Saludad todos a la hormiga reina…**_, pensó con soberbia.

/-/

- ¡Carlos! – gritó por tercera vez Jill, mientras golpeaba la puerta de uno de los dormitorios de la casa de Chris.- Sal de ahí, vamos. Rebecca nos está esperando.

- Pues que siga haciéndolo, porque yo me quedo aquí – replicó Carlos con evidente desagrado.

- Carlos, te estás comportando como un niño. La vida de Claire y sus amigos corre peligro. Tenemos que prepararlo todo lo antes posible – le dijo Jill a través de la puerta, sintiendo cómo los nervios comenzaban a afectar su voz-. Dime al menos qué ocurre.

- Creo que deberíamos tirar la puerta abajo… - comentó Barry junto a Jill, con una mezcla de ironía y seriedad.

- ¡Barry…! – susurró ella, codeándole para que no siguiera haciendo comentarios como aquel.

Chris miraba hacia la puerta inexpresivamente, aunque Jill sabía perfectamente que estaba deseando que Carlos saliese de aquella habitación para patearle el culo por los minutos que les estaba haciendo perder.

- Nada. ¡No me pasa nada! – respondió Carlos con voz ahogada.

- Pues sal. Tenemos que irnos – repitió Jill.

- Marchaos sin mí – dijo finalmente Carlos.

Barry y Jill suspiraron e intercambiaron miradas de duda. No sabían muy bien qué hacer con él.

_**¿Y este tío sobrevivió a Raccon City?**_, se preguntó Chris comenzando a impacientarse.

Justo en aquel instante, sonó el timbre de la casa. Se miraron entre ellos alarmados. Eran las secuelas del infierno por el que habían pasado. Cualquier timbre, llamada o persona parecía una señal de peligro.

- Voy yo – dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio, mientras desenfundaba su pistola-. Será más seguro.

Chris todavía no había llegado a la puerta de entrada, cuando se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la misma.

- ¡Chris! ¡Soy yo, Rebecca!

- ¿Rebecca? – murmuró, siendo la última persona a la que hubiese esperado llamando a su puerta. Se suponía que habían quedado con ella en el parque Neon. Chris volvió a enfundar el arma en la pistolera.

Jill y Barry ya se encontraban a su lado en el momento en que Chris abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sonriente Rebecca, que no dudo en tirarse a los brazos de Barry nada más verlo. Era como un segundo padre para ella.

- ¡Barry! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! – dijo Rebecca emocionada.

- Yo también, muchacha – le contestó revolviéndole el pelo-, pero tranquila, que me vas a ahogar- terminó, mientras reía.

Rebecca se separó de él sonriendo, y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre – dijo Rebecca alegremente.

Jill se acercó a ella. Hacía tanto que no la veía. Había cambiado. Se la veía más madura, y físicamente no era la misma que había conocido hacía tiempo en el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S. Lo que más destacaba era su larga melena morena, en contraste con su anterior pelo corto. Realmente la hacía parecer muy distinta.

- Hola Rebecca – le dijo sonriendo-. Veo que sigues teniendo la misma energía de siempre.

- ¡Jill! – volvió a exclamar Rebecca, abrazándola también a ella-. Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. La más madura y responsable del grupo – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella, guiñándole un ojo.

- Tampoco es para tanto… - replicó Jill, haciendo un gesto con la mano y ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Claro que lo es. Siempre has estado en boca de todos. ¿No es así, Chris? – le preguntó volviéndose hacia él, con una sonrisa picarona.

La cara de Chris comenzó a tomar un color cada vez más rojo. Era evidente que el comentario de Rebecca tenía segundas intenciones. Estaba insinuando que nunca dejaba de hablar sobre Jill. Quizá era cierto…

Barry observó la escena atentamente. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que tanto Jill como Chris estaban pasando por un apuro. La joven Rebecca tenía una gran habilidad para poner en evidencia a las personas. Sonrió satisfecho.

_**A ver si estos dos se dan cuenta de una vez de que están hechos el uno para el otro**_, pensó para sus adentros.

- Emm… Creo que habría que ponerse manos a la obra – medio tartamudeó Chris, intentando salir de aquel entuerto.

- ¡Cierto! – intervino Barry, salvándole de aquella incómoda situación. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, y Chris se volvió hacia él, asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento por haber relajado la tensión del ambiente.

- Tienes razón - añadió también Rebecca, poniéndose seria por primera vez.

Mientras tanto, Jill seguía con cara de sorpresa, preguntándose qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Me llamasteis por un problema muy importante relacionado con tu hermana, ¿no? – siguió diciendo Rebecca.

- Sí, ¿pero cómo es que has venido hasta aquí? – le preguntó Chris extrañado.

- Vi que tardabais, y decidí ir a tu casa por si habíais tenido algún imprevisto.

Jill miró instintivamente su reloj y vio que, efectivamente, ya había pasado de largo la hora a la que habían quedado con ella, y entonces se acordó de Carlos. La visita inesperada de Rebecca había hecho que se olvidara por completo de él.

- Pues a decir verdad… Sí tenemos un _imprevisto_… - comentó Jill.

- Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar… - se ofreció Rebecca.

Jill miró a Barry, quién se encogió de hombros. Quizá la perseverancia y astucia de Rebecca consiguiese que Carlos saliese de su encierro.

- Pues verás… - comenzó a explicarle Jill.

/-/

Carlos estaba tirado sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Resultaba increíble lo entretenidas que podían llegar a ser las imperfecciones del techo cuando no se tenía otra cosa que hacer, y la verdad, prefería hacer eso en lugar de pensar en Jill. Pero no podía evitarlo. La escena que había presenciado en aquella colina le había molestado. Y más que eso, le había dolido. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de sentir algo por la que había sido su compañera de batallas por la ya extinta Raccon City, pero parecía que algo se había despertado en su interior. Sino, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí encerrado como un niño con una pataleta? Y sino, ¿por qué iba a molestarle que pudiese haber algo entre Chris y Jill?

Chris era un gran tipo, de eso no había duda, pero imaginárselos juntos encendía una furia en su interior que nunca antes había sentido.

_**Qué ridículo eres, Oliveira…**_

Sonrió amargamente al pensar aquello, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Se mantuvo en silencio. Ya había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente. Sabía que tenía que salir de aquel cuarto, olvidar las tonterías infantiles, y ponerse en acción.

- ¿Carlos? Soy Rebecca. Por favor, abre la puerta – dijo una voz suave y dulce.

Carlos se levantó de golpe de la cama, como si la joven pudiese verle a través de la puerta, y se colocó pegado a la misma, escuchando a través de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

- Sólo quiero presentarme. La puerta ya me conoce – contestó Rebecca bromeando.

Carlos sonrió por un momento. La chica tenía chispa.

- ¿Están los demás contigo? – preguntó Carlos. Por el momento, no quería tener que darles ningún tipo de explicación.

- No. Están abajo, preparando la misión – contestó Rebecca.

Carlos no dijo nada más, y Rebecca pensó que no iba a abrirle. Quizá su plan no iba a funcionar. Pero al momento, escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose, y el pomo giró. Tras la puerta apareció un joven, alto y con cuerpo bien formado. Sus rasgos latinos lo hacían aún más atractivo, y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su pelo oscuro.

Rebecca abrió la boca ligeramente en un gesto de sorpresa. Nadie le había avisado de lo atractivo que era. Sonrió, ruborizándose un poco, y le tendió la mano.

- Soy la que te ha sacado de la habitación. Encantada de conocerte – dijo Rebecca, volviendo a bromear.

Carlos se rió ante la nueva broma de la chica. Parecía tener buen sentido del humor, algo que apreciaba mucho, y más en aquel momento de tensión. Le tomó la mano y, en lugar de darle el apretón de mano clásico, se la besó.

- Lo mismo digo – le contestó con su seductora sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si bajamos con los demás? – continuó Rebecca, cambiando de tema para evitar los pensamientos sobre lo verdaderamente atrayente que le parecía el joven.

- Sí, es lo correcto. Creo que les debo una disculpa – contestó Carlos recobrando la seriedad anterior.

_- That's the spirit I like_ – le contestó Rebecca en tono cinematográfico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

/-/

- ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado, Chris? – preguntó Rebecca, levantando una ceja con desconcierto.

El equipo al completo estaba reunido en el salón de Chris, ultimando los pormenores de la misión.

- No te preocupes, Rebecca. Lo tenemos todo planeado – contestó Chris con seguridad-. El principal problema era localizarles, y ya lo hemos hecho.

Chris siguió escuchando vagamente los comentarios de Barry, Rebecca y Jill, y se giró hacia donde Carlos se encontraba, manejando hábilmente un ordenador portátil en la otra esquina de la estancia.

Todavía no lograba comprender qué había pasado varias horas antes. Parecía un tipo tan cuerdo cuando lo había conocido… Lo que había hecho sólo provocaba un aumento de su sensación de inseguridad hacia él. No quería sospechar de él, pero no le parecía un tipo en el que se pudiese confiar plenamente.

_**Quizá sólo estás celoso, Chris…**_, le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

¿Celoso?

Carlos no había hablado desde que había salido de la habitación más que para disculparse. Simplemente obedecía a las tareas que le iban encomendando, o explicaba la información que iba encontrando al resto del equipo.

Su antigua pertenencia al grupo de mercenarios de Umbrella, y sus avanzados conocimientos de informática, lo hacían idóneo para colarse en los sistemas de información de _Umbrella_ y recabar información sobre el paradero de su hermana. Y así fue. Descubrió dónde se encontraban; en una isla llamada Rockfort, situada en el sur del océano Pacífico.

No podía odiarle, aunque sólo fuera por la gran ayuda que les estaba aportando.

Y por Jill.

Ella no querría que hubiese un conflicto entre ambos. Sabía que Carlos también era parte de su vida de alguna forma, y eso no le gustaba. Sentía una necesidad inexplicable de proteger a su compañera de peligros inexistentes.

¿Qué le decía aquello?

_**No lo niegues, Redfield: estás enamorado de ella…**_

Chris vio a Rebecca levantarse de su asiento y acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Carlos. Le susurró algo al oído y éste soltó una carcajada.

_**¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?**_, pensó con cierto desagrado.

- ¡Chris! ¿Me estás escuchando? – exclamó Barry para llamar su atención.

Chris se volvió sobresaltado hacia su amigo. Había ignorado parte de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Lo siento, Barry – se disculpó-. Continúa.

Jill le miró con gesto interrogativo, y Chris se encogió de hombros.

- Decía – continuó Barry-, que nos desplazaremos en helicóptero hasta la isla más cercana, desde la que partiremos en lancha hacia Rockfort.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir todos estos vehículos? – preguntó Jill.

- Eh, uno tiene sus contactos – contestó Barry sonriéndole-. Y algunas personas que me deben algún que otro favor.

- De acuerdo, lo dejamos en tus manos – aceptó Jill.

- Iré a hacer los preparativos – concluyó Barry-. Vosotros preparad las armas y el equipo médico.

- De acuerdo – contestó Jill.

Barry se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir a dónde se dirigía. Por su parte, Jill se levantó y salió al jardín de la casa para tomarse unos minutos de respiro, y hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Chris se acercó hasta donde Carlos y Rebecca se encontraban. Carlos le estaba explicando algo a Rebecca sobre la pantalla, que mostraba un mapa del océano Pacífico. Mientras, Rebecca asentía y escuchaba con interés su explicación.

- ¡Ah, Chris! – saludó Rebecca, interrumpiendo su conversación con Carlos-. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

- Sí – contestó Chris sin realmente prestar atención a la chica. Tenía la mirada centrada en Carlos, quien no dijo nada. Rebecca captó aquello, y reaccionó inmediatamente.

- ¡Vamos pues! Tú te encargas de las armas, y yo del equipo médico, ¿te parece?

Chris asintió, y siguió a Rebecca, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Carlos, que seguía ensimismado con los mapas en el ordenador. Había ignorado por completo su presencia.

Carlos exhaló aire aliviado. Rebecca acababa de salvarle de una nueva situación tensa.

/-/

_**¿Por qué tiene que estar ocurriendo esto justo ahora? Por fin te había encontrado, Chris. Por fin…**_

Jill Valentine repasaba mentalmente los últimos meses de su vida. O de su pesadilla…

Tras el incidente en los laboratorios de las montañas Arklay, y la disolución del grupo de los S.T.A.R.S., Chris Redfield desapareció de su vida. Algo en su cerebro se activó, y decidió que debía acabar con Umbrella por sí mismo, sin poner en peligro a los demás. Lo último que supo de él es que se había marchado a Europa para infiltrarse en uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella.

Por su parte, Jill permaneció en Raccon City, de la que casi no escapó con vida cuando todos sus habitantes se convirtieron en zombis hambrientos que peleaban entre ellos por devorarla. Pero durante toda aquella odisea, algo permaneció inamovible en su mente: Chris. Supuso un motivo por el que luchar por su vida en los momentos en los que algo le decía que debía dejar de hacerlo.

¿Por qué él?

Chris siempre había sido tan atento, tan protector… Y lo que había ocurrido varias horas atrás… La atracción que ejerció sobre ella aquella cercanía física con su amigo…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y se percató de que no era únicamente por el pensamiento, sino porque alguien acababa de posar su mano en su hombro. Se giró lentamente, sin saber realmente con quién iba a encontrarse, y le sorprendió ver que se trataba de Carlos.

- Lo siento si te he asustado – se disculpó él con tono tímido.

- No te preocupes. Estaba en las nubes – le dijo Jill-. ¿Querías algo?

Carlos vaciló un momento, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar lo que pasaba por su mente. Finalmente, optó por comenzar la conversación con algo más banal que lo que realmente quería hablar con ella.

- Rebecca tiene un gran sentido del humor, ¿no? – preguntó, sintiéndose algo ridículo, al ser obvio que no era eso lo que quería decir.

Jill se rió un poco ante aquello.

- Sí. Toma nota, porque Rebecca es así. Consiguió incluso hacerte salir de la habitación…

Carlos bajó la cabeza avergonzado al oír aquello, y Jill se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo siento. He sido una desconsiderada diciendo esto – intentó disculparse-. No sé en qué estaría pensando.

- No te preocupes – le aseguró Carlos, haciendo un gesto con la mano, denotando que ya no tenía importancia-. La culpa fue mía. Me comporté como un imbécil.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué te pasó? – preguntó Jill con el mayor tacto posible.

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo? – le preguntó en cambio Carlos. Esto la pilló desprevenida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Un amigo? – insistió Carlos, con semblante serio. Jill no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ni tampoco a la seriedad reflejada en el rostro de su compañero. Nunca le había visto de aquella forma.

- Ya sabes que sí pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?

Jill dejó de hablar cuando vio que Carlos volvía la cara, evitando mirarla, y entonces comprendió la relación entre su enfado y lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

_**Oh, no…**_, pensó Jill alertada.

- Os vi… - comenzó a decir de nuevo Carlos, todavía sin mirarla-. A Chris y a ti, quiero decir. No parecía que le tratases como a un _amigo_.

- Chris y yo sólo somos eso, amigos – contestó con calma Jill. Se acercó a Carlos y le obligó a girarse para mirarle-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Carlos?

- Creo… - dijo Carlos con voz apagada, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar hablando-. Creo que deberías abrir los ojos, Jill. Chris no te considera una amiga.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella completamente desconcertada.

- Lo he visto. Lo vi en sus ojos. Lo que siente no es amistad. Deberías hablar con él.

Tras terminar la frase, Carlos se giró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa, pero Jill le detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Carlos? – inquirió nuevamente ella-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Carlos miró hacia el suelo y suspiró, liberándose suavemente de la mano de Jill, que había dejado de sujetarle. Volvió a retomar el paso hacia la casa, mientras Jill lo observaba en silencio. Cuando tan sólo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, se detuvo y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que las palabras fluyeran exactamente como las sentía.

- Te quiero, Jill, pero no quiero entrometerme.

Tras decir aquello, Carlos cruzó el umbral de puerta y la cerró lentamente tras de sí sin volverse para mirarla. Jill se quedó paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora todo encajaba. Ya entendía por qué Carlos había reaccionado de aquella forma tan extraña, pero lo que no esperaba era escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca.

_**Carlos…**_, pensó con cierta lástima.

Cruzó al trote la distancia que le separaba de la puerta, y la abrió bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Carlos se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué lo que me ocurría antes era que sentía celos? – preguntó Carlos.

- No… - contestó suavemente Jill, sintiendo cómo su cara enrojecía antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras-. Lo que acabas de decirme…

- Porque sabía que yo no significaba nada para ti. Tú tienes a Chris, y así es como debe ser – le contestó con tristeza. Realmente deseaba estar con ella, pero sentía que así es como debían ser las cosas. Ni siquiera él había comprendido lo que le ocurría hasta aquel momento. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?

- …Y a ti – se apresuró a añadir Jill.

- Claro… - replicó Carlos irónicamente.

Jill rompió la distancia entre ellos, y le abrazó con fuerza, en un intento por demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi amigo y mi compañero, ¿entiendes?

Carlos no contestó. Suspiró, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su interior. Aquellas palabras iban a dolerle más que un disparo en el corazón.

_**Maldito Cupido…**_, pensó Carlos. Incluso los más aguerridos sucumbían ante las heridas del desamor.

* * *

**Eso hemos pensado todos alguna vez: "maldito cupido!". Pobre Carlos... Pero es que Chris y Jill están hechos el uno para el otro... *suspiro de amor* XDDD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado! R&R! Gracias! :))))))))**


	13. I Hwesta

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 12! XD He tardarlo en subirlo, porque, como supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta, he invertido tiempo en editar el prólogo. Creo que así está mucho mejor, más profesional y maduro.**

**Este capítulo es un poco cortito, pero es porque ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y prefería separarlos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por vuestras reviews y sugerencias! :)**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: I Hwesta (La brisa)**

INSTALACIONES DEL FUERTE PRINCIPAL, 16:37.

/-/

- ¿Dónde estoy? Qué dolor de cabeza…

Leon Kennedy comenzó a incorporarse, mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos contra sus sienes, en un intento de alejar el insoportable dolor de cabeza que padecía. Recordaba que uno de los soldados le había golpeado en la cabeza, y había caído inconsciente tras alertar a…

- Claire… - murmuró.

Entró en situación de golpe al recordar a su compañera. Y a Ada…

Se encontraba en una pequeña celda sumida en la oscuridad. Tanteó las paredes hasta dar con la puerta compuesta por barrotes metálicos y, obviamente, imposible de forzar para abrirla.

El pasillo al quedaba estaba igualmente oscuro; tan sólo una débil luz proveniente del techo iluminaba el lugar.

Golpeó los barrotes con los puños en un arranque de frustración, y entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento rozando su cara. Era demasiado potente como para provenir de la simple corriente de una puerta abierta, y eso le puso en alerta.

Se alejó lentamente de la puerta, y miró a su alrededor, aunque no fuera muy útil debido a la oscuridad reinante. No logró atisbar ninguna figura de la que pudiese provenir, pero la corriente seguía rozando su cuerpo: su cara, sus hombros, sus brazos.

De pronto, pareció que las pequeñas ráfagas confluían entre ellas para formar una más potente y, como si estuviesen teledirigidas, ésta se estrelló contra la herida de su hombro, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Comenzó a zarandear los brazos, intentando atrapar el agente causal de aquel viento inexplicable, pero sólo era aire, nada sólido. Y entonces escuchó aquella voz.

_**Vas a ayudarme**_, le ordenó.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Leon, creyendo seriamente que había perdido la cabeza-. Seas quien seas, no voy a obedecerte – Terminó por decir pese a sentirse como un esquizofrénico hablando con el aire.

La pequeña masa de aire volvió a rodearlo, y sintió que algo tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Notó como si algo hiciese que su consciencia quedase relegada a un segundo plano. Aunque podía pensar por sí mismo, su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, sino que se movía a voluntad de alguien ajeno a él, como si de una marioneta se tratase. El pánico comenzó a hacerse dueño de su mente, y su titiritero decidió que era hora de que la consciencia de su lacayo se tomase un descanso, y le dejase dirigir su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento psicológico por su parte. Necesitaba aquel cuerpo orgánico al cien por cien, sin impedimentos de tipo mental, moral o sentimental.

En un instante, Leon cayó inconsciente al suelo. Mientras, a varias decenas de metros bajo el suelo rocoso de la isla, Alexia Ashford sonrió complacida, mientras flotaba plácidamente en el líquido de su cápsula.

/-/

- Tiene que estar por aquí – dijo Ray con serenidad.

Ada Wong contemplaba a su compañero y amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos desiertos del fuerte de celdas. Todavía le parecía increíble que el hombre que caminaba a su lado fuese Ray Brave, el mismo joven con el que había compartido su vida durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no sólo profesionalmente, sino también en forma de amistad.

No había cambiado demasiado. La única diferencia era que su cabello era ligeramente más largo de como lo recordaba, y aquella barba de varios días, que le hacía parecer más duro y algo mayor de lo que era. Aparte de eso, seguía siendo el mismo joven lleno de vitalidad y con cuerpo bien modelado de siempre.

Su historia no era mucho más sorprendente de lo que Ada había esperado. _Umbrella_ le ofrecido una generosa suma de dinero por ejercer como militar en una isla desierta, de la que por supuesto no le habían contado los detalles. Entre otras cosas, ésa era una de las razones por las que el sueldo era tan generoso. "Tú trabajas sin preguntar, y yo pago tu ignorancia". Algo así había sido. Sin embargo, lo que Ray no se había imaginado era hasta dónde había llegado esa ignorancia que le exigían como base para poder trabajar en la isla Rockfort. Cuando Ada le contó lo que realmente había estado haciendo la corporación en los últimos años, no podía más que intentar negarlo todo, convencerse a sí mismo de que no había estado trabajando para una compañía que había sido la causante de miles de muertes, y de usos nada éticos de las vidas humanas de las que podía echar mano.

_- "Todos sabíamos que había algo extraño detrás de una compañía que tenía su propio ejército de mercenarios a pequeña escala a su servicio…"_ - recalcó Ada mientras intentaba hacerle ver que todo lo que le había relatado era cierto.

_- "Lo sé…__ Pero esto es demasiado"_ – se defendió Ray, visiblemente afectado-. _"Todas las grandes compañías tienen su pequeño _ejército_ de hombres preparados física y mentalmente para ejercer como guardaespaldas. Pero esto…"._

_- "Ray, no éramos simples guardaespaldas… Estábamos entrenados para matar si era necesario. Éramos mucho más parecidos a mercenarios que a personas que velan por la seguridad de los demás_" – dijo Ada, con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

_- "¿Tú… Lo sabías?_" – preguntó de pronto Ray, alzando la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ada ni siquiera pestañeó, ni cambio el gesto serio, pero sereno de su cara.

_- "Lo supe después. Ray, yo estuve trabajando como espía para la compañía…"_ - Hizo una pequeña pausa, y después continuó-. "_Hasta ahora"_ – añadió-. _"Tuve que hacer cosas… Cosas muy desagradables"._

_- "¿Te ordenaron matar a alguien?_" – preguntó Ray, sin percatarse de lo osado e inoportuno de su pregunta.

Ada Wong desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y permaneció en silencio; silencio que Ray comprendió al instante.

_- "Aunque te sorprenda"_ – dijo de pronto Ada-, _"eso no es lo peor que tuve que hacer. Llevar esta vida, nunca ser tú misma… Al final llega un momento en que desconoces tu propia identidad. Un día te miras al espejo, y no sabes quién es la persona a la que estás viendo reflejada en él. ¿Es la Ada Wong que hace un mes sonreía de la mano de un joven científico? ¿O la que un tiempo después lo utilizó para obtener información que a la corporación le interesaba? ¿O quizá la mujer fría y calculadora, mientras se infiltra sigilosamente en un laboratorio de una compañía enemiga para robar información?"._

Ada levantó de nuevo la mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada. Ray sintió inmediatamente compasión por ella.

_- "Todo eso ya no importa. Se terminó"_ – concluyó enérgicamente.

Ray asintió, y se percató de que había tocado la vena sensible de su compañera. Decidió que, comparado con lo que acababa de sentir él al enterarse de toda la verdad oculta, Ada había sufrido y sufría mucho más que él. No podía alcanzar a imaginarse cómo se sentía uno al darse cuenta de que toda su vida era una mentira. Realmente tenía razón, nunca había podido ser ella misma, y ahora vivía con la duda permanente de cuál era su verdadero yo, y qué era lo que le quedaba para seguir luchando.

_- "¿Y todo ese tema de los virus y las horripilantes criaturas?"_ – siguió preguntando Ray, todavía sintiéndose incrédulo ante lo que Ada le había descubierto.

Ada intentó explicárselo lo más concisa y claramente que pudo. Ray asentía a cada momento sin decir palabra. Intentaba digerir lo que le contaba. Y, al final de la conversación, el joven pareció aceptar en cierta manera todo lo que su mente estaba procesando.

Sin decir nada más, Ray se había levantado y le había tendido la mano, mientras le decía que iba a ayudarle a encontrar a sus compañeros y a huir de aquella pesadilla. Parecía repentinamente resuelto a hacerlo, como si algo se hubiese iluminado en su cerebro, y ese algo le dijese que era lo correcto, que debía confiar en Ada por encima de todas las cosas.

Y ahí se encontraban.

Ada sentía una especie de angustia que la devoraba por dentro al pensar en Leon. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, y estaba algo desconcertada. En Raccon City, era un sentimiento que la había enfurecido, algo que entorpecía con su misión, pero ahora que había decidido renunciar a todo por una causa totalmente diferente, la hacía sentirse insegura, y preguntarse cuál era la verdadera Ada Wong. ¿La confiada y siempre segura de si misma, como lo había sido en Raccon City, o esta otra que ahora parecía débil y desvalida al verse abordada por emociones antes desconocidas?

Sabía que sentía algo por Leon Kennedy, y eso debía de ser lo que experimentaba alguien que se preocupaba por la persona con la que había creado un vínculo afectivo.

En ese momento, se escuchó el gimoteo de alguien. Ada, que iba ligeramente adelantada a Ray, se detuvo inmediatamente y levantó la mano, indicándole que se detuviese y guardase silencio.

- Viene de una de las celdas, y no parece estar muy lejos de aquí – susurró Ray.

- ¿No sabes el punto exacto dónde pueden estar encerrados? – preguntó Ada, pensando que quizá ser miembro de aquellas instalaciones le permitiría tener acceso a cierta información privilegiada que les sería indispensable para encontrar a Leon, Claire y Sherry lo antes posible.

- No – contestó Ray, negando con la cabeza-. Como ya te dije, sabemos lo justo. Nos limitamos a seguir las órdenes inmediatas de nuestros superiores. Puedo saber que tengo que vigilar a un preso, pero nunca permitirán que conozca su identidad, así que no, no lo sé, y tampoco tengo acceso a esa información. Lo siento – concluyó humildemente.

- No te preocupes. Vamos a ver de quién provienen esos gemidos.

- De acuerdo. Toma – le dijo Ray, lanzándole una de las dos pistolas reglamentarias que llevaba en las pistoleras asidas al cinturón del uniforme. Ada reaccionó rápidamente y la cogió en el aire sin problemas-. Por si acaso – concluyó.

Siguieron los sonidos lastimeros que seguían resonando por el pasillo mal iluminado hasta dar con la celda de la que provenían. El interior estaba completamente a oscuras, y no podía distinguir nada en su interior, pero, obviamente, había una persona en ella.

- Déjame a mí – dijo Ray, mientras desenganchaba un enorme llavero de su cinturón y buscaba la llave correspondiente a esa celda.

Al abrirla, observaron a alguien tumbado en el suelo, mientras respiraba sonoramente, y esas ruidosas inhalaciones y exhalaciones se mezclaban con gimoteos, parecidos a los de un niño al tener pesadillas. Cuando Ada se adentró un poco más en la celda, pudo distinguir la cara cubierta por mechones castaños, y el vendaje empapado de sangre que portaba en el hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Leon! – exclamó aterrada-. Oh, dios mío…

Lo giró hasta colocarlo boca arriba, e intentó despertarlo zarandeándole, pero estaba completamente inconsciente.

- ¡Sácalo de ahí! ¡Sospecho que algo no va bien! – le gritó Ray desde fuera.

Al momento comprendió de qué se trataba.

**"Alerta. Alerta****. Escape biológico. El sistema de seguridad sellará está instalación. Repito. Todo el fuerte será sellado".**

- ¡Mierda! Ada, tenemos que largarnos de aquí – le dijo Ray, entrando rápidamente a la celda para ayudarle a cargar con Leon.

- Vamos, Leon – le susurró Ada en el oído.

- Si no tenemos tiempo para llegar a una de las salidas, sólo se me ocurre un sitio en el que estaremos a salvo hasta que el sistema de seguridad se desbloquee… - explicó Ray visiblemente nervioso.

_**Demonios, hay días que es mejor no levantarse de la cama…**_, pensó Ray Brave para sus adentros.

* * *

**Leon poseído por Alexia? Qué es lo que puede salir de aquí? We'll see! Y en el siguiente capi, una nueva cara!**

**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! :)**


	14. Verie

**¡He vuelto! Este capítulo era uno de los que más ilusión me hacía escribir, porque adoro el _pairing _Claire/Steve, pero sin olvidarme de Ada y Leon y Chris y Jill.**

**Que lo disfrutéis y gracias por vuestro apoyo! :)**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Verie (Valentía)**

INSTALACIONES DEL FUERTE DOS, 17:12.

/-/

Los latidos del corazón producían un eco en sus oídos que le parecía abrumador. Parecía que cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca de ella podría escucharlos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Claire Redfield entreabrió los ojos, y se percató de que su cara estaba en contacto con algo frío y húmedo. El suelo.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar la vista. Estaba tendida en el suelo de una pequeña estancia de hormigón. Una celda. Pero había algo extraño en ella.

Se impulsó con los brazos para incorporarse, y se quedó de rodillas, sentada sobre los talones, observando a su alrededor. Pronto vio lo que no cuadraba ahí. La puerta de la celda estaba entreabierta, y un haz de luz iluminaba el interior de la misma. Además de eso, podía escuchar el sonido de una sirena de fondo, lejana, pero claramente audible, como si algo no marchase bien en el lugar.

_**Pensaba que no me quedaba nada más extraño por ver**_, se dijo Claire, mientras observaba atónita que sólo tenía que dar dos pasos para salir de la celda y estar un paso más cerca de su libertad. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen sido tan descuidados? O quizá la habían dejado deliberadamente abierta… A lo mejor era otro de los _jueguecitos_ de las mentes retorcidas de los de _Umbrella_.

Tampoco ganaba nada quedándose ahí, así que debería arriesgarse a salir. Iba desarmada, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y se asomó por el hueco que quedaba abierto. Era una sala parecida a un pequeño almacén de materiales, y por lo poco que podía ver, estaba despejado.

Salió lenta y sigilosamente, y una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de que había alguien desplomado en una silla. Se puso en posición defensiva, y se acercó poco a poco.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, mirándole con sospecha. Parecía claramente un miembro de la base, pero por algún motivo, no se había molestado en levantarse ni en impedir que se fugase de su encierro. Algo muy extraño…

El hombre se incorporó lentamente en la silla, y la miró con una mezcla de cansancio e ironía, como si le sorprendiese que de todas las preguntas que podría haber formulado, hubiese escogido la de conocer su identidad.

- Soy Rodrigo, si es que eso importa – contestó con el mismo tinte sarcástico que podía ver en su cara.

- ¿Por qué me has liberado? – preguntó de nuevo Claire, sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse algo estúpida por estar manteniendo una conversación con un trabajador de _Umbrella_. Pero aquel hombre parecía en cierto modo distinto, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de que la había dejado en libertad.

- Esta isla se está yendo al carajo – espetó Rodrigo-. Estamos jodidos. Dudo incluso que queden muchos más supervivientes aparte de ti y de mí. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre que te deje morir aquí o a manos de una de esas criaturas? Me sentiré mejor pensando que al menos te he dado una oportunidad – concluyó, pronunciando las palabras como si fuera una conversación de lo más normal. Después emitió un breve gemido, y Claire se dio cuenta de que estaba herido.

_**Dios… ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?**_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que la isla se está yendo al carajo? – quiso saber, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la herida de Rodrigo. Parecía que había perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿No lo oyes, niña? – le contestó algo malhumorado, refiriéndose a la sirena que podía escucharse reverberando a lo lejos por todas las instalaciones-. Alguien nos la ha jugado. Hay decenas de esas criaturas libres por todo el complejo, y se están dando un jodido festín las muy putas.

- ¿Criaturas? – repitió Claire, aunque más bien estaba hablando para sí misma.

- Yo que tú me largaría de aquí enseguida. Dudo mucho que puedas salir de la isla, pero al menos ahora tienes una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Toma – le dijo Rodrigo, empujando por encima de la mesa una pistola-. Cógela, y cárgate a esas cosas por mí.

Claire trató de pensar a qué se refería Rodrigo con el término _criaturas_, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser otra cosa que aquellos engendros como los que habían visto en Raccon City. La pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca. Como si no tuviesen bastante con estar ahí cautivos.

- Necesitas atención médica – le dijo Claire mientras recogía el arma que Rodrigo le había dado, y señalaba con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el abdomen del hombre.

- No te preocupes por mí – le contestó él.

No obstante, pese a que Claire sabía que aquel hombre no era precisamente de su bando, le había liberado, y su consciencia no quedaría tranquila si no hacía algo por ayudarle.

Sin contestar, examinó la sala en busca de algo que pudiera servirle para taponar aquella herida, y vio una bata algo descolorida colgada en una percha en una esquina de la estancia. Se acercó a ella, y rasgó con facilidad una tira de la vieja bata. La dobló en forma de venda, y se acercó a Rodrigo. El hombre no intentó negarse a recibir su ayuda pese a sus palabras, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Claire rodeaba su cintura a modo de vendaje para contener la hemorragia. Mientras lo hacía, pudo comprobar el aspecto de la herida, y supo con seguridad que el causante de la laceración era un zombi. Recordaba vívidamente los cadáveres en las calles de Raccon City, plagados de aquellos mordiscos y arañazos, y sintió repentinamente pena por el hombre. Sabía que si su teoría era cierta, se convertiría en uno más de aquellos muertos vivientes en cuestión de horas.

Terminó de anudar el vendaje, ajustándolo bien a su cuerpo, y se apartó de Rodrigo.

- Gracias – le agradeció él con tono apagado-. Ahora vete – terminó diciendo, en esta ocasión de forma más agradable que cómo le había hablado antes.

Rodrigo parecía aceptar su destino, inmóvil en aquella silla, mientras Claire salía en silencio de la sala sin poder dejar de mirarlo mientras lo hacía. No podía evitar sentir lástima por él.

/-/

Sólo había caminado durante varios minutos y ya había tenido que deshacerse de tres de aquellos apestosos zombis, lo cual debía significar que el escape biológico se había producido hacía varias horas, porque de lo contrario, aquellos desgraciados trabajadores de _Umbrella_ todavía no se habrían transformado en zombis.

_**No puedo creer que la historia de Raccon City se esté repitiendo. **__**Es como si la pesadilla nos siguiera los pasos…**_, pensó aterrorizada.

Apostada en una esquina de la puerta, se asomó fugazmente hacia el exterior de la misma. Ahí fuera había un patio interior, en el que se encontraban varios cadáveres, aparentemente no convertidos en zombis. Salió lentamente y semiagachada, y avanzó hacia el siguiente muro en el que podría refugiarse antes de seguir adelante, mientras empuñaba firmemente el arma. De pequeña, su hermano le había enseñado a disparar con un arma, pero desde los acontecimientos de Raccon City, se había vuelto una tiradora experta a la fuerza.

A mitad de camino, un foco en lo alto de alguno de los edificios se encendió y la iluminó, y acto seguido, escuchó una lluvia de proyectiles acercándose hasta su posición.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Claire mientras se tiraba a suelo y rodaba hacia la pared de enfrente.

Se asomó por la esquina del muro y miró en dirección al origen de los disparos. En el balcón de uno de los edificios se hallaba bien anclada una ametralladora M61 Vulcan, que, en un momento determinado, paró de escupir proyectiles mientras se desprendía una pequeñísima columna de humo de su cañón.

Claire aprovechó ese momento y salió de su escondite para disparar a la persona que manejaba la ametralladora. Se escucharon unos gritos masculinos, y vio alzarse unos brazos en el aire.

- ¡No dispares! ¡Soy humano! – le dijo la voz.

- Hmm – murmuró Claire. Para ser humano había sido algo idiota al confundirla con un zombi. Eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Bajó el arma y observó de nuevo el balcón. Un joven se descolgó por el borde del mismo y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Después, se acercó con un aire algo prepotente hacia ella. Claire levantó de nuevo el arma y le apuntó a la cara, siguiendo sus movimientos conforme el chico se acercaba a ella.

- Vaya, ya decía yo que eras demasiado guapa para ser un zombi – le dijo en tono jocoso-. Eh, tranquila, no hace falta que me apuntes con eso – y señaló el arma.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Claire. No le gustaba nada cómo había empezado aquella conversación. No soportaba a los _gallitos_.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? – le contestó Steve, devolviéndole la pregunta y sonriendo, obviamente consciente de que la estaba enfadando.

- Claire Redfield… - contestó visiblemente molesta, mientras bajaba el arma.

- Steve Burnside… - dijo el chico imitando el tono de la joven, que denotaba un incipiente enojo. Después volvió a sonreír, y le guiñó el ojo.

Claire abrió la boca para decir algo ante aquel gesto, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Ni siquiera se había parado a observar a Steve. Rondaba su edad, con un cuerpo delgado, pero en el que evidentemente se notaban las horas de gimnasio. Bajo la sencilla camiseta blanca que llevaba, se notaban claramente los músculos del pecho y el abdomen, y aunque sus piernas eran delgadas, se intuía que estaban bien formadas bajo aquellos pantalones militares. Esto contrastaba con su cara de rasgos relativamente delicados, y el sedoso pelo pelirrojo que caía sobre su frente, tapando ligeramente unos ojos de color verde intenso. No podía negar que era atractivo, pero el carácter que estaba desplegando frente a ella le daba ganas de patearle el culo.

- ¿Eres de _Umbrella_? – le preguntó Steve, poniéndose algo más serio.

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Claire se encontró bromeando, y aquello le sorprendió. Sin embargo, le pareció que era justo devolverle la jugada a Steve Burnside.

- Astuta. Muy astuta – contestó Steve Burnside emitiendo una carcajada como si aprobase la broma-. Veamos.

Steve se acercó a Claire, y le tomó el mentón, levantando ligeramente su cara, como si la examinase. De hecho, era lo que estaba haciendo. Claire sintió el inminente deseo de abofetearle para impedir que la tocara, pero por algún motivo, no lo hizo; se quedó paralizada.

Él soltó de pronto su cara y volvió a sonreír. Esta vez parecía una sonrisa sincera.

- Parece que no – concluyó con un tono dulce.

Claire sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando que era un chalado, pero al menos, un chalado simpático.

- Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, _Steve_? – le preguntó Claire, poniendo especial énfasis en su nombre.

- Creo que lo mismo que tú – le contestó girándose para dejarle ver su espalda, y señalando con los brazos lo que había estampado en su chaqueta. En ella se leía "Prisión de Rockfort. 0267". Claire enseguida dedujo que era su número de prisionero.

- ¿Y por qué te capturaron?

Steve se puso serio por un momento y luego sonrió artificialmente, evadiendo la pregunta.

- Eso no es muy interesante. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Bueno… - comenzó a explicar Claire, preguntándose cuál sería la razón para no querer contárselo-. Es una larga historia, pero podría contártela. Tengo que encontrar a mis compañeros.

- ¿Compañeros? – preguntó Steve poniendo cara de sorpresa-. Creo que en eso puedo ayudarte.

Tras decir aquello, Steve se dio la vuelta y se dirigió, muy seguro de sus pasos, hacia una de las puertas del patio. La abrió, y entró, y antes de cerrarla detrás de él, se asomó y la llamó.

- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

Claire se quedó dubitativa durante unos segundos, pero luego pensó que no tenía nada que perder, y que era mejor que permanecieran juntos; así tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Llegó al trote hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de si. Se apoyó en la puerta como si estuviese cansada y observó a su alrededor. Era una sala de comunicaciones. Estaba llena de aparatos que parecían radios gigantes, y de monitores de ordenadores.

Steve estaba curioseando por la estancia, y finalmente se acercó a uno de los monitores. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, y comenzó a teclear en el teclado del ordenador.

Claire le observó desde donde estaba, y un instante después se acercó hasta él, intrigada por saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Imitó su posición, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y miró con atención lo que hacía. Parecía estar intentando colarse en los sistemas de datos de la base.

_**Vaya, el **_**niño**_** nos ha salido hacker**_, pensó con sarcasmo.

Después inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y volvió a escrutar la cara de Steve. Se encontró hipnotizada observándole. Steve tenía la mezcla explosiva de un físico atrayente con un carácter rebelde, algo que a Claire le atraía, pero a la vez le repelía…

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Claire, sintiéndose por un momento desorientada y avergonzada por haber entrado en trance mientras lo miraba.

- Tus compañeros… - repitió Steve con cara de diversión- Que cómo se llaman.

- Oh, perdona – se disculpó Claire sintiéndose algo estúpida-. Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong y Sherry Birkin.

- Aquí – dijo Steve señalando a la pantalla-. Este es el registro de los prisioneros llegados a la isla en las últimas 48 horas.

Claire se inclinó ligeramente hacia la pantalla para observar la lista con detenimiento, y al hacerlo, notó el roce de la piel de su brazo con la de Steve. Un contacto electrizante. Al instante, se separó unos centímetros de él, y siguió observando la pantalla como si nada acabase de ocurrir, pero no era eso lo que le decía su pulso acelerado y el repentino fulgor en sus mejillas.

- Entonces, ¡vamos allá! – exclamó de pronto Steve. Acarició las Lugers gemelas que llevaba en las pistoleras amarradas a su cinturón, y se giró hacia Claire, esperando a que reaccionase.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – le preguntó Claire, sorprendida por su reacción.

- Por supuesto, _guapa_ – aseguró Steve-. Seré tu caballero de brillante armadura – y le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

* * *

***suspiro de amor* El caballero de brillante armadura. So cute! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. R&R! :)**


	15. Muile

**¡Hola! Espero que la espera no se haya hecho muy larga. Sigo con el capítulo 14 de mi historia.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis! Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios, gracias a ellos me animo a seguir escribiendo, e incluso a crear ideas apra nuevas historias que ya estoy planeando.**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Muile (Secreto)**

INSTALACIONES DE ROCKFORT ISLAND, 20:37.

/-/**  
**

- ¡Señor, no vamos a aguantar mucho más a este ritmo! – le gritó un soldado a su superior.

- Concentraos en que no accedan a la zona subterránea – ordenó Nicholai, mientras no dejaba de disparar a las innumerables criaturas que intentaban por todos los medios arrancarles las vísceras.

- El acceso a esa zona está correctamente protegido sin necesidad de colocar demasiados soldados, señor. Dudo incluso que los científicos que allí trabajan se hayan percatado de la situación, de no ser por la alarma del complejo.

La escena era dantesca. Un enorme _Tyrant_, mejorado con respecto a sus predecesores, luchaba con gran ventaja contra una decena de soldados, usando como arma un árbol que había arrancado sin esfuerzo del suelo. Mientras, a su alrededor, como si de una partida de caza se tratase, unos cuantos _Cerberus_ y varios zombis intentaban saciar su hambre lanzando bocados hacia los soldados, que los contenían como podían con sus armas.

Era una lucha completamente desigual, y con todas las de perder para el equipo de Nicholai, pero en ese momento parecía que la principal misión no era defender la base, sino sobrevivir, y que le dieran a Alfred Ashford y sus paranoias esquizofrénicas.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto? – preguntó a gritos mientras abatía a uno de los zombis y pateaba al _Cerberus_ que intentó llevarse un trozo de su gemelo.

- Todavía no se sabe quién es el responsable, pero sin duda parece una traición interna.

El _Tyrant_ terminó de deshacerse de los soldados que tenía frente a él, a los que sin duda veía como unos simples y molestos moscardones, y lanzó el árbol en dirección a Nicholai mientras rugía triunfante.

- ¡Cuidado! – chilló Nicholai, a la vez que se tiraba al suelo y rodaba para evitar el impacto.

El árbol cayó a un metro de él, atrapando a uno de los soldados de su grupo bajo él.

La situación se descontrolaba y se estaba yendo al infierno.

/-/

- No sabemos cuánto más tardará en adaptarse a su organismo, pero le aseguro que poco, quizá unas cuantas horas. En cuanto despierte, le avisaremos – explicó un científico.

Alfred miró a su hermana con adoración, atrapada entre aquel ovillo de cables y flotando en un líquido muy similar tanto en composición como en aspecto al líquido amniótico.

_**Quince años de sacrificio… Pero pronto se verán recompensados**_, pensó Alfred.

- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó Alfred.

- Su cuerpo acepta muy bien el nuevo virus, tal y como esperábamos. Todavía quedaban vestigios del G-virus en su organismo y, lejos de ser un _handicap_, está ayudando a la adaptación del T-Veronica.

- Bien, bien... – aprobó Alfred.

- Pero hay un pequeño problema – añadió el veterano científico-. Hemos notado una pequeña alteración en sus constantes vitales, y algunas veces grita nombres.

- ¿Qué nombres?

- Normalmente llama a una tal Claire…

- Es otra prisionera – contestó Alfred-. No le des importancia y sigue con el protocolo.

El científico asintió y se giró para continuar con su trabajo.

Alfred se volvió de nuevo para contemplar la belleza de su hermana. El virus parecía haber acentuado todavía más los rasgos de la joven, haciéndola parecer realmente atractiva y delicada. Sonrió satisfecho.

_**Ni siquiera tú, padre, hubieras podido apreciar tanto la belleza del T-Veronica como lo hago yo ahora…**_

Alfred y Alexia Ashford siempre se habían sentido orgullosos de sus experimentos, e incluso llegaron a utilizar a su padre, Alexander Ashford, como cobaya de sus caprichos. El odio que le profesaban a su padre tenía origen en su nacimiento. De hecho, era la causa de ese rencor. Siendo niños averiguaron que eran el resultado de un experimento de Alfred, que intentaba por todos los medios revivir la perfección de la fundadora de la familia Ashford, Verónica Ashford. La ira de los mellizos fue tal al enterarse de la noticia, que terminaron convirtiendo a su padre en una más de las criaturas sobre las que Alexia probaba el virus que poco después se inyectó a sí misma, con la enorme diferencia de que su padre lo había rechazado por completo, y esperaba en una celda, convertido en una horripilante criatura deforme, hasta que alguien pusiese fin a su miserable existencia.

Alfred siguió disfrutando de su felicidad hasta que una penetrante sirena significó el fin de la misma.

/-/

Pronto llegarían, y no estaba seguro de estar completamente preparado para lo que se le venía encima.

Carlos todavía estaba afectado por lo que había ocurrido varias horas antes. No había entendido muy bien la respuesta de Jill, o quizá no había querido entenderla… A lo mejor ella necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en lo que le había confesado, pero no estaba seguro de poder esperar. Además, el brillo de sus ojos al decirle que Chris parecía mostrar más que un simple interés de amistad por ella, le había delatado. No se había sentido molesta en absoluto por aquel descubrimiento.

Bajó la cabeza momentáneamente en un gesto de abatimiento, y respiró profundamente. Ir en lancha le era más agradable que el viaje previo en helicóptero. Sintió la brisa fresca del mar acariciando su cara, lo que le hacía sentirse más calmado. Pronto anochecería, pero la temperatura seguía siendo bastante agradable. Prefería las misiones nocturnas, pero si tenía que elegir, escogía quedarse en su base, con sus compañeros… riéndose a carcajada limpia y jugando unas partidas de naipes… Algo que no volvería a ocurrir, porque todos habían muerto, algunos a manos del maldito Nicholai.

_**Como tenga la oportunidad de ponerte las manos encima…**_

Finalmente, levantó la vista, sonriendo de medio lado al ver una figura menuda acercarse hacia él. Había notado que Rebecca estaba muy preocupada por él – parecía ser la única-, y lo único que hacía era ir y venir desde donde se encontraban los demás hasta su esquina apartada y solitaria, en la que podía aclarar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la misión.

_**Qué encanto…**_

Sin embargo, al pensar aquello volvió a entristecerse. Jill no se había acercado ni una sola vez a él desde que habían abandonado la costa. Si bien era cierto que la había visto observarle con cierta lástima frecuentemente, por alguna razón prefería mantener temporalmente las distancias. No es que la culpara, pero hubiese preferido un trato algo más condescendiente.

_**Los hombres también sufrimos los golpes del amor. ¿Por qué la gente piensa que no?**_, se encontró pensando repentinamente.

- Carlos – le llamó Rebecca, que se puso junto a él y miró en la dirección en que él observaba el mar-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy callado.

- Todos lo estamos. La vida de varias personas corre peligro – le contestó él sin girarse para mirarla, pero procurando no sonar muy severo.

- Lo sé. Pero aún así… Se que te ocurre algo – insistió Rebecca, que ya hacía tiempo que imaginaba algo-. Si me lo cuentas, quizá pueda ayudarte.

- No creo que lo entiendas – espetó Carlos. Al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras, siendo consciente de que parecía insinuar que Rebecca carecía de la madurez suficiente como para comprender lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Eh, que yo puedo entender lo que sea! – se defendió ella visiblemente molesta-. Vamos, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Carlos guardó silencio por un momento, pero suavizó sus rasgos. Rebecca se apoyó sobre su hombro, y siguió insistiendo.

- ¿No te fías de mí?

- Claro que me fío. ¿Cómo no iba a fiarme de la muchacha que consiguió hacer salir al terco Carlos Oliveira de su encierro? – bromeó él esforzándose por no parecer tan afectado como estaba.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a decir Rebecca, sonriendo con cierta malicia. Sabía que estaba traspasando sus barreras. Igual que lo había hecho en casa de Chris.

Carlos exhaló un suspiro que mostraba cierta desesperación, pero no tardó mucho en rendirse.

- Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, pero ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Seré una tumba!

El joven entornó los ojos ante el comentario jocoso de Rebecca, y pensó en cómo comenzar la historia. Se sentó en el suelo metálico de la embarcación, como si aquella acción le fuese a proporcionar inspiración y fuerza para empezar su relato, y Rebecca hizo lo mismo, mirándole con atención.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien, y ese alguien no te ha correspondido? – preguntó Carlos dubitativo, sintiéndose un perfecto torpe para hablar sobre aquel tema, especialmente con una mujer.

- ¿Te refieres a si alguna vez me han dado calabazas? – preguntó Rebecca, siempre haciendo uso de su inagotable sentido del humor. Después emitió una breve risita, tras lo que volvió a su cara seria y expectante anterior.

Carlos se llevó la mano a la cara, y negó con la cabeza, riéndose ligeramente. Rebecca era directa, aquello estaba claro, y nunca abandonaba su sentido del humor.

- Sí… algo así – le contestó sonriendo un poco.

- Pues… Sí. Y de alguien que no te imaginarías. Fue muy duro, aunque te parezca que todo me lo tomo con humor y que nada me afecta.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó él, sintiendo un repentino arranque de curiosidad-. Bueno, no sé si tengo derecho a preguntártelo.

- No, tranquilo. Ya es agua pasada – le aseguró Rebecca haciendo un gesto con la mano. Después se acomodó contra el lateral metálico de la lancha y cruzó las piernas a lo indio, como si fuese una especie de preparativo preliminar antes de contar la historia.

- Bueno, todo empezó hace medio año. – comenzó a contarle Rebecca-. Me acababa de licenciar y me mudé a Raccon City para unirme al grupo de los S.T.A.R.S. Esa misma noche se celebró una cena de bienvenida para todos los miembros recién incorporados, y allí es donde conocí a mis futuros compañeros de equipo, con los que compartiría misiones en las que iba a ir como bioquímica y médica. Todos se mostraron muy amables conmigo y me tenían mucho aprecio. Por algo era la _pequeña_ del grupo, pero Chris y Barry en especial fueron los que más se encariñaron conmigo. Pronto consideré a Barry como a un padre, y a Chris como a un hermano… hasta que comprendí que me había enamorado de él. Claro que Chris me seguía tratando como a una hermana pequeña…

Rebecca se detuvo al ver la cara de Carlos. Por su expresión, pudo deducir que no había esperado que la causa del desamor de Rebecca hubiese sido Chris Redfield. Parecía tan adulto y rústico comparado con lo delicada e inocente que se la veía a ella…

- No esperabas que se tratase de él, ¿verdad?

Carlos negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, y continuó observándola con interés, esperando a que continuase su relato.

- Intenté insinuarle lo que sentía por él de muchas maneras, porque era demasiado tímida para decírselo a la cara – siguió Rebecca-. Tenía miedo de perderle como amigo. Al final, opté por contárselo a Barry. ¡Pobre Barry, parece que siempre tiene que mediar en todos nuestros asuntos! – dirigió una mirada hacia el grupo, en el que se encontraba el aludido, y sonrió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Carlos y continuar-. Se mostró algo sorprendido, pero actuó como un buen cómplice. Habló con Chris y averiguó qué es lo que pensaba de mí. Como yo esperaba, sólo era una buena amiga y una segunda hermana pequeña para él. Y para colmo, a los pocos días, con una sonrisa en la cara, acercó a una joven hasta donde yo estaba y me la presentó. ¿Adivina quién iba a unirse al grupo?

El joven se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quién se trataba.

- Jill – siguió Rebecca-. Era muy simpática y todo eso, pero… - se rió un poco antes de seguir-, la empecé a considerar una _enemiga_ cuando comencé a ver las extrañas reacciones de Chris cuando hablaba con ella. Me puse tan triste y enfurecida, que un día que salimos a cenar todos los miembros del grupo salí corriendo del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a todos tan confusos como preocupados. Imagínate…

Carlos se percató instantáneamente de que era exactamente lo que había hecho él. Huir de aquella situación.

- El único que sabía de qué iba todo aquello era Barry, que se las arregló para convencer a Chris de que era necesario que fuese a buscarme y hablase conmigo. En cuanto le vi acercarse hasta donde estaba, sola en la calle, no pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar, mientras le gritaba que Jill significaba más para él que yo, y que no quería perderle porque sentía algo por él – en ese momento, el semblante de Rebecca se entristeció ligeramente-. Recuerdo que incluso llegué a darle una bofetada antes de marcharme corriendo de nuevo. Pobre Chris…

- ¿Y qué pasó al final? – le preguntó Carlos, que se había mantenido en silencio y algo cabizbajo durante el rato que había estado contándole su historia.

- Pues… Nada, la verdad. Estuve muchos días sin hablarle, sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, y cuando Jill me hablaba, también lo pagaba con ella, contestándole de manera poco educada. Prácticamente sólo hablaba con Barry. Fue muy bueno conmigo. Todas las tardes solía llamarme y entretenerme con su conversación, porque se imaginaba que me las pasaba llorando. Hasta que un día, Chris se presentó sin previo aviso en mi casa. ¡No creas que no me hice de rogar hasta que le dejé pasar! Estuvimos hablando de cosas estúpidas hasta que se decidió a decir lo que realmente había venido a hablar. Me dijo que Jill nunca había significado más que yo para él, y que siempre sería su amiga, pero no le creí. Sabía que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, y que sólo intentaba arreglar lo que había provocado involuntariamente. Quizá él no era consciente de que se estaba enamorando de Jill Valentine, pero desde luego, yo sí lo veía. Así que me resigné, y decidí que era una tontería empeñarme en odiarles por algo que no estaba en mis manos. Ambos eran buenas personas y grandes amigos míos. Decidí que lo mejor era dejar fluir las cosas – terminó Rebecca con resolución.

Carlos seguía algo impresionado por el relato, y a la vez, él mismo sintió una pizca del enfurecimiento de Rebecca hacia Chris. Si lo que le había contado era cierto, era probable que Chris también sintiese algo por Jill.

- ¿Todavía le sigues queriendo? – le preguntó a la joven.

- Supongo que en el fondo, sí, pero no dejo que eso interfiera en el día a día, ni en mi relación con él. ¡Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará! – exclamó más alegremente-. Además, sé que siempre puedo contar con él como amigo.

- ¿Y qué harías si, por la razón que fuera, se diese cuenta de que siente algo por ti?

- Nada – contestó Rebecca con seguridad-, porque eso no pasará.

- Estás muy segura de ello – replicó Carlos.

- Sólo soy realista – afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si en verdad pasase… Ahora mismo no sé cómo reaccionaría. Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema. Dudo que incluso Jill lo sepa.

- Vaya… Siento que pasara todo eso – concluyó Carlos, sin saber muy bien qué debía decirle.

- No te preocupes – contestó Rebecca pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros con naturalidad-. Algún día encontraré a alguien que encaje de verdad conmigo. Estoy segura. Hasta entonces…

Rebecca se encogió de hombros y sonrió con un aire de tristeza. La historia de la joven no era muy distinta de la suya en lo que se refería al desenlace. De pronto pensó que odiaba la famosa frase de "Seguiremos siendo amigos". ¿Qué significaba realmente eso? Y allí estaba él, con el brazo de Rebecca rodeando sus hombros, su rifle junto a él, y el amargo recuerdo que le había traído la historia de su compañera.

- No tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar en cuento lleguemos a la isla – le dijo Rebecca mientras retiraba el brazo de sus hombros y se separaba un poco para mirarle-, así que si quieres que esta _profesional_ te ayude en algo, sólo tienes que hablar por esa _boquita_.

Carlos la miró durante un instante y luego comenzó a hablar.

- Es sobre Jill…

- Me lo imaginaba.

Él afirmó con la cabeza, consciente de que, probablemente, externamente se notaba más de lo que él creía. Un golpe de vergüenza lo sacudió de pronto.

- Cuando os marchasteis Chris y tú a hacer los preparativos, me armé de valor y fui a decirle… ya sabes, todo.

- Te entiendo.

- Me contestó lo que esperaba, aunque no se por qué, todavía tenía alguna esperanza. No puedo describir con palabras lo herido que me sentí – tomó aire por un segundo, como si intentase serenarse, y luego continuó-. Sea como sea, no me entrometeré entre Chris y ella. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si yo se lo impido, me alejaré de ella.

Acto seguido se puso en pie, y Rebecca hizo lo mismo.

- Haz lo que creas correcto – le dijo Rebecca suavemente, sonriendo-. Y si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.

Carlos sonrió y asintió.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Rebecca se giró hasta poder mirarle directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez, dejó ver su lado débil, en lugar del alegre y optimista al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

- Tengo miedo. De todo esto. ¿Y si no salimos de ahí? ¿Y qué pasará si no logramos rescatar a Claire y los demás?

- No te preocupes, lo conseguiremos – le aseguró Carlos con convicción-. Además, yo te cubriré. ¿Qué te parece?

- Gracias.

Por segunda vez, volvió a ver la sonrisa angelical de la joven, y se dijo asimismo que era afortunado de tenerla a su lado cuando algunos todavía lo consideraban en cierto modo _enemigo_.

* * *

**Fin de este capítulo! Al próximo volveré con Leon, Ada y Ray, y Steve y Claire, que pronto se reunirá con su hermano! :) R&R! :)**


	16. Hirië

**A/N: Hola a todos! Lo primero de todo, disculparme por el tiempo en el que no he podido escribir ni subir nuevos capítulos. Como os dije, me lesioné la mano, y he tardado bastante tiempo en tenerla del todo recuperada. En segundo lugar, como prometí, subo el siguiente capítulo esta semana. Además, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente (hay ganas acumuladas de escribir en tanto tiempo :)). Espero que os guste, y quizá incluso antes de que termine esta semana podré subir el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutadlo y gracias por vuestros ánimos y opiniones! :)**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Hirië (Descubrimiento)**

INSTALACIONES DEL FUERTE PRINCIPAL, 21:58.

/-/

- Leon… ¡Leon! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Ada lo zarandeó por quinta vez, sin conseguir que recuperase la consciencia.

Se habían refugiado en la sala de desintoxicación del fuerte Principal. En aquel momento parecía ser el lugar más seguro de aquellas instalaciones.

Misteriosamente, el mensaje de alerta había dejado de escucharse, por lo que Ray creía que era posible que los bloqueos de salida y entrada del fuerte hubieran sido desactivados. Eso significaba que podrían salir de ahí, pero también que aquellas criaturas de las que hablaba Ada podrían hacerlo.

- Prueba con esto – le dijo Ray, tendiéndole una botella. Ada la tomó, y al instante, su cara adquirió una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Whisky? ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea?

- Ese whisky es capaz de levantar a los muertos de la tumba.

Ada frunció el gesto durante un segundo ante aquel comentario, pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Quizá funcionase.

En cuanto el líquido pasó por la garganta de Leon, éste comenzó a toser violentamente, se puso en pie de inmediato, y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió hacia la primera puerta que vio.

- ¡Leon! ¿Qué haces? ¡No salgas ahí fuera, está todo lleno de criaturas!

Él ignoró sus palabras y continuó su camino, hasta que la mano de Ada agarró con fuerza su brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Adónde vas? – siguió preguntándole la joven.

Pero Leon parecía no escucharle. Se deshizo de un tirón de su mano, y cuando volvió la mirada hacia atrás, Ada pudo comprobar que su expresión ya no era humana. No había emoción en aquel rostro. Simplemente parecía un autómata programado para realizar una determinada misión.

Ada dio varios pasos atrás, conmocionada, y se tapó la boca con las manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ray, en cambio, reaccionó al instante, desenfundando su arma y apuntándole con ella. Al ver sus intenciones, ella se interpuso entre ambos, en un intento por proteger a Leon, o lo que quedaba de él.

- ¡Apártate! – le gritó Ray.

- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que le dispares!

- ¡Ya no es humano! ¿Es que no lo ves? Tú misma me lo has dicho, lo que le ocurría a las personas antes de convertirse en monstruos.

Mientras ambos discutían sobre la situación, Leon emitió un grito inhumano de furia y, empujando violentamente a Ada hacia un lado, se acercó con paso firme a Ray. Éste disparó una, dos veces, hasta que Leon le arrancó la pistola de la mano y levantándolo del suelo con sus propias manos, lo lanzó por los aires contra la pared. Después, se retiró sin más, y salió de la estancia, ansioso por reunirse con su ama.

/-/

- Así que fueron a por vosotros… - repitió Steve mientras caminaban por los pasillos del fuerte.

Claire asintió a la vez que se colocaba bien la correa de la funda de la escopeta. Había resultado un hallazgo milagroso haberla encontrado en uno de los puestos de control del fuerte.

- Sí, no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Nos atraparon y encerraron aquí como simples ratas. Todo por ese maldito virus. Ni siquiera sé si Ada seguirá teniéndolo. Y si se lo han arrebatado…- permaneció en silencio durante un instante- Prefiero o pensarlo.

Steve se estremeció al escuchar la palabra "virus", y bajó la cabeza durante un instante. Sabía más de lo que le había contado a Claire, pero no creía que fuera el momento de ahondar más en la pesadilla que ya de por sí estaban viviendo.

- Eh… ¿Ese Leon es… tu novio? – se decidió a preguntarle de pronto, mientras se acercaban a unas escaleras que bajaban a la parte subterránea.

Claire paró en seco, preguntándose si lo que habían escuchado sus oídos era cierto.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó atónita, haciendo enrojecer a Steve.

- Eh… Nada, nada. Déjalo – intentó arreglar él, quitándole importancia. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la nuca, consciente de que quizá no debía haberse metido en aquel lío.

- No. Me preguntabas por Leon, ¿verdad? Pues no… no es mi novio – contestó Claire, sintiéndose también algo abrumada, pero divertida a la vez ante la idea. ¿Qué pensaría Leon si escuchaba a Steve decir eso? Probablemente se reiría…

_**¿Y **__**esto a qué viene?**_, pensó mientras reanudaban la marcha.

- Ah… mejor – murmuró Steve, tan bajo que tan sólo él pudo entender las palabras.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – le preguntó Claire con cierta sospecha, todavía confusa por semejante pregunta.

- No, nada. Cosas mías – se apresuró a contestar él, haciendo un gesto desenfadado con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Es la segunda vez que me contestas "Cosas mías" – observó Claire, bromeando ligeramente.

- Sí… Es que eso _también_ son "Cosas mías" – respondió Steve, siguiendo con la broma.

- Ya…

- ¡No, en serio! –se defendió.

- Vale, vale…

Ambos volvieron a detenerse, permanecieron unos segundos quietos, y al momento comenzaron a reírse por lo absurdo de la situación.

- Eres un poco enigmático – le dijo Claire entre risas.

- Si tú lo dices…

Claro que, en realidad, sí le había ocultado la verdadera razón por la que estaba prisionero en aquella isla.

Unos gemidos los sobresaltaron. Resonaban desde la parte subterránea del fuerte, desde allí a donde pensaban dirigirse. Aquel sonido rompió el momento desenfadado que acababan de compartir, y los devolvió de golpe a la tierra. Prepararon sus armas, y codo con codo se dispusieron a bajar a las profundidades de aquella pesadilla.

/-/

Sólo quedaban cuatro. Tres de los soldados y él mismo.

_**Es hora de largarme de aquí…**_, se dijo Nicholai al ver lo fea que se había puesto la situación. No había manera humana de tumbar a aquel _Tyrant_.

- ¿De qué demonios está hecho este monstruo? – gritó uno de sus hombres mientras seguía acribillándolo a balazos. Aparentemente, el _Tyrant_ ni siquiera sentía dolor al recibirlos, tan sólo disminuía su marcha hacia su siguiente objetivo durante unos segundos.

_**No me quedaré aquí para comprobarlo…**_

Nicholai cogió una de las granadas aturdidoras de su cinturón y tiró de la anilla, lanzándola a los pies del _Tyrant_. Éste se agachó, ignorando los balazos que impactaban por todo su cuerpo, y tras recogerla del suelo, la volvió a lanzar en dirección a los hombres de Nicholai. La granada detonó a medio camino en el aire, dejando sordos y ciegos a los soldados durante varios segundos.

El _Tyrant_ se dio la vuelta como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Una de sus presas había escapado. Reservó a los otros tres para más tarde, y le siguió la pista a Nicholai. Le gustaban las presas difíciles.

Nicholai corría con el rifle entre las manos y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Entró en la oscuridad de un complejo laberinto de pasillos. La luz de aquella zona se había ido, y por mucho que lo intentara, sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse a la negra oscuridad. Era en momentos como aquellos en los que envidiaba los poderes de Albert Wesker, gracias a los cuales, en ese instante no tendría problemas para ver, ni tendría que huir como si fuera una colegiala, del horripilante engendro.

Avanzó más lentamente y en silencio hasta que sus ojos captaron un reflejo luminoso frente a él.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? – le dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

- Wesker…

- El mismo – contestó, encendiendo a la vez una linterna-. ¿No es agradable este silencio y esta oscuridad?

- Si puedes ver en ella… supongo – espetó Nicholai con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?

- ¿Te refieres a las _hermosas_ criaturas que he liberado? ¿No te parecen _adorables_?

Un _Cerberus_ se acercó cual perro doméstico por detrás de Wesker, sentándose a su lado, mientras babeaba constantemente por la mandíbula putrefacta. Nicholai lo miró con recelo y temor.

_**¿Qué demonios…?**_, pensó al darse cuenta de que no atacaba.

- Saluda – le dijo Wesker al _Cerberus_, señalando a Nicholai.

El enorme perro abrió la boca mostrando todos sus afilados y sanguinolentos dientes, y después gruñó con furia.

- No le gustan mucho los extraños… - comentó Wesker con diversión.

- Estás como una cabra… ¿Qué pretendías liberando a todas las criaturas del complejo? ¡Alfred te matará si te pone las manos encima! ¡Nos has condenado a todos a morir!

- ¡Alfred puede irse al infierno y volver si quiere! Además, ya no tengo nada que agradecerle. Ya he conseguido todo lo que quería de él.

Nicholai se quedó en silencio. De alguna forma, no le sorprendía del todo que Wesker fuera un traidor.

- Todo este tiempo has estado creyendo que estaba de tu lado, ¿verdad? ¡Qué ingenuo! No me importan vuestros estúpidos experimentos, sólo el poder. Alfred nunca me ha dado ese poder que siempre he ansiado, así que he tenido que buscarme otro _mecenas_.

- ¿Me estás diciendo…?

- ¡Calla! – espetó Wesker-. Ahora vas a ayudarme a cobrar mi venganza, lo quieras o no.

- ¿Ah, sí? – contestó Nicholai atrevidamente-. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Wesker sonrió.

- Estaba seguro de que te negarías. El espíritu ruso – dijo con sorna-. Quizá esto te haga mostrarte más _cooperativo_…

Nicholai miró durante un instante por encima de su hombro, y contempló que el dueño de aquella cara sin emociones estaba justo a sus espaldas. El _Tyrant_.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó volviéndose de nuevo hacia Wesker- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Albert Wesker se encogió de hombros, sonrió malévolamente, y le hizo una señal al _Tyrant_. Nicholai reaccionó rápidamente, echando a correr casi a ciegas y disparándole a la vez que lo hacía, pero la bestia fue más rápida y lo alcanzó a los pocos metros, lo alzó del suelo con sus poderosos brazos, y empezó a estrangularlo.

- ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Ayudarás? – le preguntó Wesker, dirigiendo el haz de luz hacia su cara, que había comenzado a tomar un tono azulado por la falta de oxígeno.

- ¡Ni… en… tus mejores… sueños! – masculló, intentando revolverse entre los brazos del _Tyrant_. Este dio un paso hacia atrás, sin soltarlo, y aunque no podía ver lo que había en el suelo, sí escuchó un crujido bajo los pies de la bestia, lo que le dio una idea. Era su última opción. Una medida desesperada.

Nicholai empuñó como pudo su rifle, y descargó todo el cargador contra los pies de la bestia, tras lo que se oyó un crujido más grande que el anterior, y después una sucesión de otros más pequeños. El suelo se estaba rompiendo. El _Tyrant_ comenzó a moverse, desconcertado por lo que ocurría bajo él, y eso aún fomentó más la ruptura del suelo. Un pedazo del mismo se hundió bajo el enorme peso del monstruo, y ambos cayeron por el agujero que se formó.

Cuando recobró el sentido, se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado encima del enorme cuerpo del _Tyrant_, que ahora yacía inmóvil. Se incorporó instantáneamente, y sin pensar en nada en concreto, echó a correr trastabillando para alejarse de él. No quería comprobar si seguía vivo, sólo quería salir de ahí. Una vez se encontró a una distancia prudencial, examinó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba casi seguro de que eran los laboratorios subterráneos.

Avanzó un poco más, hacia una puerta de la que salía un haz de luz, y la empujó con el rifle cuidadosamente. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y comprobó que la bestia seguía tendida en el suelo, y que no había rastro de Wesker.

_**Maldito maniaco…**_

Finalmente, abrió del todo la puerta de una patada e irrumpió dentro con el rifle empuñado. No había ni rastro de las criaturas ni de los científicos. Al parecer, las medidas de seguridad de esa zona no habían sido franqueadas. ¿Pero adónde habían ido todos?

Avanzó cautelosamente, examinando minuciosamente el lugar. No había criaturas, no había sangre, estaba todo correctamente ordenado, no sonaba ninguna alarma de emergencia… Pero sí quedaba _alguien_.

En el fondo de aquel laboratorio había un tanque lleno de un líquido de aspecto gelatinoso en el que flotaba el cuerpo de una mujer joven. Su piel y todas las partes de su cuerpo eran perfectas, como si se tratase de una obra de la ingeniería genética, pero el montón de cables que la rodeaban hacían que la escena fuera más propia de una historia de terror.

_**¿Esta es Alexia?**_

Sabía que la hermana melliza de Alfred estaba sumida en un estasis desde hacía años, pero desconocía que la tuviesen justo ahí, en la isla prisión. Claro que si se meditaba bien, resultaba tan obvio pensar que no iba a estar allí, que quizá era el sitio más seguro, el último lugar en el que alguien que quisiera hacerle daño fuera a buscarla.

Se acercó con prudencia para examinar el tanque, olvidándose momentáneamente de los peligros que podían rodearle. Un panel electrónico con pantalla táctil mostraba las constantes vitales de la joven, que eran monitorizadas en tiempo real. La pantalla indicaba que todo era normal, y también se podían consultar algunos datos de la mujer y su historia clínica desde el inicio de la hibernación a la que se hallaba sometida. Llevaba unos quince años en ese estado, lo que debía de significar que rondaba los treinta años, aunque nada indicaba físicamente que superara los veinte. Era tan bella y perfecta que resultaba aterrador.

Un grito descomunal lo dejó paralizado en el sitio, y lo primero que pensó es que se trataba de nuevo del _Tyrant_, ya recuperado de la caída. Se dio la vuelta sumido en el pánico, pero no era aquel monstruo, sino uno de los prisioneros que habían capturado el día anterior. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a él parecía irreconocible. El aspecto de sus ojos era distinto, enfermizo, y parecía carecer de todo vestigio de humanidad.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – le preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal.

Leon Kennedy avanzó sin contestar a su pregunta, levantando las manos para atraparlo. Estaba claro que no era un zombi, pero tampoco parecía humano. Nicholai levantó el rifle, y el cañón contactó con el pecho del hombre. Se detuvo un momento, y miró hacia el lugar donde estaba siendo encañonado, pero su expresión facial no cambió en absoluto. No mostraba miedo, ni tampoco ningún otro tipo de emoción.

- ¡Retrocede!

_**No le mates…**_, le ordenó una voz.

Nicholai miró a su alrededor, atónito ante aquella voz que parecía penetrar en su cabeza sin que él quisiese.

- ¿De dónde demonios ha venido eso?

Leon apartó de un manotazo el rifle y se giró hacia Alexia. Nicholai sospechó en ese momento algo que le hizo sentirse como un loco. Quizá era Alexia la que le hablaba…

Se giró hacia el tanque, pero la mujer seguía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente inconsciente.

_**Arrodíllate**_, volvió a inquirir la voz.

Una fuerza invisible le hizo doblar las rodillas y caer sobre ellas al suelo, por mucho que su cerebro intentara controlar su cuerpo. Leon, a su lado, también se arrodilló sin emitir ningún sonido ni queja.

Mientras no tenía más remedio que asumir lo que le quisiese deparar el destino a partir de aquel momento, escuchó un llanto infantil en alguna parte del laboratorio. Una niña llamaba a alguien por el nombre, pero no pudo estar seguro de si era real o era la voz que inundaba su cerebro la que lo emitía…

* * *

**A/N: bueno, la historia está empezando a tomar ciertos tintes que casi lo enmarcarían en el género "supernatural", pero no os preocupéis, pronto lo entenderéis todo :****D. En cuanto a Steve y Claire, como veis, quiero centrarme mucho en cómo va desarrollándose su relación, porque me encanta ese pairing ^^.**


	17. Selma

**A/N: Hello! Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo. Algo más largo que los anteriores y con más dosis de acción ;). Espero que lo disfrutéis! Kisses! :) Gracias por vuestras reviews!**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: Voluntad (Selma)**

EXTERIOR DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE ROCKFORT ISLAND, 23:07.

/-/

Chris Redfield iba en cabeza, y pensó que no era nada fácil ser el líder del grupo. Demasiadas responsabilidades y obligaciones morales recaían sobre uno al serlo. No es que eso le molestase, al contrario, pero lo que sí sabía que no podría perdonarse era perder a alguno de sus compañeros. Y evitar eso formaba parte de ser el líder.

Exhaló aire en aquel ambiente fresco y húmedo, y se giró hacia sus compañeros empuñando el arma. Haciéndole una seña con la mano a Barry, le indicó que le cubriera. Habían conseguido llegar hasta la entrada de uno de los fuertes de las instalaciones sin problemas. Aquello no le olía nada bien. ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiese vigilantes de ninguna clase? Por no hablar de los extraños sonidos, aparentemente de animales, que se escuchaban de vez en cuando, así como descargas esporádicas de armas por el complejo.

Chris se pegó a la pared y fue avanzando hasta la puerta del fuerte, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. Una vez estuvo enfrentado a ella se detuvo de nuevo, le indicó a los demás que iba a entrar, y se abalanzó contra la puerta, abriéndola violentamente y seguido de cerca por Barry.

- ¡Despejado! – le indicó al resto del grupo, que cubría la entrada al fuerte.

Carlos, Jill y Rebecca les siguieron al interior del fuerte, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- Esto me huele mal… – murmuró Rebecca, mirando el interior del complejo con recelo.

- Eso mismo llevo pensando yo desde que llegamos – comentó Carlos.

Avanzaron lentamente hasta una encrucijada, aunque había poco que elegir. Todo lo que podía ver, tanto hacia el frente como hacia los pasillos laterales, eran celdas. Tendrían que mirar una por una en busca de Claire y sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a seguir tan bien como hasta ese momento, ni mucho menos que fueran a encontrarles tan fácilmente.

- S.T.A.R.S. – tronó de pronto una voz.

Jill fue la primera en estremecerse al escuchar aquello, y se giró bruscamente hacia el origen de la voz. Carlos y Barry entendieron también instantáneamente de quién provenía aquella voz diabólica.

- Oh, no… Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo… - dijo Jill con voz temblorosa, mientras buscaba frenéticamente la localización del dueño de ese bramido.

La estancia estaba pobremente iluminada, y aquel hecho no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

- ¿Pasando qué, Jill? – le preguntó Chris acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pero Jill no volvió a hablar, estaba paralizada por el miedo. Ninguna de las demás criaturas la había aterrorizado de aquella manera, pero aquel monstruo, el _Némesis_… Recordaba la imposibilidad de derrotarlo en cada encontronazo que habían tenido con él en Raccon City, y lo increíblemente rápido que se recuperaba de cada herida y golpe que recibía, por muy potente que fuera.

Chris comprobó al instante la identidad del ser que los llamaba por su antiguo nombre grupal… Una enorme bestia con forma humanoide apareció detrás de Jill. Le recordaba en cierto modo al _Tyrant_ de las montañas Arklay, pero este era el triple de grande y parecía muchísimo más aterrador y fuerte que aquel. Poseía injertos y modificaciones de todo tipo a lo largo de su cuerpo, y se podía apreciar que una especie de tentáculos se metían por debajo de su gabardina, a la espera de ser utilizados.

Retrocedió un paso, arrastrando en silencio a Jill con él, como si ello fuera a conseguir que el monstruo no se percatase de que intentaban huir.

- ¡Alejaos de él! – gritó Carlos avanzando hasta donde se encontraban y apuntando con su rifle al _Némesis_.

Chris siguió arrastrando a Jill, que pareció recuperar la entereza, y retrocedió por si misma, observando con terror a la bestia. Carlos comenzó a disparar, pero escuchó cómo también el _Némesis_ avanzaba hacia él, y no emitía más sonido que aquella endemoniada palabra. El resto del grupo se unió a Carlos, en un intento por hacer retroceder al monstruo.

- ¡Chris! – chilló Rebecca mientras disparaba-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos detenerle!

Chris, con Jill todavía entre sus brazos, miró en todas las direcciones en busca de algo que los ayudase. No había pensado que las fuera a utilizar, y mucho menos nada más llegar a aquel lugar, pero no tenían alternativa. Buscó en su bandolera una de las granadas incendiarias, y sin pensarlo un segundo más le quitó la anilla.

- ¡A cubierto! – le ordenó a todo el grupo.

Corrieron a resguardarse en uno de los pasillos de la encrucijada, justo a tiempo de que la granada detonara y el cuerpo del _Némesis_ estallara en llamas. La enorme aberración comenzó a proferir aullidos y la escucharon caer al suelo con un enorme estruendo.

Chris respiró profundamente durante un instante, y después se volvió hacia Jill, que parecía realmente conmocionada por la visión de aquel monstruo de _Umbrella_. La miró directamente a los ojos, y ella asintió lentamente en señal de que se encontraba bien. El resto del grupo se incorporó. Todos estaban a salvo, pero definitivamente algo no iba bien. En el complejo había criaturas sueltas. La pesadilla les perseguía. Como si no tuviesen suficiente con haber perdido la pista a su hermana y a sus aliados.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! – gritó de pronto una voz.

Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia Rebecca, comprobando que se encontraba presa entre los brazos de Albert Wesker.

- Buen trabajo, muchachos. Sí, señor. Aunque me temo que vuestra suerte durará poco – les dijo mirando a la gigantesca criatura, que ya comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

- Tú, sucia rata de alcantarilla… - espetó Jill con odio.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Valentine… Pero no tengo tiempo para reencuentros. Por cierto, Chris, buen trabajo el de tu hermana al intentar escapar, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana! Juro que te mataré con mis propias manos si le ha pasado algo… - dijo Chris.

Wesker se rió por un instante.

- Chris, Chris. ¿Qué es lo que me harás? – le preguntó con sorna-. ¡Quietos o la mato aquí mismo!

Chris se quedó inmóvil, inundado por la ira, deseando matarle, pero sin estar seguro de qué hacer. La vida de Rebecca corría peligro.

De pronto, dos disparos atronaron el pasillo, y el sonido metálico de un arma cayendo al suelo los dejó atónitos. Carlos se arrodilló sujetándose un brazo. Una bala se lo había perforado y un hilo de sangre lo recorría por completo hasta la mano y empapaba la manga de su camisa.

Carlos había intentado disparar a Wesker, y no sólo no había conseguido alcanzarle, sino que Wesker, de alguna forma, había respondido al disparo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

- ¡Carlos! – gritó Rebecca, empezando a llorar.

- ¡Calla! – le ordenó Wesker mientras la amenazaba con su revolver y tiraba de ella hacia la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo.

Chris sintió cómo su odio seguía creciendo por segundos. Jill y Barry rodearon rápidamente a Carlos, haciendo caso omiso del cañón que les apuntaba. A pesar del dolor y de la sangre que emanaba de la herida, Carlos los alejó de él de un empujón, cogió de nuevo el arma con la otra mano y salió corriendo en busca de Wesker, dejando tras de si un goteo de sangre.

- ¡Carlos, no! – le chilló Jill, echando a correr detrás de él, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Déjale que vaya. No va a escucharte – le dijo Chris-. Sabrá cuidarse.

Jill se volvió y miró la mano que sujetaba con firmeza su brazo. Sin mirar a Chris, asintió, aunque el dolor que sentía no desapareció.

Ahora debían preocuparse de escapar de ahí antes de que aquella aberración volviera a ponerse en pie.

/-/

- ¡Arggg! ¡Mi cabeza! – exclamó Ray mientras se sujetaba con fuerza las sienes. Se había dado un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza cuando Leon lo había lanzado por los aires contra la pared, que todo le daba vueltas.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ada acercándose a él.

- Creo que sí. ¿Dónde ha ido Leon?

- No lo sé. Realmente lo que más me preocupa no es adónde ha ido, sino por qué se ha comportado así. No era él mismo.

_**¿Qué te han hecho, Leon?**_

Ada se agachó y recogió el arma de Ray del suelo, tendiéndosela. Mientras lo hacía, él observó su semblante, su gesto de sufrimiento. Aquel hombre significaba mucho más para ella que el resto de sus compañeros.

Vosotros dos tenéis una relación, ¿no? – preguntó en un tono casual pero delicado.

- Sí… - contestó suavemente Ada-. Podría decirse que sí.

Ray la miró con una media sonrisa, con un gesto que quería decir "¿Sólo _podría decirse que sí_?". Ada comprendió lo que quería decirle, y añadió:

- Digamos que las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron muy _normales_…

- Entiendo.

Se alegraba de que su compañera tuviera alguien con quien compartir su vida, fueran lo extrañas que fueran las circunstancias, pero eso le recordó lo solo que él se encontraba. Al principio parecía que la soledad no era tan mala, pero con el tiempo se convertía en un verdugo con el que compartía el día a día. Añoraba tener alguien con quien compartir su tiempo y formar una familia. Y qué demonios, llevar una vida más normal de lo que la había llevado hasta aquel momento. Durante algún tiempo, mientras estaban en la instrucción, había llegado a pensar que terminaría pasando sus días con Ada, incluso pese a la promesa que hicieron, pero ahora veía que ella necesitaba a alguien con quien llevar una vida tranquila. Probablemente, la conjunción de ambos no hubiese resultado en una vida precisamente calmada, por mucho que hubiesen tenido muchas cosas en común.

Ray le tomó la mano y se la estrujó.

- Vamos a encontrarle – le dijo con determinación, mostrándole una sonrisa de condescendencia.

Ada sonrió, y salieron de la sala en busca de Leon. Todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Siguieron avanzando.

- ¿Ya sabes por qué elegiste hacer esto? – le preguntó de pronto Ray.

Ada supo que se refería a llevar esa vida, a trabajar como espía. Volvió a recordar aquella conversación en la que ninguno de los dos llegó a poder encontrar una razón por la que habían elegido ser lo que eran.

- Me preguntaste eso mismo hace bastante tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón… – afirmó Ray-. ¿Y ya tienes la respuesta?

- No. Supongo que le echaré la culpa al destino… - concluyó ella con una sonrisa triste-. Además, ya lo considero parte de mi pasado. Estoy decidida a empezar una nueva vida.

- Quizá yo haga lo mismo – contestó Ray con resolución.

- Shhh – dijo de repente Ada para acallarle-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- ¿El qué? Yo no he oído nada.

- Eso…

Al mantenerse ambos en silencio escucharon la respiración de algo, una respiración que parecía la de un asmático, emitiendo una especie de silbido cada vez que inspiraba y espiraba el aire. Algo les decía que no era precisamente la respiración de un ser humano. Algo corpulento se movió entre las sombras del pasillo, emitiendo chillidos que parecían una llamada a otros seres como él.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es _eso_!

_- Hunter_ – contestó únicamente Ada.

- Sea lo que sea ese _Hunter_, algo me dice que está llamando a sus _amigos_, y que nosotros vamos a ser su cena… - dijo Ray, preparando su arma.

Efectivamente, a esa llamada respondieron otros gruñidos, y pronto empezaron a aparecer varias criaturas como aquella.

- No te muevas… - susurró Ada.

Ray no contestó, y no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Su corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada paso que se acercaban a ellos. Deseaba echar a correr, aunque probablemente aquella idea era más insensata todavía si cabía que la de quedarse ahí inmóvil.

Las criaturas se acercaron con pasos cautelosos y gruñendo. Parecían una mezcla de reptil con humano, de tamaño similar a éstos, pero desde luego, muy distintos. Tenían el cuerpo recubierto de escamas reptilianas, y poseían una poderosa masa muscular, así como unas tremendas garras, tanto delanteras como traseras.

Uno de los _Hunter_ no pudo contener más su hambre y su instinto asesino y saltó hacia Ada, quien lo esquivó por centímetros, rodando por el suelo y disparando a la vez que lo hacía. El monstruo cayó, pero eso sólo hizo que el resto de criaturas se alteraran más y más y aumentara su instinto depredador. No mostraban ninguna clase de lástima por la pérdida de su compañero. Lo único que querían era cazar.

Otra de aquellas criaturas logró agarrar a Ray por las piernas y lo hizo caer. Éste cerró los ojos mientras disparaba, convencido de que pese a sus esfuerzos, todo iba a terminar ahí, pero escuchó varios disparos sobre él, y una masa apestosa y voluminosa cayó a peso muerto sobre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos con frenesí y pateó rápidamente a la criatura para quitársela de encima y apartarse de su presencia. No le importaba si ya había muerto o no.

Levantándose con rapidez, y sintiendo cómo la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, no le importó si estaba arriesgando o no su vida. Se abalanzó sobre el último monstruo que quedaba en pie, que apunto estaba de atacar a Ada, y lo tiró al suelo con su propio peso. La bestia pataleo y se incorporó furiosa de nuevo, aunque lo único que pudo ver fue el arma de Ray apuntándole al cráneo. Disparó una, dos, tres veces, hasta asegurarse de que el cerebro de la criatura estaba completamente destruido, y aún después, comenzó a propinarle golpes para cerciorarse de que había muerto.

- Ya está, Ray, se acabó – le dijo Ada mientras lo sacudía para sacarlo de su trance de furia.

- ¿Qué es esto, Ada? ¿Qué es? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

Ada lo miró con compasión.

_**La reacción del que ve por primera vez una de estas cosas…**_, pensó.

/-/

Un fino hilo de sangre quedaba tras él a cada paso que daba. Carlos se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de eliminar a Wesker cuando apresó a Rebecca. No iba a perdonarse jamás que le pasase algo, pero tampoco llegaría muy lejos si no cortaba pronto la hemorragia.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina justo a tiempo para ver la silueta de Wesker entrar por una puerta electrónica que parecía dar a un laboratorio. Carlos preparó el rifle con toda la rapidez que su estado le permitía, y sacudió la cabeza varias veces en un intento por eliminar el aturdimiento que comenzaba a tornarle la vista borrosa. Entró al laboratorio con sigilo, siguiendo los pasos de Wesker y Rebecca, que avanzaba amenazada por el arma del primero y profiriendo insultos hacia su él. La joven advirtió la presencia de Carlos al observar el reflejo de su arma en uno de los paneles electrónicos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Wesker molesto-. ¿Te parece divertida esta situación? ¿No aprecias tu vida?

Rebecca se mantuvo en silencio, asustada. Tragó saliva con cierta angustia al ver cómo Carlos se acercaba silenciosamente hacia Wesker por la espalda. Le hizo una señal de que guardase silencio, y ella pensó que quizá era el momento de distraer a Wesker.

- Eres un monstruo… - le dijo con repulsión-. ¿Qué has hecho con Claire?

- Lo que haya hecho con ella no es de tu incumbencia – le contestó simplemente mientras parecía configurar un aparato que le resultaba totalmente desconocido.

- Chris no te lo perdonará…

- Claro, claro… No lo hará si es que sigue vivo para encontrarme.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? – le preguntó Rebecca, temiéndose lo peor de aquel artilugio.

- Esto atraerá a nuestros _amiguitos_… Quizá tengan hambre – comentó Wesker con toda naturalidad-. Luego tus _amigos_ vendrán a por ti… Y bueno, el resto ya te lo imaginas – terminó diciendo, riendo ligeramente por lo bajo.

Rebecca contuvo la respiración durante un instante, tanto por lo que Albert Wesker acababa de decir, como por la cercanía de Carlos a ellos.

- Mira, creo que ya tenemos a uno de ellos aquí – dijo de pronto Wesker.

No necesitó ni siquiera volverse para verle. Sabía hacía minutos que Carlos se encontraba allí. Hacer como que no lo sabía había hecho la situación más _interesante_.

- ¿Qué tal sienta esa bala? – le preguntó sarcásticamente, volviéndose finalmente hacia él.

- Hijo de la…

Wesker hizo un sonido de desaprobación y se quitó las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos felinos.

- Cuida esas palabras. Un caballero no debería comportase así delante de una señorita, ¿no crees? – le dijo, señalando a Rebecca con las gafas. Después volvió a colocárselas.

Carlos apuntó Wesker con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz, luchando contra la debilidad que le estaba provocando perder sangre. Desvió el dedo hasta el gatillo y contó para sus adentros antes de disparar, en un intento por serenarse a sí mismo.

- Vamos, _soldadito_. ¿De verdad crees que puedes dispararme así sin más? ¿Aún no has tenido suficiente?

Rebecca contemplaba la escena con espanto, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y ahora tenía una oportunidad. Sacó rápidamente su pistola y, dando un paso hacia atrás, apuntó a Wesker por la espalda. Carlos adivinó la reacción del ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. segundos antes de que la llevara a cabo.

- ¡Rebecca, no!

Un estampido resonó por todo el silencioso laboratorio, pero Albert Wesker la esquivó de nuevo de alguna manera, y más velozmente que la propia bala, se abalanzó sobre Rebecca y le hizo una llave que le hizo tirar el arma y caer al suelo.

Tan solo unas milésimas de segundo después, la bala pasó a tan escasos milímetros de la cara de Carlos, que cerró los ojos con firmeza y después los volvió a abrir desmesuradamente, consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Retomó el control de si mismo y se cargó el rifle contra el hombro sano, listo para abatir a Wesker de un tiro limpio mientras Rebecca trataba de luchar contra él. Corría el riesgo de dispararle a ella si seguían forcejeando de aquella manera.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la nuca. Tampoco podía permitirse dudar ni un segundo más; Rebecca necesitaba su ayuda. Finalmente arrojó el rifle al suelo con frustración y corrió en su ayuda. Se lanzó con todo su peso contra Wesker, y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando, haciéndole gritar de dolor cuando su enemigo le aplastó el brazo herido.

Ambos impactaron contra uno de los ordenadores, mellando la chapa y destrozando parte del mismo. Wesker se golpeó la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar, pero siguió luchando con la misma fiereza, golpeando a Carlos con los puños, y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana.

Varios de los cables de alimentación de los ordenadores, que bajaban desde unos circuitos de cables suspendidos en el techo, se desprendieron y comenzaron a soltar chispas.

Carlos le propinó a Wesker una patada lo más fuerte que pudo en el estómago y lo separó dos metros de él, dejándole suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y para que su cerebro generase una idea al verse obligado a esquivar uno de los cables que se balanceó junto a él.

Trepó sobre los paneles de control parpadeantes y agarró el extremo superior de dos de las marañas chispeantes de cables, evitando las mortíferas descargas que emitían por su parte inferior.

- ¡Ven aquí, cobarde! – tronó Wesker mientras se levantaba y se tragaba el hilo de sangre que le caía desde la frente-. ¡Nadie me hace esto y sale con vida para contarlo!

Carlos se sirvió de los cables a modo de liana y se lanzó al suelo, directo hacia Wesker. Se abalanzó sobre él, y hundió los extremos de los cables en su cuerpo. Una enorme carga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, mientras sufría aparatosas convulsiones y gritaba zarandeando los brazos frente a él para intentar alcanzarle. Carlos se apartó varios metros prudenciales trastabillando, mientras observaba cómo su electrizada silueta se desplomaba en el suelo, todavía soltando chispas. La sala se inundó de un profundo olor a quemado, y Wesker no volvió a moverse. La luz de la estancia desapareció tras la electrocución de su enemigo, quedando encendidas únicamente las luces de emegencia.

- Se acabó – musitó Carlos abatido, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Rebeca. Ella extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndole apoyo, pero él cayó al suelo tan sólo unos centímetros antes de llegar hasta ella.

Rebecca se arrodilló apresuradamente junto a él e intentó incorporarlo.

- ¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! – le gritó presa del pánico-. Por favor… No te mueras. Sigue conmigo, por favor...

Carlos entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió, pero una era una sonrisa que parecía la de alguien ausente.

- ¡Aguanta! ¡Te sacaré de aquí! ¡Tengo que sacarte la bala y vendarte esa herida!

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, déjame. Tienes que volver con los demás. Esto se va a llenar de esas criaturas. Yo os alcanzaré luego – concluyó con convicción.

Carlos paró de hablar en seco y su cara expresó un terrible dolor cuando intentó incorporarse. Rebecca se lo impidió con suavidad.

- No pienso dejarte aquí Oliveira – afirmó con rotundidad.

Carlos se rió ligeramente, pero le salió una risa enfermiza, de alguien abatido.

- No me llames así, _pequeña_. Es Carlos. Sólo mi madre me llamaba así, y sólo para reprenderme – comentó, intentando bromear.

Rebecca alzó una ceja y sonrió algo más tranquila. El sentido del humor en una situación así era una buena señal. No podía estar tan gravemente herido si todavía le quedaban ganas de bromear.

- Entonces vamos, Carlos. Te ayudaré a levantarte. ¿Podrás caminar?

- Creo que sí, pero me siento como un saco de patatas apaleado.

La joven le ayudó a incorporarse y le pasó en hombro por el costado para mantenerlo en pie. Su diferencia de altura hacía que casi pareciera que era él el que la ayudaba a ella.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la salida, y Rebecca hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el cuerpo calcinado de su antiguo jefe. Les había hecho tanto daño… Todavía pasaba noches en vela recordando las horrorosas muertes de sus compañeros del equipo Bravo, y toda la culpa la tenía Albert Wesker.

Pasaron junto al rifle de Carlos y el revolver de Wesker. Rebecca le dio una fuerte patada al revolver, que se deslizó por el suelo girando y rechinando. Luego se inclinó ligeramente para recoger el rifle y se lo colgó de su hombro libre.

Continuaron su marcha sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**A/N: Qué heroico por parte de Carlos! :) Y será este el final de Wesker? R&R! :)))**


	18. Ontaro

**A/N: Hola! Os traigo el siguiente capítulo, en el que veréis qué pasa con Wesker, y tendremos un poco de fluff Claire/Steve. Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Gracias por las reviews! ;)**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Ontaro (Padre)**

INSTALACIONES DE ROCKFORT ISLAND, 1:21.

/-/

Albert Wesker arañó el suelo como si fuera un gato furioso. Sintió que la sangre le hervía a cada centímetro del cuerpo, y no era sólo por el estado de combustión al que se había sometido su organismo. Un mar de dolor le inundaba, no por las quemaduras, que de hecho habrían provocado la muerte de todos sus receptores del dolor, sino por la revolución que se estaba dando en su interior. El virus que corría por sus venas empezaba a regenerar su sistema. Sin embargo, los resquicios de la carga eléctrica que había recorrido su cuerpo no habían desaparecido; era como si ahora formase parte de él.

El G-Virus se introdujo en cada una de sus células moribundas provocando su muerte, reparando las que habían sobrevivido, e impulsándolas a multiplicarse para regenerar el organismo. Al fin y al cabo, era un parásito, y Wesker su huésped, su forma de sobrevivir.

No tardaría mucho en volver a ponerse en pie, y cuando lo hiciese…

Wesker apretó los puños en pleno ataque de ira, pero todavía era incapaz de moverse. La capa superficial de la piel comenzaba a recuperar su color pálido normal, y sin duda, sus órganos internos también estaban regenerándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La combinación del virus con su organismo era perfecta. Hasta la fecha, sólo existía otra persona que hubiese conseguido aquel reto, y esa era Ada Wong, aunque ni siquiera lograba comprender los poderes que poseía. En aquel momento, él era el rey. Y para conservar su título, también debería encargarse de Alexia, que estaría a punto de salir de su letargo y comprobar si su cuerpo había incorporado el virus T-Veronica de una forma tan perfecta como el G-Virus lo había hecho en el suyo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad, emitiendo ondas eléctricas mucho mayores de lo normal a cada contracción que daba. La corriente eléctrica que envolvía todo su cuerpo contribuyó a activar el resto de músculos, mientras el G-Virus hacía su trabajo, luchando por sobrevivir.

/-/

- Tenemos que encontrar a Carlos y a Rebecca – repitió Jill.

- Hace ya varios pasillos que hemos perdido el rastro de sangre de Carlos – dijo Chris-. Ahora sólo nos queda comprobar sala por sala.

- Otra, Chris – indicó Barry señalando a la puerta a la que se acercaban.

Barry hizo una señal con el revolver empuñado, y Chris se puso por delante junto a la puerta, con Jill a su izquierda, y Barry cubriendo la retaguardia.

- Uno… Dos… Tres… - susurró Chris-. ¡Ahora!

Golpeó la puerta para abrirla lo más rápidamente posible, y entró en primer lugar, seguido de Jill y luego de Barry. Todo fue tan rápido y automático que apenas fueron conscientes de lo que pasó. Jill se vio encañonada por una mujer que parecía haber estado esperando su llegada. Era joven, de edad parecida a ella, y con rasgos asiáticos. Chris y otro hombre se estaban apuntando mutuamente también. Su atacante era sin duda miembro de _Umbrella_, como delataba su uniforme, que lucía el símbolo de la compañía.

Barry se quedó inmóvil en medio de la escena, observando cómo todos estaban paralizados. Si disparaba a uno de sus atacantes, sus compañeros podían resultar heridos.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana? – inquirió Chris al hombre con furia, acercando varios centímetros más el cañón del arma a su cara.

- ¡No sé de quién me hablas! – le respondió impasible-. ¿Habéis venido a matarnos? ¿Quién os manda? ¿_Umbrella_?

Chris se quedó desconcertado durante un segundo ante aquella pregunta. Si no eran de Umbrella… ¿Quiénes eran?

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros, y vio la misma cara de confusión que la suya.

- Fingís muy bien – habló por primera vez la mujer frente a Jill. Pese a poseer rasgos asiáticos, tenía un acento americano muy marcado.

- No, nosotros nunca nos pondremos del lado de esos asesinos – contestó Chris con mayor serenidad, aunque sin bajar el arma-. Han capturado a mi hermana y a sus compañeros. Pero si vosotros tampoco sois de _Umbrella_, ¿quiénes sois?

Terminó aquella frase mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. Le era inconcebible encontrar una razón que explicase por qué alguien con un uniforme de _Umbrella_, que se veía que no era robado, no formaba parte de aquella banda de asesinos y corruptos.

- Soy Ada. Ada Wong – contestó la mujer con un tono melodioso, pero tampoco bajó el arma.

- ¿Ada? – repitió Chris, bajando el arma-. Entonces debes de ser una de las supervivientes de _Raccon City_.

Ada lo miró fijamente durante un instante, y sin contestar, bajó el arma y le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que hiciera lo mismo. Este dudó un poco, pero al final dejó de apuntar a Chris y guardó la pistola.

- Sí, lo soy – contestó por fin con un tono neutro-. Y la hermana de la que has hablado debe de ser Claire Redfield, por lo que tú tienes que ser el famoso Chris Redfield – dedujo rápidamente.

Chris asintió con una ligera sonrisa, y después desvió la atención con mirada inquisitiva hacia el hombre. Ada captó el mensaje, y se dispuso a explicar quién era su acompañante.

- Este es Ray Brave. Está de nuestra parte, y es de fiar – afirmó con rotundidad.

Aun así, Chris lo miró con recelo. Era famoso por su tendencia a no confiar en desertores de la compañía, aunque tenía que reconocer que la valentía de Carlos era digna de mención. Aquello le volvió a recordar que debían encontrar a sus compañeros.

- Esta es Jill Valentine – la presentó Chris, mientras ella saludaba rápidamente con la mano-, y mi compañero es Barry Burton. Entonces… ¿cuál es la situación aquí? – preguntó mirando de reojo a Ray-. ¿Sabéis lo que está ocurriendo?

- A decir verdad, estamos metidos en una buena – contestó Ada, y no sólo corre peligro tu hermana y nosotros.

- Explícate – le pidió Chris.

- Poco después de que nos capturasen y trajesen aquí, empezaron a aparecer esas criaturas. Está claro que esto no es una simple prisión en medio del océano. Aquí han estado experimentando – comenzó a decir-. No sabemos quién ha liberado a las criaturas, pero de lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de que hay que detener esto, o podríamos estar ante un nuevo brote. Aunque las criaturas terrestres no puedan huir de aquí y diseminarlo, sí lo podrían hacer los pocos humanos que queden si están infectados y escapan de la isla de alguna manera. Además, tampoco sabemos si han creado alguna nueva bestia alada…

- Creo que tengo una ligera idea de quién ha podido liberar a esos engendros – dijo Barry de pronto, que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con aire meditabundo.

Todos le miraron con gesto interrogante.

- Wesker… - respondió como si alguien hubiera formulado la pregunta que todos tenían en mente-. Lo conozco lo suficiente como parar aseguraros de que es capaz de hacerlo.

- No es una idea descabellada – afirmó Ada-. No me extrañaría que quisiese destruir todo esto ahora que ya tiene lo que quería. Wesker me robó el vial del G-Virus mientras estaba encarcelada. No pude impedírselo – se justificó con aire abatido.

- No te atormentes – la intentó tranquilizar Jill-. Aunque no es precisamente la mejor situación a la que nos podíamos enfrentar, todos sabemos que Wesker se ha convertido en algo parecido a una de esas criaturas, si no, no se explica que haya vuelto de la muerte. ¿Quién sería capaz de enfrentarse a alguien así?

Ada bajó la mirada al suelo, pensando que había dejado un aspecto sin comentar: el hecho de que ella también estaba infectada. En cierto modo, era uno de ellos, aunque seguía sin saber cuáles eran los poderes que aquella infección le otorgaba, y también desconocía sus efectos secundarios.

- Leon también ha desaparecido – continuó Ada, olvidando sus tormentos-. Conseguimos dar con él en una de las celdas, pero temo que algo horrible le haya ocurrido. Parecía no ser él mismo, como si estuviese poseído. Tenemos que encontrarle.

Chris asintió con la cabeza, y añadió:

- ¿Y qué sabéis de mi hermana?

- Está en otro de los fuertes – intervino Ray-. Aunque es posible que con todo este revuelo, ya no esté ahí. Quizá haya podido escapar. Esperemos que esté bien.

Chris no contestó y se quedó pensativo, mientras todos centraban su atención en él.

- Está bien – anunció Chris, después de cavilar durante unos minutos-. Nos tendremos que separar para buscar a todos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? – se apresuró a preguntar Ray-. Sólo somos cinco.

Chris le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Qué fácil resultaba quejarse cuando uno no tenía que dirigir un grupo, aunque lo cierto era que creía más bien que su hostilidad hacia Ray se debiera a que no se fiaba de él.

- Pues de alguna manera hay que hacerlo. Veamos… Por lo menos uno de nosotros tiene que buscar a Carlos. Está herido y hay que encontrarle pronto. Si damos con él, lo más probable es que también con Rebecca, y con suerte encontremos además a Wesker… - se paró un segundo a meditar lo último-. Quizá debería ir yo.

- ¿Tú solo? – dijo Jill con preocupación-. Es muy peligroso, Chris.

- Lo se, pero si no nos dividimos, será imposible que busquemos a todos en un plazo breve de tiempo, y no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo del necesario. No sabemos cuál puede ser el destino de estas instalaciones, y no quiero estar aquí para comprobarlo si alguien decide activar la secuencia de autodestrucción… - se detuvo un segundo y se acercó a Jill, apoyando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro-. No te preocupes, después nos reuniremos.

Jill asintió, y Chris se volvió hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

- Tú y Ray os conocéis más que nosotros a vosotros, así que creo que lo mejor será que Jill y Barry vayan juntos, y vosotros dos también.

Todo el grupo asintió en total acuerdo.

- Está bien, entonces. Vosotros buscad a Leon, Sherry y a mi hermana Claire. Yo buscaré a Rebecca y a Carlos. Mantened los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier ruido o movimiento, y si encontráis alguna prueba que pueda incriminar claramente a Umbrella de todos los incidentes que ha provocado hasta ahora, no dudéis en llevárosla. Otra cosa más – añadió, revolviendo entre las cosas de su bandolera-. Una radio para cada pareja. Si ocurre o descubrís algo, avisad inmediatamente a los demás.

Las dos parejas y Chris encendieron las radios, y después las guardaron.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera salir de la sala, escucharon un gruñido estentóreo al fondo del pasillo por el que habían llegado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ray alarmado.

_- Némesis_… - se limitó a murmurar Jill, volviendo a sentir el mismo pánico que antes.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que esa cosa nos alcance – ordenó Chris, cogiendo del brazo a Jill.

El grupo entero salió al pasillo y vio la figura de su perseguidor.

- No podremos hacer mucho contra él – dijo Chris-, pero al menos podremos detenerle durante un rato. ¡Barry, las granadas!

Barry asintió, y le pasó sus granadas incendiarias rápidamente.

- ¡Corred! – gritó Chris a la vez que lanzaba una de las granadas al _Némesis_.

Mientras echaban a correr, la onda provocada por la explosión pareció empujarles a avanzar con mayor velocidad. Parte de la pared del pasillo se vino abajo sobre la bestia, que se revolvió violentamente para apartar el montón de escombros que caían sobre ella.

Sus presas intentaban huir…

/-/

La puerta rechinó a la vez que se abría.

_**Lo típico de las películas de terror…**_, pensó Claire mientras la empujaba y pasaban a la siguiente sala.

Resultó que el pasillo subterráneo al que habían accedido conducía a la parte militar de la isla. Habían salido de nuevo a la superficie, y se encontraban en lo que parecía un cuartel militar en toda regla, con campos de entrenamiento, varios barracones, y un edificio central que parecía la sede de los altos cargos. Estaba claro que la isla tenía su pequeño ejército particular. Pero, ¿para qué?

Todo estaba abandonado. Llevaban rato sin encontrarse con ninguno de aquellas apestosas criaturas no-muertas, pero aquel silencio era incluso más aterrador que sentir la presencia cercana de uno de los zombis.

Caminando por el interior de uno de los barracones, comenzaron a escuchar gemidos distantes. Steve y Claire avanzaban en silencio, perturbados aún más si cabía por lo surrealista que resultaba la presencia de aquellas instalaciones en la isla. Ambos portaban sus armas en alto, temiendo que en cualquier momento, una criatura desconocida se abalanzase sobre ellos, pero era Steve el que más extraño se comportaba. Claire podía ver que estaba más inquieto de lo normal, como si conociese de alguna forma aquel lugar, y temiese descubrir algo. Se propuso no incomodarle con preguntas estúpidas basadas en simples suposiciones suyas, pero la verdad era que su semblante era sombrío, como si intentase ocultar algo.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más a la fuente de los gemidos, sin duda alguna clase de zombi. Al entrar en la siguiente sala, se encontraron atravesando una pasarela sobre una especie de almacén. Mientras Claire avanzaba por ella, mirando hacia abajo en busca de la criatura, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayó al piso inferior entre una nube de polvo y escombros. Un trozo de hormigón cayó sobre su pierna, y mientras luchaba por sacarla de debajo, escuchó unos pies arrastrase lentamente hacia ella.

- ¡Claire! ¡Aguanta, voy! – le gritó Steve desde arriba, mientras buscaba apoyo en el borde desprendido de la pasarela para llegar hasta ella.

- ¡Steve! ¡He perdido el arma! ¡Dispárale! – le dijo Claire, señalando al zombi.

Steve se apresuró a descender por los escombros, y se puso delante de ella para protegerla. El zombi siguió avanzando, aullando cada vez con mayor intensidad por la presencia de ambos, que para él sólo suponían una suculenta comida.

- ¡¿A qué esperas? ¡Dispara, Steve! – le gritó Claire con desesperación mientras seguía intentando liberarse.

Cuando alzó la vista para comprobar qué ocurría, observó la cara de espanto del joven. Steve había bajado el arma, y miraba boquiabierto la figura que avanzaba hacia ellos, dando un paso hacia atrás a cada uno que daba el zombi hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Steve?

Pero él no le contestó, e incluso dejó caer el arma al suelo. Retrocedió tanto, que llegó hasta donde Claire se encontraba tendida, y al notar su presencia, algo pareció encenderse en su mente. Apretó los puños durante un segundo, en un gesto que parecía demostrar que luchaba consigo mismo por decidir qué hacer, y después desenfundó una subametralladora, y descargó el cargador en la criatura mientras gritaba.

- ¡Padre!

Su grito se entremezcló con el estruendo de los disparos, y Claire se agazapó tapándose la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el sonido del arma cesó, levantó lentamente la cabeza, y vio cómo su compañero se desmoronaba, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

Aquel zombi era lo que quedaba de su padre.

Claire se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo. Steve había terminado con la vida de su padre para salvarla.

Liberándose por fin de los escombros, se levantó olvidando el dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Se acercó lentamente a él sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Steve… - le susurró suavemente, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

Steve no le contestó, y en cambio, comenzó a llorar.

- Mataron a mi madre… - comenzó a decir de forma ausente-. Y ahora me quitan también a mi padre…

Claire supo que no iba a encontrar las palabras para reconfortarle, y que hacerle preguntas iba a ser aún peor, pero por algún motivo, Steve comenzó a hablar sobre su familia.

- Mi padre… se dedicaba a vender información sobre el desarrollo de los proyectos de _Umbrella_ a otras compañías… - empezó a explicar mientras las lágrimas seguían mojando su cara-. ¡Ni siquiera pensó en mi madre ni en mí! Y al poco tiempo… Unos mercenarios de Umbrella irrumpieron en nuestra casa, mataron a mi madre cuando intentó protegerme, y nos apresaron a mi padre y a mí. Nos trajeron aquí…

Claire comprendió de golpe por qué Steve no le había querido contar cuando le conoció cuál era la razón de que se encontrase preso en la isla. Tan sólo era un chico que había pagado las acciones de su padre, y desde luego, lo que acababa de ocurrir iba a marcar su vida para siempre.

Estando segura de que las palabras no iban a servir de nada en aquel momento, Claire se arrodilló a su lado y, dudando en un primer momento, pasó suavemente un brazo por encima de sus hombros, observando su reacción. Steve no se movió, ni desvió la mirada que mantenía fija en el suelo. Claire pensó que no era el mejor momento para plantearse si hacía bien o no en abrazarle, porque probablemente aquel gesto de cariño era lo único que le iba a reconfortar algo en aquel momento. Lo cogió por ambos hombros y tiró suavemente de él hasta poderle abrazar.

- Tranquilo… - le susurró al oído, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, y le acariciaba la espalda, como si así intentase transmitirle ánimo de alguna forma.

Steve no dijo nada ni pareció rechazar aquella acción. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a hundir su cara en el hombro de Claire, como si de alguna manera aquello fuera a hacer que todo desapareciera, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sólo fuera un mal sueño…

* * *

**A/N: me resulta curioso hasta a mi ver trabajar a Ada junto con el resto de los buenos, pero me gustó la idea :D. Y Wesker, claro que no, él no podía morir tan fácilmente! Y en cuanto a Steve y Claire, no os preocupéis, habrá más momentos "tiernos" como este ;). R&R! :)))**


	19. Yar i vilya anta miqilis

**A/N: Hola a todos! Ya se acercan las Navidades! Y como regalo adelantado os traigo un nuevo capítulo :). Y ya aprovechando el tema de las navidades, os animo a que todos los que leeis la historia (que sé que sois bastantes), os animéis a dejarme comentarios para decirme qué os parece la historia, cómo os gustaría que continuase... Para los que siempre estáis ahí con vuestras reviews, mil gracias, como siempre :).**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Kisses!**

**P.D.: Por si alguien se pregunta el por qué de este título de capítulo, al final del capítulo lo explicaré, para no desvelaros lo que va a pasar por adelantado :)**

**P.D. 2: Si alguien ha reparado en el detalle, Alexia se encuentra en Rockfort Island. No os preocupéis, no es que me haya equivocado, sé que realmente se encontraba en la base de la Antártida, pero como expliqué en el Sumary y en el A/N de mi primer capítulo, esta es una historia adaptada según mi visión, con lo cual, aunque las líneas generales sean similaresa los que ocurrió en RE2 y RE Code Veronica, la historia está ideada a mi manera. Sólo un detalle que quería comentar :).  
**

**Ahora disfrutad del capítulo... :)  
**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18: Yar i vilya anta miqilis (La doncella a la que el aire besa)**

SALA MÉDICA, 1:35.

/-/

Carlos apretó el puño del brazo sano hasta que los nudillos no pudieron tornarse más blancos. Estaba completamente bañado en sudor y su cara no podía expresar mayor sufrimiento.

Rebecca alzó momentáneamente la vista hacia su cara y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Aunque era totalmente necesario extraerle esa bala para evitar la infección y poder vendar la herida, el hecho de no disponer de la anestesia necesaria y estar hurgando en el orificio de la bala en plena consciencia tenía que estar provocándole un dolor insoportable.

Era un alivio haber encontrado aquella sala de curas en la que se encontraban, pero el único tipo de anestésico que había encontrado era tópico y, evidentemente, no estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda. Siguió buscando con toda la delicadeza que pudo en el interior de la herida hasta dar con un fragmento metálico: la bala. Sólo esperaba que estuviese completa, porque si se había fragmentado, los pequeños resquicios del proyectil podrían resultar aún más peligrosos que la propia bala.

- ¡La tengo! – exclamó por fin con alivio.

Extrajo la bala con cuidado con las pinzas y la observó atentamente. Parecía completa. Suspiró aliviada y la dejó caer sobre una bandeja metálica.

- Gracias – le dijo Carlos entre respiraciones entrecortadas provocadas por el dolor.

- No me las des. Ahora te desinfectaré y vendaré la herida. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Eso creo… - le contestó, aunque sintiéndose mareado y con ganas de vomitar a la vez que lo decía. La pérdida de sangre le debía de haber provocado una bajada de la tensión arterial, y esos eran los efectos.

Rebecca se acercó hasta un armario que había junto a la camilla en la que estaba sentado Carlos y volvió con dos botes, unas cuantas gasas, un rollo de venda y una jeringa. Procedió a desinfectar la herida, y después tomó la venda para empezar con el taponamiento del orificio. Por primera vez, ya calmada la tensión de tener que extraer rápidamente la bala, se percató de la situación. Carlos estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella y con el torso totalmente descubierto. No es que no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre en esas condiciones, pero aquella situación se le antojó surrealista: sentirse azorada por la visión de un hombre apuesto sin camiseta en una isla llena de criaturas y hombres de _Umbrella_ que intentarían asesinarlos.

Mientras terminaba de hacer el vendaje no pudo deshacerse de aquella idea. Carlos le parecía un joven realmente atractivo, pero ni creía que tuviese que estar pensando en eso en aquel preciso momento, ni veía posible que él fuera a sentir algo remotamente parecido a ella. Carlos, aunque también joven, era un hombre ya formado en la vida, y ella sólo era una bioquímica, novata en aquel mundo de locura pese a haber tenido que pasar ya por un calvario similar al de él en la mansión de las montañas Arklay.

Terminó de ajustar los vendajes apretándolos con cierta fuerza, y escuchó a Carlos emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, está bien. Gracias de nuevo – le contestó mirándola fijamente. Parecía estar pensando en algo además de en las palabras que le estaba diciendo.

- Soy yo la que debe darte las gracias. Me has salvado la vida – le dijo Rebecca humildemente.

Carlos sólo sonrió y siguió observándola. Rebecca mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, sintiéndose como hipnotizada, y finalmente rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Puedes pasarme el bote de tranquilizante y la jeringa, por favor?

Carlos cogió el bote junto a él con el brazo sano y se lo tendió. Acto seguido sonrió de nuevo. Cuando Rebecca fue a tomarlo de su mano, éste agarró la suya y tiró de ella para acercarla hasta él, colocando el brazo en su espalda. Rebecca se quedó petrificada a sólo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, tanto que todavía sostenía en su mano el bote con el fármaco, y sólo podía preguntarse qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel momento eran sus respiraciones y el leve tintineo de las chapas militares que colgaban del pecho de Carlos. A sólo unos centímetros de ella… Si levantaba sólo un poco la mano podía tocar su pecho, brillante a causa del sudor que lo recorría, y con una piel de aspecto tan suave que parecía gritar que la acariciasen.

Rebecca sonrió durante un instante fugaz ante aquel pensamiento impropio de ella, y entonces él se inclinó hacia su cara y la besó suavemente en los labios sin previo aviso, lo que la dejó desconcertada. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, tan sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil, cerrando los ojos mientras Carlos la besaba. Y le pareció el beso más tierno del mundo, el más delicado. Quiso dejarse llevar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en por qué estaba haciendo eso. ¿Sentía algo por ella o sólo era una consecuencia de la situación en la que se encontraban? Sabía que las situaciones límites acercaban a las personas de manera muy íntima, pero aquello…

Un segundo después, Carlos se separó unos centímetros de ella y le susurró:

- De nada…

Rebecca supuso que se refería a su agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, pero en ese momento no estaba tratando de averiguar la razón de sus palabras, sino de sus acciones. Sonrió nerviosamente, asintiendo ante lo que acababa de decirle y cogió rápidamente la jeringa, en un intento por calmarse y normalizar la situación. Aunque no estaba mirándole, supuso que a Carlos le divirtió su reacción, y se sintió avergonzada, pensando que seguramente creía que era una cría por comportase así. Pero era lo último que se hubiese esperado de su compañero, y menos en aquel lugar y momento. Se sentía desconcertada.

Le costó varios segundos colocar la aguja en la jeringa para tomar la dosis de tranquilizante que le iba a inyectar. En términos médicos, estaba sufriendo una oleada de adrenalina y endorfinas por su torrente sanguíneo…

_**Ni en un momento así puedes dejar de pensar en términos científicos, Rebecca. **__**Dios, te acaba de besar y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es mantenerte en silencio y correr a por el tranquilizante… Estupendo, chica**_, pensó mientras por fin había conseguido cargar el fármaco en la jeringa.

- Te dolerá un poco – le dijo con voz temblorosa, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Carlos estaba sonriendo, parecía agradarle su reacción, y simplemente le tendió el brazo. Pensó que seguramente no era el mejor momento para decirle nada más, o terminaría inyectándole el tranquilizante en el ojo. Aquel pensamiento le hizo reírse ligeramente.

Rebecca era una buena chica…

/-/

La luz hirió sus ojos al primer intento de abrirlos. Fue como un fogonazo.

Nicholai cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió a abrirlos poco a poco, intentando que sus pupilas se adaptasen a su entorno. Cuando vio dónde se encontraba, le sorprendió haberse sentido como si algo le deslumbrara: se encontraba en una celda en la que apenas si llegaba la luz de un viejo foco en la sala a la que daba.

Se levantó aturdido e investigó el lugar en el que estaba encerrado. Parecía más una jaula que una celda, y en el suelo había un cuenco con agua, y otro con una extraña masa marrón de aspecto asqueroso. Parecía comida para perros, aunque obviamente no lo era.

Se acercó tambaleante a los barrotes de hierro y observó que se encontraba en una de las salas de _cobayas_ de las instalaciones subterráneas. Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido anteriormente, y supuso que habría sido Alexia la que lo habría encerrado ahí, lo cual debía de significar que ya había despertado de su estasis. ¿Lo sabría Alfred? Pero aunque lo supiera, sabía que aquel loco no iba a apostar un duro por él, con lo que esperar que en medio de aquel caos, y con su hermana por en medio, fuese a pensar en él para liberarle era una idea disparatada.

Algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta entonces se movió en la celda frente a él. Era voluminoso, y cuando se levantó por completo pudo comprobar que era un hombre; el prisionero que había visto al descubrir a Alexia. Parecía ausente, como si no fuera consciente de sí mismo; en definitiva, como lo había visto la otra vez.

En el resto de jaulas había todo tipo de criaturas, que se alteraban y gruñían o emitían sonidos de toda clase en cuanto escuchaban el más mínimo ruido.

De pronto, una oleada de putridez invadió su jaula, y se vio obligado a vomitar. Era un olor que sin duda provenía de las criaturas que lo rodeaban. Los ruidos de sus arcadas y respiraciones jadeantes alteraron aún más a las criaturas, que comenzaron a dar golpes a sus jaulas y a emitir gruñidos de volumen creciente.

Nicholai jadeó entrecortadamente y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, sintiéndose mareado. Contempló detenidamente su cuerpo, dudando ya de su propia humanidad, ya que si se encontraba ahí quizá Alexia hubiese decidido juguetear con su organismo… Pero todo parecía estar en orden: sus venas eran azules, sus manos y uñas seguían siendo las de un humano normal… aunque el hambre que sentía…

Se arrastró hasta una esquina de la jaula, y haciendo una mueca de asco decidió beber algo de agua de aquel cuenco que le habían colocado como si fuese un simple animal. Beber de ahí no era lo ideal, pero después de lo que le acababa de pasar, necesitaba urgentemente echarse algo de líquido al cuerpo. Una vez hubo dado un sorbo, pensó que no estaba mal… y plantó involuntariamente los ojos en el otro cuenco, el de la masilla repugnante. Había algo en aquel recipiente que llamaba a sus sentidos. Alargó lentamente la mano contra su voluntad para alcanzarlo, para calmar su incontrolable…

- ¡No! – exclamó alejándose rápidamente de la mezcla vomitiva-. ¿Pero qué hago?

El cuerpo del que antes había sido Leon Kennedy se giró para observarle, pero no mostraba emociones en su rostro, y tampoco abrió la boca para articular palabra. Únicamente le miraba atentamente.

_**No puede ser… Soy uno de ellos.**_

Comenzó a sentir una profunda repugnancia hacia su propio ser. No quería vivir siendo uno de ellos. Si tenía algo claro, era que ya no era humano; Alexia le había arrebatado la humanidad. Una gran ira se apoderó de él, y se lanzó contra los barrotes de la jaula, en un intento desesperado por huir de aquel lugar. Los aullidos, gritos y siseos de las criaturas lo estaban poniendo enfermo, le hacían encolerizar. Golpeó una y otra vez la jaula, ajeno al dolor que aquello le pudiera estar produciendo; lo único que quería era matar al causante de aquello, costase lo que costase, ya no tenía nada que perder. Comenzó a sangrar debido a los golpes, y se desgarró la piel de los brazos contra los barrotes oxidados y con extremos cortantes, pero no le importó. La sangre que brotaba de sus heridas alborotó todavía más a las bestias de la sala. Podían oler la sangre y estaban muy hambrientas.

Mientras golpeaba todo lo que tenía alrededor no se percató de que sus heridas iban sanando poco a poco… Lo único que él sentía era una cólera implacable.

Entre todo el alboroto escuchó una puerta abrirse y los pasos livianos de una persona. Las criaturas se silenciaron repentinamente, y Nicholai, cubierto con su propia sangre y con un aspecto de pesadilla pensó que por fin podría cobrarse su venganza.

/-/

Cuando por fin comenzó a lograr moverse, se vio empujado violentamente hacia atrás por la patada que alguien le acababa de propinar. Su cuerpo recién regenerado emitió unas chispas de ira que lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Albert Wesker se levantó finalmente, esta vez sin el menor signo de debilidad. Alzó la vista con furia y dirigió una mirada amenazadora con sus ojos felinos hacia su oponente, con cierta sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

- Tú… - le espetó Alfred Ashford, con un rifle en la mano-. Confié en ti, puse a la familia Ashford en tus manos, ¿y qué es lo que has hecho? ¡Nos has traicionado!

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Wesker, comprobando que todavía recordaba cómo usar las cuerdas vocales tras estar a un paso de morir-. No he traicionado a nadie, porque no me alié con nadie…

- No me importan tus mentiras, Wesker. De aquí no saldrás. Si no termino yo contigo, lo hará mi hermana. Pero antes… ¡dame el vial!

Alfred intentó adoptar un aire imponente, apuntándole con más intensidad con el rifle, pero Wesker no pudo evitar reírse de él. Era un hombre larguirucho, de piel extremadamente clara, rubio y con ojos claros, y su voz, especialmente, provocaba más la risa que miedo.

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó jugando con él.

- No juegues conmigo, Wesker. Sé que no lo sigue teniendo esa mujer. El vial con el G-Virus está en tu poder.

Los ojos de Wesker flamearon durante un momento, y después se abalanzó sobre Alfred sin contestarle. Lo alzó del suelo, estrujándole con fuerza el cuello, mientras pequeñas auras eléctricas rodeaban sus torneados brazos. Al poco, apretó con más fuerza el delgado cuello del hombre, y aunque su cara comenzaba a adoptar un color azulado, sonreía como si la situación le hiciese gracia.

- Ja… ja, ja – masculló-. Qué… importa que… no consiga… el virus. El juego… ha comen… comenzado. Y… vosotros formáis parte… de él… ¡Todos!

Wesker estaba harto de escuchar estupideces, y lo arrojó contra la pared con crudeza.

- Seré misericordioso contigo – le dijo con altivez, acercándose a él- Te dejaré vivir para que puedas reunirte con tus preciosas criaturas.

- Esas criaturas son sólo subproductos de lo que el virus de mi hermana puede hacer – le dijo Alfred, masajeándose el cuello-. Pagarás por esto.

- Seguro… - se burló Wesker.

Wesker volvió la vista hacia la entrada de la sala. Había escuchado a varias de las criaturas golpear la puerta de acceso. Levantó la mano en dirección a la doble puerta electrónica y al instante un cortocircuito en el sistema eléctrico de la misma hizo que se abrieran, dejando paso libre a las bestias que aguardaban en el exterior.

Por el umbral de la puerta aparecieron varios _Cerberus_ babeando profusamente. Uno de ellos se encontró a su paso algo metálico, y lo cogió entre sus mandíbulas. Se acercó a Wesker y se lo ofreció como si se tratase de un perro doméstico. Era su revolver. Wesker se lo cogió de entre los dientes, y los animales prosiguieron su marcha hacia su siguiente comida.

Alfred pensó en disparar a las criaturas, pero supo que no había nada que hacer. Él mismo había supervisado la creación de las nuevas versiones de toda ellas, y un ser humano normal no tenía nada que hacer contra un grupo de ellas.

Ahora que veía inminente su muerte, pensó que había cumplido con su cometido: había protegido y sustituido a su hermana durante todos aquellos años, y seguro que ya estaría despertando de su larga hibernación. Tan sólo lamentaba no poder estar ahí para recibirla como la reina que era, y estaba seguro de que su muerte le provocaría un estallido de ira incontenible.

Sí… Wesker no se saldría con la suya. Pagaría por lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

* * *

**A/N: Awww, qué monos Rebecca y Carlos :3 ^^. Como prometí, explico el sentido de este título de capítulo. Rebecca siempre ha sido un personaje al que se ha considerado inocente, joven y delicado, y si unimos eso con que Carlos le besa, y la dulzura con que parece hacerlo, más mi amor por el élfico... Obtenemos esta frase extraída de una canción élfica.**

**En cuanto al capítulo al completo, espero que os haya gustado, y que me comentéis qué tal os ha parecido :).**

**P.D.: nos os preocupéis, no me olvido de los demás pairings, pero me parecía un momento apropiado para ahondar en este.**


	20. I Heru

**A/N: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos! Os traigo el siguiente capítulo, que sé que va a tratar de un tema muy esperado y querido por todos vosotros, y espero que lo disfrutéis a tope y sea una razón más para comenzar bien el próximo año :D. Pero no voy a desvelar nada más. Dejaré que lo averiguéis vosotros mismos! Espero que os guste! :). Las opiniones son muy bien recibidas! :)))))))).**

**"La guarida del mal"**

**Escrito por Rikku Burnside**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: I Heru (El héroe)**

INSTALACIONES DE ROCKFORT ISLAND, 1:59.

/-/

- ¿Has oído eso, Barry?

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Jill.

Como Chris había propuesto, se habían separado en dos parejas para buscar a sus amigos atrapados por _Umbrella_, mientras él buscaba por su cuenta a Carlos y a Rebecca. Sin embargo, desde había unos pocos minutos, Jill no había dejado de escuchar unas pesadas pisadas tras ellos de alguien que no se molestaba lo más mínimo en ocultarlas.

- Nos está siguiendo… - le susurró teniendo en mente a su perseguidor.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya recuperado tan pronto? – contestó Barry con el tono más bajo que pudo de su voz ronca. Después hizo un breve silencio, y tras pensarlo, preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué sólo viene tras de ti?

Jill iba a responderle, pero algo más importante captó la atención de sus sentidos cuando escucharon la única e inconfundible palabra que era capaz de pronunciar aquella abominación.

- Este engendro era imparable en Raccon City. No veo por qué no iba a serlo más aquí – comenzó a explicar Jill mientras sus pasos se convertían en trote-. Apuesto a que lo han mejorado. No parece ser idéntico al que vimos en la ciudad, y por amor de Dios, debía de haber más, no puede ser el único. Si unos misiles nucleares no acabaron con aquella cosa, ya no sé qué puede hacerlo. En cuanto al por qué de esa fijación por mí, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, porque en teoría estaba programado para eliminar a cualquier miembro de los S.T.A.R.S., lo que te incluye también a ti y a Chris. Quizá sea mi pánico lo que le atrae. Quién sabe, pero no quiero averiguarlo. Aceleremos el paso.

Barry meditó sobre aquel comentario mientras huían y a sus espaldas el _Némesis_ intercalaba la palabra grabada en su cerebro a fuego, con alaridos de furia. Normalmente, aquellas bestias no atacaban a su presa a gran velocidad hasta tenerla bien a la vista. Mientras tanto, se ocupaba de acecharla y aterrorizarla con sus gritos abominables.

Jill no pudo evitar pensar en aquel momento en Carlos. ¿Estaría bien? Y aquello le recordar su conversación antes de salir de la ciudad para comenzar la misión de rescate. Sabía que le había destrozado el corazón diciéndole aquello, pero realmente no podía mentirle. No sabía lo que sentía por él, y ni siquiera sabía por qué se había comportado como lo había hecho con su otro compañero, con Chris, sintiendo aquel inevitable impulso de tenerle cerca cuando se encontraban en la colina de Tearsville.

No supo a ciencia cierta en qué momento les alcanzó el _Némesis_, pero el hecho es que, de pronto, sintieron su enorme presencia y su aliento gélido a sus espaldas.

Barry empuñó su revolver y empujó a Jill para apartarla del monstruo, sin embargo, el _Némesis_ ni se inmutó por el arma que lo apuntaba, y se la arrebató de las manos mediante un latigazo de uno de sus tentáculos. Acto seguido alzó a Barry en el aire con una de sus gigantescas manos y sin perder más tiempo con él, lo lanzó contra una de las paredes, sorteando apenas un enorme socavón en el suelo. Aquel agujero parecía el resultado de la explosión de algún artefacto, y desde donde Jill se encontraba, no podía distinguir el fondo, ya que nada lo iluminaba.

- ¡Barry! – gritó Jill, pero cuando fue a dar un paso hacia su amigo, el Némesis comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Barry mantuvo la conciencia pese al impacto, pero era incapaz de volver a incorporarse. Había perdido el arma, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner en canal abierto la radio que todavía conservaba. Quizá así sus compañeros les escucharan y acudieran a ayudarles. Si es que no estaban muertos ya para entonces…

Jill no podía escuchar lo que Barry estaba diciendo a través de la radio. No podía permitirse el lujo de poner sus sentidos en ello mientras el monstruo seguía acercándose a ella lenta pero impasiblemente. Tenía un arma, pero sabía que resultaría inútil dispararle con ella. Era consciente de lo resistente que era aquella arma biológica, y el arma más _pequeña_ que podía dañarle era un lanzagranadas, el cual no tenía.

Retrocedió a cada paso que el gigante daba hacia ella, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en algo, pero el _Némesis_ estaba cansado de aquel juego. Quería cobrarse su pieza ya. Sin previo aviso, envistió contra ella, llevándola a caer directamente al oscuro agujero. Sus instintos la salvaron en última instancia de precipitarse desde una altura desconocida, y se aferró a los bordes de la fractura como pudo, pero el suelo temblaba alrededor de ella a cada paso que el _Némesis_ volvía a dar hacia ella. No aguantaría mucho allí colgada si no lograba encontrar apoyo para trepar. Miró fugazmente hacia abajo y atisbó ligeramente un suelo, pero bastantes metros más abajo. Dejarse caer no era una buena opción, y no podía abandonar a Barry a su suerte.

- S.T.A.R.S… - dijo el Némesis con voz gutural.

El monstruo volvió a liberar uno de los serpenteantes tentáculos que escondía bajo su ropaje y comenzó a rodear el cuello de su víctima como si de una pitón se tratase, ahogándola. Jill comenzó a jadear inútilmente, tratando de que entrara algo de aire a sus pulmones, pero ni siquiera le quedaba fuerza para evitar precipitarse al agujero. Sintió que perdía la fuerza en las manos, y cerró los ojos, pensado que la bestia la soltaría y caería hasta el fondo de la fractura. Pero no fue así. El _Némesis_ no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. La sostuvo en el aire, elevándola lentamente mientras aumentaba la rapidez con que la ahogaba debido a su propio peso. Comenzó a sentir que iba a perder la conciencia, y mientras su visión se tornaba negra, por algún motivo, por su mente pasó la imagen de Chris Redfield y notó que una lágrima inesperada abandonaba su ojo y recorría su mejilla hasta caer al horripilante tentáculo del Némesis. El tentáculo hizo un movimiento súbito al sentir la gota sobre su superficie y el Némesis captó aquello. Pareció disminuir la presión en su cuello durante un instante, y Barry hubiese jurado que su cara adoptaba algún tipo de emoción, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba por el cerebro del monstruo, fue algo fugaz, e inmediatamente volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Te he visto! – exclamó de repente Barry, intentando captar su atención para salvar a su compañera-. ¡Sé que sientes algo, sé que antes eras humano! ¿Por qué no te apiadas de este ser humano que no te ha hecho nada?

El Némesis pareció parar en su intención de seguir matando a Jill pero no soltó su cuello. La joven había perdido definitivamente la conciencia, y el monstruo se quedó paralizado observándola sin ninguna emoción en su cara desfigurada. Después giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Barry y le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Barry no supo muy bien qué pensar de aquella reacción, pero supuso que algo había provocado un cambio en la rutina habitual del cerebro de la bestia; de algún modo había comprendido algo de sus palabras. Los _Némesis_ no eran criaturas creadas a partir de animales, sino que según todos los documentos que habían encontrado, habían sido seres humanos antes de convertirse en aquellos engendros. Quién sabe el dolor y las miserias a las que los habían sometido hasta transformarlos en aquello, pero eso no cambiaba que la base de esas armas biológicas eran personas como ellos. Quizá pudiese conseguir sacar a la superficie la poca humanidad que le quedase a ese _Némesis_.

Sin embargo, lejos de aceptar lo que Barry le había dicho, el _Némesis_ rugió con furia y volvió a centrarse en Jill, aunque acto seguido algo ardiente impregnó su espalda y comenzó a propagarse por su peto de cuero. Comenzó a proferir alaridos y, furioso, se lanzó al agujero en un intento por apagar las llamas que lo envolvían. En el proceso, soltó a Jill, cuyo cuerpo golpeó contra el borde del agujero, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el vacío junto con el _Némesis_, pero una cálida y firme mano la sujetó antes de que cayera. Los brazos de la persona que luchaba por mantenerla suspendida y devolverla a la superficie tiraron de ella con fuerza y por fin logró subirla, para el evidente regocijo, aunque a la vez temor, que sentía su salvador.

- Jill… ¡Jill! – exclamó sacudiéndola con algo de violencia.

El hombre comprobó su pulso, y se dio cuenta de que era débil y que no parecía respirar. Su piel seguía azulada debido a la falta de oxígeno, así que comenzó a practicarle el boca a boca en un intento por reanimarla. Tras varias insuflaciones, Jill abrió bruscamente los ojos y, sin pensarlo, lo empujó ligeramente y le dio una bofetada, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Su salvador cayó hacia atrás, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras ella seguía tendida en el suelo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia ambos lados y frotándose la cara en un intento por recuperar por completo la conciencia. El joven, todavía atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se acercó de nuevo a ella y se quedó arrodillado a su lado mirándola, comprobando cómo se recuperaba. Pronunció una palabras suavemente mientras Jill comenzaba a abrir los ojos definitivamente y fijaba sus pupilas en él. Se sentía mareada por los minutos que había estado su cerebro sufriendo una escasez de oxígeno, y no lograba ver con claridad a la persona frente a ella ni podía descifrar sus palabras correctamente.

- ¿…Carlos? – se aventuró a preguntar si saber muy bien de quién provenían esas palabras y de quién era esa silueta que comenzaba a distinguir. En aquel momento, el nombre de su amigo desaparecido fue el primero que le paso por mente.

- No… - respondió lentamente y con calma su salvador. Le tomó una mano y se la estrujó-. Soy Chris. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Jill parpadeó repetidas veces durante un momento y se incorporó lentamente, y de pronto recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir: había abofeteado a su amigo, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se había tratado de una especie de instinto al percibir que alguien ponía en contacto sus labios con los de ella mientras se encontraba recuperándose de la inconsciencia. Al momento se sintió avergonzada, y no sabía si esa sensación se debía más a la bofetada que le había propinado o al hecho de que Chris la había besado, aunque supiera que el roce de sus labios tan sólo había sido para reanimarla.

Se llevó la mano a la boca tímidamente, como si aquello le fuese a hacer recordar lo que los labios de Chris le habían hecho sentir, y dijo con voz apagada:

- Lo siento – mientras sus mejillas pasaban de un color pálido a un tono rosado por la vergüenza repentina que la azotaba.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Chris sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Estaba más preocupado por su estado que por lo que había ocurrido, aunque al momento comprendió a qué se refería-. Ah, esto – dijo señalándose el lugar del golpe, que estaba ligeramente más rojizo que el resto de su cara. Se rió un segundo -. No te preocupes, no sabías lo que hacías.

Jill volvió a sonrojarse, y se inclinó ligeramente a un lado para conseguir una buena visión de la persona tras ellos. Barry había conseguido levantarse del suelo, pero tenía una de las perneras de su pantalón militar desgarrada, y bajo ella se podía ver un rasguño que sangraba levemente.

- ¿Estás bien, Barry? – le preguntó Jill.

- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Sobreviviré, pero tú deberías curarte esa herida.

- Rebecca lleva todas las provisiones médicas. Cuando los encontremos, le pediré que me la desinfecte.

Al nombrar a Rebecca, todos fueron conscientes de que el tiempo pasaba pero seguían sin tener noticia de Carlos y de ella.

- Por cierto – añadió Barry-, gracias compañero – terminó, dándole una palmada a Chris en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

- No me agradezcas esto, Barry. Mi deber es protegeros – contestó él humildemente.

Barry únicamente sonrió y se alejó de los dos arrastrando ligeramente la pierna herida, en busca de su preciada arma. Chris lo siguió con la mirada, preocupado por él.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? – le preguntó de pronto Jill, sacándole de su trance.

Chris sonrió fugazmente.

- Barry conectó la radio y consiguió indicarme cómo llegar hasta vosotros.

Jill suspiró y sonrió, girándose también hacia donde su compañero se hallaba.

- ¿Qué haríamos sin él? Es la cabeza responsable de este grupo. Como un padre para todos.

- Un padre y un amigo – añadió Chris todavía sonriendo-. Dime, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

- Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima, pero bien. Me recuperaré. ¿Todavía no hay señales de Carlos y Rebecca?

- Nada, aunque la búsqueda fue breve porque tuve que acudir en vuestra ayuda, pero estoy seguro de que les encontraremos. Carlos parece un tipo fuerte, y Rebecca… Bueno, ya sabes cómo es. También sobrevivió a Arklay.

Jill asintió ante el comentario de Rebecca, pero sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Carlos. Bajó la mirada durante un instante y después giró la vista hacia Barry. Ya no estaba. Supuso que habría ido a comprobar que la zona estaba despejada.

- Chris… - dijo con un tono casi de petición que él captó.

- Dime – le contestó él, poniendo mucha atención a la información que su cara y sus gestos le brindaban. Parecía intentar descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Jill dudó un momento. Entrelazó las manos y comenzó a juguetear con sus propios dedos. Creía que lo que estaba pensando era una locura, pero por algún motivo, necesitaba lo que iba a pedirle.

- ¿Puedes repetir lo de antes?

Chris pareció quedarse anonadado. No estaba seguro de haber comprendido la pregunta, y si realmente quería decir lo que había entendido, no encontraba explicación a esa repentina petición.

_**¿Me está pidiendo que…?**_

Siguió mirándola con asombro, esperando una descripción más clara de lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero ella se limitó a mirarle distraídamente, como si no estuviese pidiéndole lo que estaba pidiéndole.

Chris pensó que si no había captado lo que realmente quería decirle podía estar cometiendo un enorme error, pero se percató de que tampoco era como si él no quisiese hacerlo pese a ello. Sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por su compañera. Era evidente por su desmesurada preocupación por ella, sus celos frente a otros hombres, y lo protector que se sentía con ella, casi como si de un hermano se tratase.

Trago saliva, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una gota. Su boca estaba seca. Dubitativo, se arrastró unos centímetros hasta ponerse a la altura de sus hombros. Ella no dijo nada ni se movió; se limitaba a observar sus movimientos. Chris comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta en el momento en que elevó su brazo derecho y lo posó sobre el de ella, acercándola unos centímetros más hacia su pecho, y cuando hizo el último movimiento, con el que se agachó y se colocó a tan sólo unos milímetros de su cara, se quedó paralizado por un instante. Pudo sentir sus espiraciones rítmicas, lentas y cálidas sobre sus labios resecos por los nervios y la batalla, pero ella seguía inmóvil. No captó ningún rechazo por su parte, y supuso que no se había equivocado al descifrar su mensaje como lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos, trató de pensar en todos aquellos momentos en los que aquella acción podía haber ocurrido entre ellos dos. Momentos todos ellos mucho más apropiados: fiestas, salidas con amigos, un encuentro inesperado en los pasillos de la comisaría de Raccon City… Pero no: era allí y ahora.

¿Por qué le pedía aquello?

Se acercó todavía más a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pero por un instante no hizo ningún movimiento más, a la espera de la reacción de ella. Al momento, notó que el corazón de Jill se aceleraba, pero estuvo seguro de que no tanto como el de él, que amenazaba con salirse de su caja torácica. Terminó con aquel momento de tortura, sabiendo que no lo había sido sólo para ella, sino también para él, y la besó suavemente, mientras acomodaba una de sus manos en su pelo. Un único beso, pero que pareció prolongarse como si hubieran sido miles. Después volvió a parar, pero no apartó la cara de la de ella. Jill no dijo ni una palabra. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la mejilla de Chris, para luego dirigirla a su hombro y abrazarle con fuerza, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Chris no supo muy bien cómo interpretar aquello. Estaba seguro de que lo que le había pedido era un beso, pero desconocía la razón verdadera, y viendo su reacción tras besarla, se sintió algo desconcertado. Pensó que podía tratarse de algo para aliviar la tensión de la situación, y no algo que realmente le había pedido el corazón porque sintiera amor por él, pero fuera lo que fuera, había sido sincero. Lo notó por la forma en que le había devuelto el beso, por su pulso acelerado, y por la forma en que ahora le estaba abrazando. Levantó los brazos con suavidad y los posó alrededor de su cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo.

De pronto se percató de que ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se encontraban en Rockfort Island. En los segundos que aquel momento, tanto emotivo como extraño para aquellas circunstancias, había durado podían haberse visto atacados por cualquier tipo de criatura. Y su hermana y el resto de sus compañeros seguían en paradero desconocido. Pero había sido algo inevitable. Sabía con certeza que Jill le había pedido aquello porque realmente sentía que debía hacerlo, y él no había dudado en hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que había querido besar sus labios, y no sabía si haberlo hecho en aquel momento y ante aquella petición facilitaba o complicaba más su relación.

Realmente no le importaba. Su relación sería la que tuviese que ser. Pero si algo sabía, era que amaba a esa mujer… Si hacía falta sería su héroe…

* * *

**A/N: Realmente espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, que os haya emocionado! Yo me emocioné escribiéndolo! :) Por fin he podido dedicarles un merecido capítulo completo a nuestro querido _pairing _Chris/Jill. Como el beso de Carlos y Rebecca, me pareció una forma no convencional de presentar una situación de beso entre ellos, que además no da pie ya a estereotipos de que pasará ya con su relación, pero que sí nos deja un momento muuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tierno y un buen sabor de boca :).**

**Espero que os haya gustado, que paséis buenas Navidades y que me comentéis que os a parecido! :) Kisses!**


End file.
